


Monophobia

by driftshade1



Series: The Red Knights [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Depression, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sexual Harassment, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, looking for feedback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftshade1/pseuds/driftshade1
Summary: If Ren Amamiya could wake up the next morning and not have a past, it would mean that his wish came true. If Sumire Yoshizawa had to choose between being alone and unhappy, she wouldn't know what she'd choose.They both wear masks and costumes to hide their pain. They're both hurt by the world and they're both struggling not to drown.How do you try to make a change when you don't know if you want to feel anything to begin with?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: The Red Knights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792273
Comments: 93
Kudos: 131





	1. Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first time posting a story of mine, and I'm really curious what you guys think of it. If there's spelling or grammar mistakes or places I can improve, please let me know. Also, I'm also looking for a beta so that I can start getting feedback on what to improve, so if you feel like you want to help out, let me know. 
> 
> This story is gonna be the full ride. It starts with the prologue and will go all the way until the end of the game. I'm not gonna cover all of the confidant stuff in detail, though there will be references. Some dialogue is copied word for word, some dialogue is edited for cohesion and brevity. I also decided to give Joker an actual internal dialogue and some new dialogue choices cause I want him to be a human character in the story and not just a device. Overall, I wanted to put my own spin on some of the events, firm up events and character arcs/dialogues where I think there could be improvement, and just try to write a cohesive story that feels organic. ALSO, THERE WILL BE SPOILERS!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

The crowds littering Sae Niijima’s renowned Casino of Envy are all in shock at the events unfolding around them. What is supposed to be a normal night of debauchery and revelry promptly ended once the staff heard the alarm bells start to go off. As police detectives and federal agents begin to scour the premises for reasons unknown to the attendees, the more alert customers are able to spot a blur jumping between light fixtures, sometimes using a grappling hook to swing to different areas. Eventually though, the blur comes to a halt, and the police finally notice the predator in their midst.

Joker stands straight, allowing the cops to get a full glimpse of his profile, letting them appreciate who _(no, what)_ in fact they are actually up against. The Phantom Thieves of Heart have remained an abstract concept to many for the last 6 months, having only struck out at the targets they felt deserved reformation, and using methods that the public would have no hope at deciphering in order to do so. While Niijima has been on the front lines trying to hunt them down for the sake of her ambitions, she and her officers really have no idea how to figure out who they are actually chasing. The only one who has managed to do so is in his company, though Joker trusts him as far as Morgana, who has just finished talking, could throw him. Speaking of which…

“This is our only chance!” Crow cries. _Yeah, we know, Mr. Obvious._ Joker grimaces, but tries to keep it subtle. There are appearances that need to be kept, after all. Futaba says something, but he doesn’t entirely catch it.

“We’ll retrieve the briefcase on our end.” Joker feels bad for Queen. They are already in a creepy casino run by the Shadow of her sister, and she still has to act like the team mom and keep everyone in line with the plan that she, Oracle, Mona, and Joker have come up with.

“Don’t worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away.” _Got it_. Joker takes off, now jumping between light fixtures with a purpose. As he moves, he can hear background chatter about how Skull wouldn’t have been able to pull off the moves Joker did. _Well, of course, I am one of a kind after all._ However, as the first choice for his escape route comes into sight, he can see guards emerging from it, ready for action. Joker curses under his breath and turns to a different direction as Mona and Noir start talking to the rest of the group about the escape plans.

The balcony above the entrance has a neon sign perfect for grabbing onto, and Joker swings from that to land on the balcony. As he makes his way to the stairs, two Shadows block the stairs, and somehow another Shadow has managed to sneak up behind him by dropping from the ceiling. Pulling off a flip that has become second nature to him by this point, he grabs the mask of the Shadow. “Take ‘em down, Joker!” Oracle yells, and he does, making quick work of the Sacrificial Pyrekeeper with his gun and knife. No need to even call forth one of his many Personas, though he does end up taking a couple of Agidynes in the process. Three other Shadows shows up, but Joker has had enough, and flips to land on top of a pillar, which he uses to propel himself up to a service exit.

Apparently, this was the right call, as Oracle says that he should be able to make it out of the casino from where he ended up. Skull is wondering if everyone can hear each other, which Joker knows is more than just a simple question. Communication and the appearance of it is crucial to this plan. However, the voice he wants to hear the most is staying silent.

“I’m sensing a lot of Shadows headed towards Joker’s position. Run!” Joker takes off, observing the slogans littering the walls in the process. He ends up having to duck, hide and crouch for a few seconds to throw one of the agents off his back, then runs up the stairs, but has to hide again.

Crow has something to say, as usual. “Everything ok?” _Yep, just fabulous._ “The security level might rise if you take too much time.” _No shit. Why don’t you come down here and give me a hand, or better yet, back off, smartass._

Luckily for everyone’s tempers, Futaba notices a socket for his grappling hook, and Joker swings from it, preventing him from indulging in a few swear words into his comm. Even though most of his team has seen some of his dorkier moments, in the field he is their leader, and he has a persona ( _heh)_ to maintain. He lands on a catwalk and keeps going, ending up in a storage room.

Joker pauses for a second to gather his bearings, but that’s almost too long, and he barely manages to flip away from two Shadows who spring up from underneath him. The problem is that the flip put him in fertile ground to be attacked by four more Shadows.

Joker’s looking around, trying to see if there’s any way out of this situation. _Please God, if you don’t hate me, give me a place where I can fire my grappling hook. It’s the least you can do for the last few months._ It seems like God’s feeling generous today, apparently. As he looks to the ceiling and sees a socket for his hook, a blur of silver, black and red falls from it towards him, spinning a rapier and clearing a wide arc for him as she somersaults to a landing. Three of the slower Shadows are the unlucky recipients of the vortex, and they melt away. The other three Shadows manage to leap back, staring warily at the two black-clad masked figures.

Joker’s jaw drops in awe at what he just witnessed. His eyes manage to keep their focus though, and they notice another spot for the grappling hook. He fires, and the woman next to his side notices the noise. “Shall we?” she purrs.

Joker grins, and holds on tight as she jumps into his arms. She grabs on to his neck, and they climb higher. He then shifts his body so that they start spinning along with the wire, bodies pressed together ( _not that it’s really a new feeling anymore_ ), and they unleash a hailstorm of bullets that melt the Shadow receiving the most direct fire. Joker throws her up so that she can finish things, and she falls to the floor gracefully, unleashing her sword against the last two Shadows in a blur of speed, acrobatics, and finesse that makes quick work of them. Joker lets the hook go so that he can land, and the woman immediately grabs his hand. “Don’t forget the pose!” she calls, and Joker can’t help but grin audaciously and dip her. _This woman will be the death of me, but man, what a way to go. Doesn’t get much better than this._ She lifts her body back up and pulls Joker in for a fierce kiss.

Joker leans in, spreading his hands under her jacket and over the back of her leotard to pull her in closer. She sighs into the kiss, which slightly short-circuits Joker’s brain. “I thought you were gonna escape with the others?” Joker murmurs, once they have finally separated and his brain has regained its logic capacities. “Also, how did no one notice you?” She blushes, which is a rarer sight than it used to be.

“Oh, we did.” Skull chimes in, and Joker can picture the shit-eating grin he has on his face right now.

“Violet and I are gonna have words later.” He can hear the glare in Queen’s voice, and he sees Violet shudder out of corner of his eye. _Yeah, as miserable as things might get for me, at least I’m not gonna be on the end of that lecture. Instead, I get the older model._

“I just thought it was too cute to call out.” Panther chuckles. _Of course you did._

“Nevertheless, it worked out in our favor. For now, at least.” Crow says, trying to get them back on track. _Try to be a bit less obvious?_

“Violet, climb the shelves and make your way to the vent. If my maps are correct, it should lead you back to the rendezvous point. I can give you better directions once you’re in the vents. Joker, you gotta get out of there! Go!” Oracle, for once, brings them back on task.

Joker is about to take off, but Violet pulls him back in for another kiss. She reaches next to his ear to turn off his comm. “We still have unfinished business. Don’t forget the promise you made me,” she whispers into his ear. There are tears in her eyes, and Joker wipes them away gently before kissing her forehead. “I’ll come back to you. You still owe me for that dance.” She whimpers but nods. He nods back, and she lets go. She jumps to the top of the shelves, and he turns his head away, before turning on his comm. _Right, back on task._

“Just a little further past the stairs, so hang in there!” Running up the stairs, he sees another window, except inside this window is a series of data collectors with a few officers inside trying to keep tabs on everything. He scoots by them in a hurry, climbing further up. Reaching the 8th floor, he goes down the hall to a door, which leads him to a pavilion that overlooks the entrance to the center. The officers hot on his trail, Joker uses the railing to get a step ahead of them, making it to the stained-glass window.

“See ya.” Joker can’t help but salute and flip off the officers before he crashes through the window. Oracle, Panther and Noir all groan at his recklessness, but Fox appreciates the theatrics for what they are.

As soon as he lands, Joker rolls to minimize strain, and stands back up. Everything is ominously dark, and then–

“Enemies here! What’s wrong?! These readings?! It can’t be!” Joker’s senses are overloading with light and sound. _Try not to panic. Deep breaths._

“Joker, can you handle this?” _Yeah, but we all know that’s not the point._

Violet stays quiet, though there is a noise that sounds suspiciously like a sob. Joker guesses it’s either because she’s in the vents and doesn’t want to get caught, or because she’s not sure she’ll say anything coherent, but it doesn’t matter. _We said what we wanted to say earlier._

 _There’s no point in saying anything to the rest. I have to focus._ He takes off, trying to make it to a ladder. He scrambles onto the ladder and barely makes it to the top when he sees the butt end of a gun flying at his face. He somehow dodges it, but it costs him his grip on the ladder, and he falls to the floor in a crumpled heap. A plainclothes cop approaches him.

“Didn’t expect to find some kid in charge here. You have your teammate to thank for this.” _Yeah, and the fact that we had to break standard operating procedure – “_ You were sold out” – _to catch his traitor ass._ He has to sell the act though, so he loses his resistance and allows his head to flop back to the floor, as he feels the bite of handcuffs closing on his wrists for the second time in a year.

* * *

At some point in his black-bagged ride to the police station, Ren felt a certain wooziness and nausea and the feel of starched academic clothes against his skin, and he knew that he was back in the real world.

The cops sitting next to him both jolted, and one of them had to open the window. _Guess they weren’t used to the change in scenery yet._

It was only a few more minutes of silence from that point until the police station. Ren sat still, trying to collect his thoughts and focus on the next steps of the plan for him.

Ren’s dragged out of the car, and before he can even move, there’s pain erupting throughout his midsection, causing him to hunch over. The officers don’t seem to have any sympathy for him.

“Get moving, punk.” _You guys shackled my legs, how am I supposed to do that._

Another officer gives him a hard shove, and he almost loses his balance, just recovering at the last second. The officer who shoved him then notices the shackles, and removes them, which allows him to follow the command. He’s just finished taking the customary photos when a needle is jammed into the side of his neck, and he can feel the drugs running through his system as he fights to stay conscious. _Motherfucker. Well here comes the fun–_

The next few hours are a blur of drugs, fists, and questions bombarding his system. He refuses to say anything to the officers, but he doesn’t think they even care about that. _Fucking pricks are trying to act like heroes but they’re really just trying to get their rocks off_. Eventually, one of the doses they give him is too strong, and he lapses back into unconsciousness. When he comes to again, his hands are behind the chair he’s sitting in, and there’s 3 agents in the room. As his vision clears, he can see a camera, but that’s thrown off when a kick lands in his side and he’s thrown across the room and off a chair. Something is pressed against his head. _Well, this is gonna be painful._

“Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another shot?” Ren grits his teeth and tries to take another look at the camera. _I’m not gonna give them the dignity of looking them in the eye._ The officer has another idea though, and grabs Ren’s hair.

“There’s nothing and no one in here that’s gonna save a piece of trash like you!” At the last word, another kick lands against his stomach, and another jolt of pain flashes through him. He can’t help but cough as all of the air is violently expelled from his lungs. As he wheezes, the officer grabs a clipboard from one of other men in the room. A list of crimes he’s being charged with is read out to him. _Manslaughter? I’m surprised they didn’t just dial it up to murder._

“You must have been enjoying every second of it, right? You should know your place in this world.” The cuffs are finally removed from his wrists, but because he can’t have nice things, he’s shoved down onto the floor again. He sits up and rubs his wrist. _I fucking hate that shit._

A confession is placed in front of him. They ask him to sign it. He tries to push it away, but the amount of pressure they place on his knee is too much to ignore. _Sorry Ryuji, I’m not looking to join your club here._

“One must take full responsibility for their actions,” the sanctimonious brutality-loving asshole in front of him says as he’s signing the confession. _I hope you take full responsibility for this bullshit then._ One of the officers who’s been watching then leaves the room. Ren can hear the stamps of high-heeled footsteps right near the door. There’s some sort of discussion outside that he can barely make out, but he’s a little busy trying to regain enough of his strength to not collapse against the desk that he’s sitting in front of to hear specifics.

The door opens as he’s finally able to sit, hunched against the desk. The officers have all left the room, so it’s just him and Sae Niijima facing each other. She seems a little shocked, both by his appearance and the sight of the needle on the floor.

“Can you hear me? It seems like you’ve had a rough time, sadly I can’t do much to change that.” She sounds a little upset, but not enough for Ren’s liking. She moves on though before he can say anything about it.

“I need you to answer me quickly. Why did you do all of this? How did you do all of this? You’ve driven the country and myself on a goose chase for the last 6 months.” _You’re still trying to build your case, aren’t you?_

“Why do you need to know?” Ren grunts to her. Either she doesn’t care about her tone or she’s too used to it, because she surprisingly lets it slide.

“This isn’t an issue of whether or not it can be used in court. I just want to know for the sake of my case.” She admits. _It seems like our plan has already started working._

“When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal someone’s heart? I want to know everything.” _Well, it’s a long story, so strap in._

Ren sighs. Right as he’s about to start talking, a blue butterfly crosses the room and he hears a faint voice cry out, “…you are held captive.” _No shit._ She continues, “A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance.” _So, she knows about the “ruin” Igor and the twins keep talking about. Who is this?!_ “This is truly an unjust game, one that you have almost no chance of winning. But if you can hear me, we might be able to forge a new path for you. The key to this lies in your memory of the bonds you have formed with your friends and allies, and the truths you have grasped with them. For the sake of the world’s future, and your own, you must remember…” The butterfly, and the voice with it, both fade out of his cognition. _Alright, let’s do this. I’m not about to give up now._

The Trickster leans forward, ready to start the game. “It started about 7 months ago, at the beginning of April for me…”


	2. Actualizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren gets to know how his probation is being set up. Sumire sets down a path that she needs to see through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, welcome back...
> 
> I'm gonna try to make a habit of consistently uploading on Thursdays, and if I don't, feel free to bother me in the comments. If there's anything you want me to know or improve, I'm open to suggestions as long as you're not an asshole about it.
> 
> Thanks to the Church of Kasumi discord for helping me figure some character details out!
> 
> Other than that, I don't have much to say. Please let me know if there's any spelling or grammar errors, and enjoy!

The ticket that Ren Amamiya had stored in his bag after the initial check reads April 9th, and is supposed to take him from his home town to Tokyo, where he will be starting his year-long probation. Ren himself is deep in thought, just getting used to being on a train in the first place. While he isn’t from the countryside specifically, public transport isn’t something that he used too often, preferring to walk to places instead. _Might as well enjoy it._

As Ren looks around the car for the tenth time, the flashing of different lights and the horn are starting to make him feel uneasy. Even though he tries his best not to dwell on things these days, all he can think about are the people– _that rapist bastard, those cops he bought with a fucking look, the woman who just went along, the corrupt hick boomer judge_ –who’d forced his parents to load him into a train with barely a goodbye. They’d had to come back in a hurry from their _pro bono_ work when they heard what happened, and by then, the sentence and course of action had already been sealed. While Ren isn’t as close to his parents as most kids are with how much they travel for said work, they both love him and he knows how much it hurts them that their son will be seen as a delinquent for a long time, even though they both know he’s a good man and a good son.

The only reason Ren doesn’t stew the entire way to Shibuya is because there’s two girls on the other side of the train who don’t seem to understand the nature of a quiet conversation.

“A mental shutdown? What does that even mean? How would it even happen? You’re way too into that occult stuff if you ask me…” That’s something Ren’s never heard of before, but he doesn’t have too much time to dwell on it, as he has to get off the train. As he walks down the central street towards the station he needs to take to get to Yongen-Jaya, he taps at his phone in frustration. His directions seem to have been overloaded by some weird app, and he needs it to be working if he wants to safely make it through the sea of humanity gathering at this intersection. His phone pings, and the new app on the screen covers his entire map. Ren is still trying to figure out what’s going on around him when all of the conversations around him go silent and still. Across the intersection, he sees blue sparks rising out of the ground, and a version of his own smile reflected back at him through hellish flames, but then it’s gone. Ren pushes the app, which has gone back to normal size, into the trash, and starts walking a little faster. _Man, I need to where I’m living and just get some sleep, that was some hallucination I just had._

It doesn’t take Ren long to get from Shibuya to Leblanc, a cozy-looking coffee shop in a back-alley of Yongen, so that he can find and introduce himself to Sojiro Sakura, the man who’s supposed to be handling his probation for the year. As he enters the shop, an aroma of coffee, curry, and cloves wafts through his nose, and he already feels steadier. _I can handle this. I_ will _handle this_.

A manager-looking type is slouched against the bar, clad in pink shirt and slacks, scratching his goatee and looking at what looks like a crossword puzzle while “in conversation” with an older couple who seem to be enjoying the ambiance more than the food. A news reporter is talking about public transit accidents, which draws a frown out of the older man.

“Didn’t something similar happen just last month?” the older man’s wife asks to the room in general. The manager seems to be more interested in the crossword than the conversation though, but that doesn’t stop him from looking up and spotting Ren. He stretches and puts his crossword down, alerting the couple that their presence is no longer needed. The older man tries bringing up the accidents again before he leaves, but Sojiro shuts it down again. As they leave, the manager moans at their frugality. _Jeez, must be a fun guy at parties_.

When he turns to Ren though, his face is guarded. “So, you’re Ren Amamiya, right?”

Ren nods. “Is Sakura-san here?”

The responding nod and chuckle are a sufficient answer his question. “You’ll be in my custody for the next year. I was wondering what type of kid would show up. Your parents helped me out with some work a couple of years ago so I agreed to take you in as per the judge’s orders. Follow me.” He starts heading towards the stairs and Ren follows him into– _what the fuck is this shit?_

“This is your room. I’ll give you some sheets for your bed.” Apparently, Ren needs to improve his poker face, because Sojiro gives him a look.

“You have something to say?” Ren decides to be diplomatic. _There’s no point starting off on the wrong foot._ “I like the size.” Sojiro grunts, almost like he knows what Ren actually wanted to say.

“I’m not gonna clean up your room for you. I lock the store when I leave every day, so you’ll be alone at night, but you do anything stupid or break my trust in any way, and I’ll kick you out of here in a heartbeat.” _I feel like I’m being grounded here._

Sojiro pauses. “First things first, I want to make sure we’re both clear on what led to this whole mess, even though I got the gist of your situation from your parents. You protected a woman from a man forcing himself on her, but hurt him in the process, so he sued and messed up your life. I’m not gonna say you did the wrong thing, but that’s what you get for sticking your nose into these types of things. Because you hurt the guy and got sued, your school kicked you out and your parents sent you here for a fresh start because the judge told them to.” Sojiro pauses, just in case Ren wants to add or correct anything. When he receives silence, he presses on.

“I’m not gonna bring this up over and over again, and neither should you. I’m in a business that relies on discretion, which now applies to you too as you live here. If you behave yourself for this year, your probation will end and you’ll be able to go back home.”

Ren winces at a specific word in that last sentence. “Probation?”

Sojiro sighs. “That’s what you take from that whole spiel? It’s the word that applies. It’s why you’re going to be here this whole year. If you cause any problems though, you’ll head straight to juvie for the rest of the year.” _Wonderful. There go my plans to get into a gang._

“We’ll be going to Shujin tomorrow to introduce ourselves to the staff there.” Ren nods. His parents told him to wear clothes that would make a good impression to Sojiro, so he decided to wear his new uniform, with the silver crest reading _Shujin High School_. He knows from his own research that it’s a pretty smart and prestigious school.

“I’m sure you’re not a stupid kid, with the parents you have, but with your record, there’s rarely a place that’ll accept someone like you, you know. But it is what it is. It just sucks that my Sunday’s gonna go down the tube in the process.” Sojiro turns to leave, then remembers something.

“Also, your “luggage” got here a bit ago, so I brought it up.” With that, Sojiro heads back down and leaves Ren alone. _I can tell he means well, but that doesn’t seem to stop him from being as much of a_ fucking prick _as possible. He’s in charge though, so it’s probably best not to piss him off too much. Anyways, guess I’ll be living here starting today. I should probably check this place out._

Ren walks around. Besides his box, he can see that the shelf next to his bed is full of books and cobwebs, and even has a little fan on the top. There’s a tarp with some unused household items, including a plant that seems to have some fight left in it. _Kinda like me_. The shelf closer to the stairs has a bunch of different coffee bean types, and a table next to it has some newspapers and more books. There’s even a desk and sofa here, though both are covered and full of dust. The _pièce de resistance_ of this whole place is the box in the middle, which Ren forages through to grab a hoodie, some jeans, and some comfy loafers. _I should start cleaning up, otherwise I’ll just be living in dust for the entire year._

Ren dusts, mops, and rearranges for the next couple of areas. Once he turns the lights on, the place has a much homier feel. Sojiro comes stomping up the stairs just as he puts the box of home supplies under the shelf near the stairs.

“What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noise up here, but I didn’t think you were cleaning?” Ren raises an eyebrow and is about to say something snarky, but Sojiro continues. “It doesn’t look too bad. I’m glad that it’s natural for you to want to keep your place tidy. You should probably call it a night though. You don’t seem to have anything better to do for tonight, and I’m not gonna be the one playing nurse if you get sick from staying up too late. I’m gonna call close up and call it a night myself.” With that, Sojiro heads back down. It’s only a few minutes later that he hears the lock click. Ren does one last cursory sweep of his new home before he decides to change and head to bed.

Once in bed, Ren can’t help but think about what happened to him. _I couldn’t just let that go._ He tries taking deep breaths and trying to think about something else, but all of a sudden, it’s like he’s back there again– _running to the car, the voices, the smell of alcohol. “The police are my bitches!” “–I steer this country!” Red fire–_ All of a sudden, Ren is back in his room. He’s shivering and his teeth are clenched. He takes a few deep breaths. _I’m so tired–_

Ren’s thrown awake by his phone vibrating in his pocket. For some reason, the red app he could have sworn he deleted earlier has made a reappearance. _The red thing looks like an eye._ Ren rolls his eyes and deletes the app again. His eyes are starting to droop again, and this time, there’s nothing to stop him from falling into the land of sleep.

* * *

Scratchy clothes. Echoes of a ragged exhalation. The rattle of chains. As his eyes open, Ren can’t tell where exactly he is in this dream, but it sure doesn’t seem pleasant. He feels weights on his wrists even heavier than the cuffs he felt just a few weeks ago, though that specific binding feeling is also there. He sits up, and notices the blue walls around him, but this is all too much, and his head lands back into his hands. A high-pitched laugh emanates from the walls, and two baby-faced girls wearing a shade of blue exactly like the walls surrounding him step into frame and towards each other. Ren walks towards them, but he almost trips face-first into the bars ( _bars?!_ ) of his cell. As he adjusts his gait to the ball and chain on his feet, he sees the long-nosed humanoid at the table in front of him exclaim, in a voice that could shake the earth, “Trickster. Welcome to my Velvet Room.”

Ren wrestles against the bars of his cell, while one of the girls mocks him for it. The other says, as he does so, “The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream.”

The more aggressive girl tells him to stand up straighter. Ren can’t argue with that one, he knows he slouches. _Presence of our master?! What the actual hell is this place and what am I doing here?_

The deep voice resumes, “Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a “contract” might enter. You signed this contract the moment you sealed your fate for the next year. I am Igor, the master of this place. I summoned you to speak of important matters, which involve your life as well.”

Ren’s not about to argue with a long-nosed guy who’s put him into chains in some sort of dream-like place made of blue velvet. “Important matters?”

Igor doesn’t seem to hear him. “This is a surprise. The state of this room reflects the state of your heart. Most visitors have traveled to a specific destination, or had a specific goal in mind. You have the goal, but you don’t seem to have the destination. To think a prison would be said manifestation… You truly are a prisoner of fate. In the future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.”

 _Wonderful. Kicked out of home, basically grounded, have a criminal record, now I’m headed towards some sort of “ruin” to top it all off._ “Are you kidding me?” Ren slams his hands against the bars.

Igor, for some reason, seems to find this rage amusing. “Worry not, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be “rehabilitated” towards freedom… That is your only means to avoid ruin. Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortions of the world?”

Ren can’t help but nod. “I’d rather avoid ruin.” _Even if nothing about this makes much sense._

Igor nods back. “Then allow me to observe the path you choose to take in your rehabilitation.” It’s at this point that the two girls re-assert themselves and turn towards Ren. Igor seems to find their little display amusing. He introduces the two girls as Justine and Caroline, who are supposed to be his wardens.

Caroline seems to find his struggling amusing, while Justine seems much warmer towards him, and seems to be the more helpful sister. Nevertheless, Ren isn’t impressed. _Pint-sized psychos._

Igor resumes, “It seems the night is waning, it is almost time. Take your time getting to understand this place. We shall surely meet again, eventually.” An alarm starts ringing, and it sounds suspiciously like Ren’s actual alarm, getting louder and louder…

* * *

All of a sudden, it’s morning again. Ren’s up early, so he gets changed back into his Shujin uniform and sits back down on his bed. _What the fuck was that dream last night? Something about ruin and rehabilitation? What does any of that mean?_ Ren’s shaken out of his thoughts by Sojiro coming up the steps. “Let’s go introduce ourselves properly to the school. It’s in the Aoyama district, in case you forgot. It takes a bit to get there by train, and the transfers can be a real pain in the ass. I’ll drive you there, but just today. Otherwise it’s gonna be a hassle for both of us.” Sojiro heads back down. As he goes, Ren can hear him grumbling something about men and passenger seats. He barely holds back a snort. _Alright, old man._

It takes a bit to get to Shujin, but they make their way there without too much hassle. Ren isn’t really in a talking mood after last night, and Sojiro isn’t one for unnecessary conversation, so they drive in silence. Once they’re there though, Sojiro gives him a look. “Do me a favor and behave yourself, alright? Don’t get me wrong, I don’t care what happens to you. I got paid for the year. Just don’t cause me any trouble.” Ren nods.

Inside the school, there’s a bunch of paperwork that Sojiro needs to fill out as Ren’s guardian. Ren can’t help but look around in the meanwhile. He sees the usual academic bullshit, some trophies and diplomas, a worn-out woman in a yellow sweater and skirt, and a sack of potatoes wearing a bowtie– _sorry, the school principal_. The sack of potatoes is the first one to speak. “To reiterate, just so we’re clear, you will be expelled if you cause any problems. You’re not much use to us, and normally I wouldn’t have taken you in, but we had other circumstances we had to consider. Whatever you might have gotten away with before, those days are over.” _Like what, studying at a library too late and coming home to an empty house?_ “If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind.”

The principal points to the woman in the sweater. “This is the teacher in charge of your class.” She introduces herself as Sadayo Kawakami and gives him his student ID. There’s some sort of pink frilly thing underneath the ID, but Ren isn’t able to get much of a look at it before she grabs it back. “If you cause any problems here, I won’t be able to protect you.” _Man, these people sure have high expectation for me here._ She doesn’t seem thrilled, though, and even asks the principal ( _in front of me…_ ) if someone else could carry the burden for her. Sojiro seems unimpressed by the bickering, and asks for permission to leave. Kawakami tells Ren to show up at the faculty office tomorrow so she can show him around.

As they leave the offices and head downstairs back to the car, Sojiro can’t help but sigh and rub his head. “Looks like everyone’s going to be giving you the cold shoulder from here. That’s what having a record does. Turns out that your past follows you wherever you go. Also, just so we’re clear, if you’re out of here, you’re out of Leblanc too, got it?”

Ren’s been on edge all day, with the dream and all of the pointed comments. He can’t help what he says next. “I think I’ll scrape by, no thanks to you or any of the assholes here.”

Sojiro freezes. When he turns around, he’s glaring fiercely at Ren. “I could just kick you out now if that’s going to be your attitude about this. I get you’re in a rough spot, but lashing out is just going to confirm everyone’s worst fears about you. Hell, for all we know, some random teacher already heard that.”

Ren has a retort ready, but that last bit gives him pause. _He’s not wrong, I don’t want to make things any harder than they need to be. Doesn’t mean I’m just gonna take things lying down though._ He bites his tongue and nods. Sojiro relaxes. “School never changes, huh? Let’s go home.”

It doesn’t take them long to get to the car, but getting home is another problem altogether. They get caught in a series of traffic jams, some of which cause Ren to inadvertently learn some new profanity. Ren can tell Sojiro wants nothing to do with this going forward, and isn’t surprised to hear that he’s going to be taking the train from now on.

“So, what did you think of the school? Think you can manage?”

Ren nods. “It’ll be tough, but I think I’ll be fine.”

Sojiro nods back. “Makes sense. It’s not like anyone will be sympathetic with you.”

There’s a bit of silence, then the news comes on, talking about a subway accident that might be reason for all of the delays. “There’s been a lot of them lately, even a really sad one just last month. If I remember right, the girl that passed away was around your age, maybe a year younger or so. Her parents have gotta be just…” Sojiro stops. _He looks a little choked up. I wonder why?_

_I wonder who that even was? I hope their loved ones are doing ok…_

* * *

Kasumi Yoshizawa’s loved ones are not doing well. April 10th marks the passing of the first month since the accident that had taken Kasumi from them, and Kasumi’s sister Sumire is barely hanging on. The two sisters had been extremely close, and Sumire really didn’t know how to go on without her best friend, her motivator, her competitor. Their mother, Akane, is struggling with her own grief, and their father, Shinchi, can’t seem to find the right things to say to either of them. That’s probably a large part of why he thinks that Sumire should see a therapist. He’s heard mostly positive things about Takuto Maruki, a researcher turned therapist who specializes in emotional pain and trauma as well as cognitive therapy, and he thinks that Sumire should see him, especially on what’s undoubtedly going to be an unpleasant day for the whole family. Though it takes a lot of hard work (and some bribery), Sumire eventually gets out of the door and into the car to Dr. Maruki’s office. She doesn’t say much the entire time, and the 16-year-old remains quiet even as her name is called to enter Dr. Maruki’s office.

Sumire sits down, with Dr. Maruki on the opposite side of the table. This is a small office, and doesn’t seem like a typical therapist’s office, without the couch and cool colors. _None of that really matters though._

She and the doctor both stare at each other for a minute or two. Dr. Maruki’s gaze is appraising her, fitting for a therapist and a scientist. Eventually, Dr. Maruki breaks the silence.

“You’re Sumire Yoshizawa, huh?” _Yes, unfortunately._ “I’m Dr. Maruki, I’m gonna be helping you out today. Thanks for coming to see me.”

 _Why is he thanking me? He could be helping someone who’s worth it._ Sumire doesn’t want to be rude though, so instead of saying any of this, she just thanks the doctor.

“I’m not really sure what to discuss. I’m only really here cause my parents wanted me to.” Unsaid is that she doesn’t want be any more of a burden to her parents and say no.

“Do you just want to chat for the next little bit then? It’s something that you have to be comfortable discussing though. Otherwise, there’s some sweet and some salty snacks if you want any?” Sumire just thanks him. If Maruki picks up on how flat her voice is, he doesn’t comment. _This guy’s a little weird._

Maruki starts asking her about lunch, and Sumire doesn’t have it in her to tell him she’s barely been eating these days despite how much she loves food and wants to keep on training. Maruki just barrels on though, talking about making something out of apples instead of eating them raw. _Shrimp with chili sauce and apples doesn’t actually sound horrible, but it would definitely need refinement. Maybe I could make something like that for Mom, she might like it._ Before she knows it, she’s talking about grating apples and her own nutrition. Maruki’s impressed, even though she has no clue why.

“You must really be on top of things if you know that much about nutrition.” _I guess, but it’s not like knowing how to make apple dishes will make me a better gymnast or bring Kasumi back._

“I’m just a gymnast, nothing crazy there. My coach keeps on telling me that I have to pay more attention to what I eat.”

Sumire regrets this statement immediately, because Maruki immediately seems to focus on that. _Now I have to start talking about me._ Sure enough, Maruki’s next question is about practice.

“It hasn’t been anything I can’t handle, but it has been rough. It’s really… not going well, and I’m not even sure I know what I want to do anymore.”

“Do you enjoy gymnastics?” Maruki asks, without missing a beat.

“…I’m not even sure of that,” Sumire admits. _Without Kasumi, is it worth it?_

“My …older sister and I made a promise to compete and win the biggest gymnastics awards in the world. But…” Sumire’s voice hitches. “She… passed away protecting me from a car, and I stole her dreams from her.”

Sumire’s vision is getting cloudier. Her throat burns and her head throbs with exhaustion. Everything she’s barely been keeping bottled up just spills out.

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t go on like this. I can’t be Kasumi, I can’t make her dreams come true, I just stole them away from her… No matter how hard I try, no matter how long I compete, I’m never going to measure up, and it’s not going to change anything…” She pauses. “Sorry for that.”

Sumire looks back up, expecting hatred, or repulsion to be the dominant emotion on Maruki’s face. She gets something worse. She gets compassion.

“You don’t have to apologize here, especially if there’s something you need to get off your chest.”

 _Well, in for a pound then._ “Sometimes, I can’t help but think that things would be better if I was Kasumi. Because wishing to make her dream come true won’t just make it happen.”

Maruki seems to be deep in thought. “Making dreams come true, huh? There’s nothing strange about that to me. In fact, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with wanting to be someone else altogether, as long as you have the conviction to carry it out.”

Sumire doesn’t really follow. “You think so?”

Maruki nods. “Everyone is capable of changing themselves, if they have the imagination. If you aspire to be someone else, it’s entirely possible. You just have to think about it, use it as an exercise. This sort of thinking can lead people to make changes to more closely mirror their targets. Can you still imagine what your sister was like? If your sister was in your shoes, what do you think she would do? Why don’t you close your eyes and give it a thought?”

Sumire can’t help but smile a little and close her eyes. “She’d stop crying. Any time you can spend crying is time you can spend practicing.” _Why am I wasting my time doing that instead of chasing her dream? Why don’t I start making her dreams come true? I’m not going to do that as me, so why not do it as her?_

Sumire’s mind is made up. “Dr. Maruki, I… I want to become Kasumi.”

When Sumire gets a chance to look back at this experience, she will wonder how she even let things come to this point, and why she thought this was a good idea? But now, she can’t help but trust in this man, who’s given her a rope she can use to climb out of the darkness she’s fallen into. She just can’t see how frail or self-serving the rope is, and how much damage climbing someone else’s rope can cause to everyone around her.

Maruki gets a bright, manic look in his eyes. It almost scares Sumire, but not quite. “I know. And I’m sure you can. You just need to believe in yourself and your vision. Close your eyes.”

There’s a flash of blue light. _Maybe it was a police siren from outside…_

“How about it? Are you feeling any better?”

Kasumi’s lost in thoughts and feelings. _Why the hell am I wearing Sumire’s glasses? Why am I at a therapist? Where’s my hair ribbon?_ She’s too lost in joy and determination to seriously ponder any of these questions.

“I feel like a weight’s been lifted off my chest! You’re amazing, Doctor.”

“It’s no big deal. It seems like my counseling approach does some good after all. It only works as long as you want to be happy like this though. If you let your grief drown you, it might all fall apart.”

Kasumi isn’t really listening though, as she starts rummaging in her bag to grab her hair ribbon and take off her glasses. “I’m not sure how to put it, but I’m feeling like I’m back, and in a big way!”

Maruki smiles, but there seems to be something sad in it. “Really? I’m glad to hear it. Feel free to drop by should anything come up. We can just chat about cooking if you feel like it.”

Kasumi’s smile vanishes. “I wish my little sister Sumire was still here to cook for me. I don’t know why I was just talking out of nowhere about apples. She knew way more about that stuff than me.”

Maruki’s smile has taken a slightly worrying tone. “That’s right, Kasumi, or should I say, Yoshizawa-san.”

Kasumi’s confused, but Maruki brushes it aside. “I’m glad I was able to help. Good luck with your training.”

Kasumi smiles. “Right, I’m gonna do my best! For Sumire’s sake, and mine!”

She walks out of the door. Shinchi’s a little surprised to see his younger daughter wearing the hairband normally reserved for her older sister, but he’s glad she’s smiling.

“So Sumire, you feeling any better?”

Kasumi smiles. “Yeah Dad, I’m ready to take on the world!”


	3. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren has plenty of words and no words for what happened. Kasumi tries to figure out what works for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late guys. The stuff with the Smash community and some personal issues kinda messed up how I wanted to write this chapter. Going forward, things are going to start changing more and more for sure though, so I'm definitely feeling more and more inspired. Figuring out how to put things down is the hard part, especially when this is my first time at it. But hey, I'm not giving up at it. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Edit: forgot to thank my amazing beta MelHoneyBee for helping out with the grammar and making things flow much better than I would have figured out on my own.

April 11 has finally come to an end, and Ren is sitting on his bed, just thinking about the day he had. The probation diary he got from Sojiro rests at his side. _How the fuck do I explain the giant palace, my face bursting into blue flames, the creepy knights and gym teacher in a fucking speedo?! I’ll write everything except for the palace stuff in here, and I’ll put the rest somewhere else. I don’t want to get in trouble with my probation officer for lying. I should ask Sojiro who that’s even going to be._

Ren starts writing, beginning with how he acquired the journal yesterday. He writes about Sojiro gradually warming up to him and his troubles getting to Shujin; meeting the blonde girl and Kamoshida giving her a ride; and Ryuji cussing him out. When he gets to the part about the palace and summoning Arsene, he writes it all into a separate piece of paper that he folds into eighths and stuffs into the journal. He doesn’t want anyone seeing this unless absolutely necessary, and he’ll take it out when he has to give his notebook to Sojiro. _It’s kinda therapeutic to just put everything out there though_ …

Ren scowls at one point in his writing. He’s watched enough horror movies with his (former) friends back home to know how this usually goes. _You leave the haunted house as soon as you realize it’s haunted, idiot._ Ren’s been avoiding trying to think how badly he fucked up, but now that he’s forced to, all he can think of is the fear he felt in that cell, the pain of the guards kicking him, the helplessness of seeing Kamoshida beating down Ryuji. _Ow, fuck, what is that?!_ He realizes he’s been clenching his mechanical pencil with a death grip, causing it to dig into his palm. He gives his head a shake, takes a few deep breaths ( _like Mom and Dad always suggest_ ), and gets back to writing.

Ryuji and Ren had apparently been sentenced to death for unlawful entry, by the so-called “King” of the castle. _Par for the course for how badly I’ve been getting screwed by the justice system lottery balls. To make things even better, it was fucking Kamoshida._

 _I wasn’t about to let Ryuji or myself die though, and I wasn’t about to allow another creep take advantage of his power to hurt other people again_. _I’m glad I found my courage and my rebellion._ _Arsene is part of me, he’s the dark knight within. I’m never giving up on my justice or my rebellion again, no matter who hates me for it, no matter the shackles that chain me._

“We made a run for it, and after some lucky breaks and a tunnel crawl, we ran into a cat-like monster that calls himself Morgana, that showed us the exit. Lucky timing too, because we were about to hit a dead end.” _Hopefully I don’t ever run into Morgana again, but if I do, I’m not looking forward to playing marriage counselor between it and Ryuji again._

“Morgana and I got ambushed by guards anyway, but it turns out that Morgana has a Persona of its own, Zorro I think. I don’t really know what he means to Morgana, but it’s useful nonetheless.” _Also, I love that our Personas have to be called dramatically by removing our masks. It’s not like throwing a Pocketmoon in battle casually._

“Morgana wanted to explain more to us, but we had to take off. It gave us some medicine though, which ended up being really convenient.” _For some reason, Morgana suddenly started listening to whatever I asked for. I think it’s trying to get me to do something for it though, so I gotta be careful. But if it can help Ryuji and I with the Shujin students that we found there, I’m all for it._

At this point, Ren’s sure he’s done covering the palace, so he shifts back to the regular notebook. From there, his day went pretty normally. He had to pretend not to know Ryuji so that he didn’t get into immediate shit with some cops and a guidance officer; he lied his way through an interrogation with Kawakami ( _she’s not wrong for not trusting me);_ and he tried his best to not be an awkward nerd in front of his class ( _pretty sure I failed that one, not to mention that girl from the car. She didn’t seem to buy what I was selling. Also, how do people assume we’re already banging from not even hearing one stilted conversation?)._

_The fact that someone leaked my record already though is interesting. Kawakami seems too burnt out to be helpful in dealing with things, and Kamoshida already seems to hate my guts (kinda suspicious). Ryuji might be my best shot at figuring out what’s going on here, with my record and the castle too. Like he said, we are in the same messed up boat…_

Ren decides to put the diary down and head to bed. He remembers Sojiro’s instructions to turn off all of the lights and lock the doors. Soon, he’s on the ( _surprisingly comfortable_ ) bed and fast asleep. His dreams bring him back to the blue prison Velvet Room, with the girls and Igor. They say something about his rehabilitation( _?!)_ finally beginning, and harnessing the power of Persona ( _some kind of subconscious armor?)_ . He also finally gets an explanation for the weird app on his phone ( _it’s called the Metaverse Navigator and can take us back to the castle/Palace thing),_ and learns that other people might soon start to help him out. Soon though, he’s sent back to his bed, and he spends the rest of the night in a fitful rest. 

* * *

April 12th is shaping up to be another rough day for Kasumi, but that doesn’t surprise her considering the number of rough days she’s been having recently. The process of adjusting to the transfer to Shujin is taking a toll on her. Everywhere she goes, she feels like she’s being looked at either as a freak, an object, or a victim. _All of which you would know are true, if you only bothered to use your head for anything…_

She’s trying her best to ignore the spiteful voice in the back of her head ( _which_ _sounds disturbingly like Sumire)_ but some barbs stick, and their sharpness scares her. Sumire was never this negative or mean, even if life sometimes did get her down… _What’s going on in my head?_

Her parents don’t seem to notice. That’s not their fault though. They’re keeping themselves busy to stay sane. Dad with his show and Mom with her website business, and the apartment they live in is big enough that she can go unnoticed for days if she feels like it. 

Kasumi’s also been keeping herself busy. Besides practice, she’s been trying to learn some cooking. As much as she wants to try to move forward, she wants something to keep herself connected to Sumire beyond gymnastics. Also, eating good and healthy food might be the key to her next competition, as Coach seems to be worried about her for some reason. _Something about being sure of yourself? What does that even mean?_ Kasumi’s wondering about this as she makes herself a bento box for lunch and omurice for breakfast. She’ll grab a shake from that weird store in the Shibuya station if she’s still hungry. Everything turns out a little misshapen and odd, but it all still tastes good, which is impressive for a relative beginner. 

Kasumi’s eating her omurice, still lost in thought about what Coach said to her when she hears her alarm. Rushing to leave , she heads out the door, barely remembering to lock it. She doesn’t have a lot of time to get to Shibuya, which is a fair distance from where she lives in Kichijoji. Luckily, there aren’t any subway accidents, and she gets to Shibuya fairly quickly. Unluckily, she’s now at Shibuya with the other Shujin kids, all dressed in blazers and pretension. She can hear some girl behind her talking about her hair and ponytail. Regardless of intention, it’s still irritating to constantly be under a microscope, poked and prodded at for other’s sakes. It’s not long before the train gets there though, and she’s separated from the gossiper by the mass of people in the train with her.

Somehow, Kasumi’s able to find a seat on the train. She’s sitting there, just thinking about some dance videos she watched a few days ago and possible techniques to incorporate into her routine. Lifting her head, she notices an older woman in front of her, who seems to need the seat more than her, and offers it to her. However her efforts to spread some kindness are thwarted by a man who immediately slides into the chair. Kasumi can’t help but be impressed, but…

“Excuse me? This seat was meant for this lady, and you kinda took it…” The guy takes a look at her and, somehow, immediately falls asleep. _Well, I guess he needs it too. If he’s fake sleeping, he’s doing a really good job of it._

A boy about her age ( _looks like he’s a year older, based on his collar)_ gives the man an ugly look. “Want me to ‘wake him up?’” He holds up a fist. Kasumi gives the boy a look.

Dark, tousled hair. The usual Shujin uniform, wrapped around a skinny frame, and a pretty bad slouch. Silver-grey eyes with slight bags, framed by eyeglasses almost exactly like Sumire’s, flickering with anger and a secret kind of sadness.

Kasumi tries not to focus on his eyes when she answers. “It’s alright. I can understand his position, too. Looks like the poor guy needs a break.”

She turns to the older woman. “Sorry I couldn’t be any more help…” _As usual… I can't help anyone._

The older woman smiles anyways. “Don’t you worry, dearie. It’s alright.”

Kasumi feels like she needs to do something though. “Please allow me to carry your luggage at least, if that’s acceptable to you?”

“Thank you! You’re a kind one… Ain’t it heavy though?”

“Not at all! I train plenty!” Kasumi ends up needing all of that training to get the old woman to her station shop with her supplies.

* * *

Ren’s day starts out pretty much the same as yesterday. Sojiro exacts a promise from him to make sure he gets to school on time and actually stays the full day. 

As he waits at the Shujin line, he can’t help but notice a head of red hair tied back by a red ribbon in front of him. _That’s definitely a unique site. Her parents must not be from here._

Some students seem to already have opinions about her ponytail and legs. Ren is learning quickly how to deal with the flies ( _sorry, people spouting rumors_ ) around Shujin. _Listen to what they say, because it’s probably based in some truth, but find things out for yourself, but don’t actually care about what’s being said. These people are idiots, useful idiots, but idiots all the same._ He can’t help but tune in a little about the legs part though.

On the train, incidentally, he ends up in a prime position to observe the center of those previous rumors. She’s kind, strong, and tough, if the incident with the seat has any truth to it. _The legs part is definitely true…_ _Also, she trains for something_?

When they get off the train, he notices that she does in fact help out the old lady with her luggage, so she can transfer to another train line safely. Ren’s heading out of the train station when he hears footsteps. _Wonder what Ryuji has to say…_

To his surprise, it’s actually the redhead from the train. She barely seems out of breath from carrying the luggage and running back, though she does take a second to pause. In that second though, Ren can’t help but take a closer look at her. She’s wearing leggings under her skirt, which is surprisingly a little shorter than some of the others students wear. _It does seem like she trains for something athletic_ . Ren doesn’t want to get caught staring at her hips and legs though, so he looks up at her face. She doesn’t seem to have earrings or any of the sort, and she’s wearing the Shujin uniform without any alterations, unlike Ryuji or that blonde girl from yesterday. She has bangs covering her forehead, her eyes a dark brown, and she’s smiling at him. _It’s been a while since someone’s smiled at me, let alone meant it… Doesn’t hurt that it’s a cute smile._

“Pardon me… Thank you so much for trying to help out earlier.” The redhead says.

“For what?” Ren is a little confused. _It’s not like I actually made a difference there…_

“For speaking up when I offered my seat on the train. Sorry I wasn’t clear about that. Not many people would’ve helped me out.”

“Yeah, not surprised there. Shujin people haven’t exactly been the kindest ones around.” She looks at him a little closer. There’s sympathy in her eyes.

“You’re a second year at Shujin, right? I’m a first-year there myself. I totally forgot to thank you on the train, and I didn’t want to be rude to my senpai.” _Not gonna lie, I don’t hate it when she calls me that._

The redhead nods to him, and seems to be heading off, when she pauses and takes a look at him again. _Do I have something on my face?_

“You look like you’re thinking about something. Do you need help?”

“I think I’m good, thanks though.” 

All of a sudden, Ren realizes why his bag feels lighter compared to when he packed it last night, and facepalms. “You’ve gotta be kidding me. I left my umbrella at my place again, cause the rain didn’t seem so bad when I was leaving. I’m gonna get completely drenched getting to Shujin.”

She laughs a little bit and smiles. “I have one. Would you be willing to share it with me until we get there? I don’t mind.”

Ren can’t help but smile back. “Sounds great.”

* * *

The checkered umbrella is doing a masterful job of keeping the rain from hitting Kasumi or the boy she’s ended up walking with. The only problem is, now she has to lean towards him to hear what he’s saying because the raindrops are splattering forcefully against said umbrella. _Well, better that they’re hitting the umbrella than either of us. I just hope I don’t end up leaning too much, that would be awkward._

Kasumi has learned a few things about the boy who’s carrying her umbrella in the last few minutes. His name is Ren Amamiya, and he just transferred to Shujin a few days ago, so he’s staying at a family friend's place. He loves music and sports but doesn’t really know which one he likes the most between hockey, soccer, and baseball. Also, his glasses are fake, and he wears them to try to keep attention away from him. 

Ren’s asked her a few questions too. She’s told him a little bit about her gymnastics, her parents, and her cooking, but she doesn’t want to tell him too much yet, as nice as he seems. _You’re not bringing up Sumire. You barely know him._

Ren’s next question shocks her out of the checklist she’s been making of their conversation. 

“Why are you being nice to me? Haven’t you heard the rumors about me yet?”

Kasumi stops. “You’ve been nice to me, why wouldn’t I return the favor? Also, what rumors?”

Ren stops too. He seems like he isn’t sure what to say. The hand that isn’t holding the umbrella ruffles his hair and nervously pulls at the back of his neck. 

“You know… About the transfer student who’s killed someone, who carries a knife on them and likes to threaten people with it for a fun time. He’s involved in burglary, drug trafficking, rape, murder, whatever the fuck you want to think of… You know, that guy.” Ren’s voice has been getting lower and harsher with each word. The quiet, kind young man on the subway train is gone, and the replacement is a figure full of scorn, anger and disappointment.

“Well, I’ve definitely heard some of the rumors, but I try my best not to buy into them too much. Especially the ones surrounding the honors gymnast, who probably slept with the athletic director and the principal to get in because she has no actual talent. She has legs and an ass and connections, which are the only reason she’s gotten anywhere in her life.” Kasumi tries to stop herself, but she’s sick of it. Sick of all of the people trying to judge her based on looks, based on hearsay. _Thank god I didn’t let anything about Sumire slip._

Ren stands there for a few seconds, probably trying to digest everything, and then he smiles. It’s not much of a smile, but it’s full of understanding, not pity, which she appreciates. She’s sick of pity.

“Guess we’re both not huge fans of the Shujin lifestyle then.” Kasumi can’t help but smile back at that. Smiling’s easier than usual with him for some reason, but she’s not going to tell him that.

“Yeah… Figuring out how to stay strong despite all the rumors is the tough part.”

Ren gives her a look. “With your training, you should be able to handle it better than me.” _Heh. If only my training was actually good for something. Oh well…_

They keep walking, and soon enough, they’re at Shujin. Once it’s safe, Kasumi puts the umbrella away.

“Sorry for asking about the rumors. I didn’t mean to put you on edge.”

Ren shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it, I’m the one who brought them up anyway. I’m just glad you were willing to help out and listen to begin with. Also, if you need to talk about anything, I can give you my Chat ID and you can send me a message, if that works for you.”

Kasumi nods, but the voice in the back of her head refuses to let her believe it. _He’s lying. How could you not be a hassle to anyone?_ She doesn’t voice her doubts however, letting Ren type out her chat ID instead. “I should get going. It was nice to meet you, Ren.”

“You too, Kasumi. Keep your chin up, alright?” _I wish I knew how… That’s what Sumire was there for._ Kasumi smiles, just like Sumire taught her, and heads into the school.


	4. Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren tries to make a difference, and reflects on the nature of it. Kasumi focuses on herself and her success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to MelHoneyBee for the beta for for DoqwithaQ for taking a preliminary look. I definitely needed their help with this one. It's a rougher chapter than usual, and the new tags reflect it.

Ren pities people who don’t know what ramen tastes like. While he prefers variety in his diet (something he isn’t really getting at Leblanc), he does enjoy a good bowl of ramen every once in a while. Spending his Tuesday evening talking to Ryuji at the diner about what had happened to him and how he ended up at Shujin, has become a lot easier now that his stomach and his heart are both full of happiness.

Ren knows that there is still a lot of work to be done to get Kamoshida out of Shujin, especially with the task they’ve given themselves of making his victims talk.

Nonetheless, it’s good to know that he now has a dedicated partner willing to help him out. Ren still doesn’t quite trust Morgana, despite how useful he was earlier today in the Palace. The bit about distorted desires and Mementos is confusing, and not relevant or useful to them right now. Ryuji might be a little slower on the uptake compared to Morgana, regarding how this cognitive world works; his heart’s in the right place though, trying to help the people of Shujin, and that’s more important to Ren. This is why he doesn’t feel bad at all about following Ryuji and ditching Morgana at the Palace.

As the two of them commiserate over not belonging anywhere, and also what they plan on doing tomorrow at the volleyball rally, Ren can’t help but notice his surroundings. The people eating seem to be in their own little worlds, and no one notices the poor server, who clearly looks overworked, except for one man. He’s wearing a shabby suit, and his hair is clearly starting to recede, but there’s an air of kindness and compassion to him. Ren can’t help but smile. 

Once the dinner rush seems to have settled down, Ren sees the older man call the server over. 

“Excuse me, young man. Is there anyone else who works here with you?”

The server shakes his head, and the older man sighs. “I’m sorry to hear that. It must be a lot of trouble for you, being alone with no one to help.”

Ren can hear the server try to play it off as not being a big deal, but the older man doesn’t seem to bite. 

“Look, it’s ok to admit that you’re struggling with something that’s too much to handle. It’s much worse to let yourself burn out or get taken advantage of.”

Ren hears the server say something about the restaurant not having money for more employees, and shakes his head. This brings out an unexpected anger in the old man. Ren’s not buying it either. _I’m pretty sure I’ve seen hiring advertisements for this place at Shibuya, and I’ve only been here like 3 days. They can definitely hire someone, but they aren’t actively looking for it, which means they’re being cheap about it._

“That’s a damn shame. If you wouldn’t mind, I want to talk to your manager and see if he can let you take the rest of the night off, even if that means calling someone else in. You’ve done more than enough to help everyone here out. If he doesn’t listen, I’ll make sure to tip you well.”

The server is shocked, but recovers quickly. He bows, and heads into the back room. Ren is equal parts shocked, bitter, and impressed, in that order. _Adults can do that whole “caring” thing? Lucky bastard got to meet one of the few who does, I guess…_

Ren’s musings are interrupted by Ryuji grabbing his bowl and dumping a whole bunch of ginger into it. _Well, here goes_ … Ren finishes the whole thing as fast as he can, trying to ignore the rising pain in his stomach, so that he can head home and get some rest.

As Ryuji and Ren leave the shop, they talk in hushed towns about their plans, especially when a woman in a suit and a boy in a sport-coat uniform hybrid walk by, clearly focused on some kind of important business.

* * *

There’s something sinister that has been brewing inside the walls of Shujin Academy, and it starts to leak on Wednesday. Tensions are rising, and people aren’t sure who they can trust, teachers and students alike. Most of the rumors that circulate the halls of the hallowed institution revolve around 4 main characters, including Ren himself.

Ryuji seems to revel in what people have to say about him. Whether it’s the mess involving the track team, the disrespect towards staff, or the bleached hair and loud shirts, Ryuji just doesn’t seem to care. Especially when it comes to Kamoshida. Ren’s gonna try to take some strength from that, as Igor suggested last night in the Velvet Room. _Why am I thinking that talking to that guy is “normal”?_

The volleyball rally going on right now is a perfect example of that. As Kamoshida does his best to prance and strut around the gym with the other teachers, Ryuji sits next to him, trying not to fall asleep and giving furtive glances towards the blonde girl across the gym. When Ren catches him, he just gives a loud, fake yawn and slouches again, not caring about the looks he gets.

Everyone’s attention inadvertently turns towards the volleyball game, when they hear the sound of a ball smacking against flesh, and then a thud. Ren looks around. It seems like the gloomy kid in his class took it to the face. While everyone’s distracted trying to get the kid to the nurse’s office, Ren does a scan of the room, paying specific attention to the girl in the chair, and then heads out with Ryuji. For all of Ryuji’s talk of her being really into Kamoshida, she doesn’t seem all that impressed with his volleyball skills. _That falls more in line with what I saw yesterday._

Ryuji has a better knowledge of who’s in Shujin and who would be taking the brunt of the treatment from Kamoshida, so Ren just listens and follows. They end up back in Ren’s usual classroom, talking to a student who’s clearly had a rough time. Somehow, despite the fact that his face is covered more in bandages than skin, he refuses to tell a thing. This forces Ryuji and him to split up to cover more ground, as they don’t have all day to get serviceable information.

As Ren keeps on going through the floors, looking for more students to talk to, the hallways are littered with the voices of students gossiping. Surprisingly, two of the people indulging in the gossip are the girl, and her friend in the ponytail. Ren tries his best to not pay attention to what they’re saying. He does learn that the girl's name is Ann, and her friend’s name is Shiho. 

The next person Ren walks past, on the other hand, just wants him to disappear and take his problems away from Shujin. _Welp, can’t win them all._

As Ren talks with more and more people, he can’t help but feel depressed. No one seems to care about the fact that people are getting hurt, and even if they do, they accept it as part of the price for dealing with someone as exalted as Kamoshida. 

Barely anyone at Shujin likes him or his friend, he can’t make a difference, and to top it all off, there’s some sort of ruin coming for him. _Thanks Igor._

Eventually the day ends, and Ren, feeling like a failure, heads to the courtyard to meet with Ryuji. 

Ann shows up and tries to ask him a few questions, when Ryuji butts in and the two start arguing.

Ann seems to hate what people have to say about her. Whether it’s the choice in men, the almost-fake good looks, or the general way she conducts herself, Ann looks like she wants to be anywhere else but in Shujin. Especially when it comes to Kamoshida, even though she’s being strangely defensive of him. Ren thinks there’s something more serious going on with Ann than just trying to get students and teachers to get along, but he can’t be sure, and he certainly can’t voice his suspicions to either of the two people arguing.

Eventually Ann leaves, after pointing out the obvious fact that no one wants to help them and that, as always, no one is going to feel sorry for the two “delinquents”. 

Ren and Ryuji try to go after the gloomy kid, but Kamoshida seems to be 5 steps ahead of them, and is there to “motivate” the guy to return to the fold. Kamoshida seems to have it out for Ryuji the most, but Ren doesn’t escape his eye either. 

“Didn’t the principal and Ms. Kawakami tell you to keep in line?”

Ren holds back a snort. “Yeah, I was just leaving actually. I ran into Ryuji at the vending machines and we were just talking.”

“Fine. Whatever. Just don’t mess things up here. All of these rumors are making the student body anxious.”

Ryuji says what Ren’s feeling. “You know that’s your own goddamn fault, right? Leaking his record and all?”

Kamoshida ignores that last bit. “This is a pointless conversation. Come, Mishima.” As he turns, he has one last parting shot for the two of them. “Shujin Academy is a place where people who have ambitions in life come to make something of themselves. Unworthy students like yourself don’t deserve to be here.” Ryuji and Ren are both silent as Kamoshida leaves.

Mishima sighs. “Proving that there’s physical abuse going on here is meaningless. Everyone knows, even the parents and teachers. They don’t care, because they get what they need out of the arrangement. You couldn’t begin to understand what it’s like to live like this.”

Ren is livid at the idea of this. “Can’t we do anything to help?" 

Mishima shrugs, but it’s towards Ryuji. “I don’t know about you, new kid, but Ryuji here knows more than anyone that nothing’s gonna help.” He runs off towards the gym, towards the pain.

Both young men are left in the hallway, steaming. They decide to go grab something to drink and cool off before they do something they regret. What they did today already drew enough attention as is, and the fight with Ann was public enough that it’ll probably add more fuel to the dumpster fire of Shujin speculation. _Note to self, try not to have more discussions near the vending machines. They’re good for drinks, that’s all._

Ryuji heads to his classroom to grab his bags, and Ren goes back to the vending machines to wait for him. At the door, he runs into Ann’s friend Shiho. She seems much more banged up than when he first saw her. Her leg is in a compressor and her wrist is bandaged, and most alarmingly, there’s a bunch of cuts and welts above her eyes. 

Ren can’t help but stare. He knows it’s rude, but he’s always had issues staying away from women in pain. _Hell, that’s how I got into this mess to begin with._

Shiho seems to notice. “I’m in the way, aren’t I? Sorry…”

That’s not what Ren’s concerned about. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sorry for staring. Are you ok though?”

Shiho grimaces. “I really am sorry though, I guess I just spaced out.”

Ren nods. “I can’t blame you. There’s a lot going on, with the volleyball rally and everything else. It’s a lot for me too.” 

Shiho seems a little surprised at that last statement. “You don’t look familiar, so I guess this must be new for you. Are you that transfer from Group D?”

Ren grins a little. “Yeah that’s me.” _It’s nice to not be called a delinquent or a criminal. I wish it would happen more often, but like my record being clean, I doubt it’s gonna happen._

“This might not be my business, but don’t let this school get to you. The students, the teachers, the whispers, any of it. This place is full of sharks, and if they think you’re prey, they’re gonna take chunks out of you.”

Ren smirks. “None of that shit bothers me. Once you’ve gone through a court trial without your parents there to support you, not much fazes you.”

Shiho looks up. Her eyes are mistier than they were before. “I’m sorry to hear about your parents, but I’m glad to hear that you’ll be alright. My best friend also gets misunderstood because of things out of her control, and she doesn’t really know how to handle it… Sorry, I was dragging on for a bit there.”

Ren smiles. “Don’t worry about it. You seem like a good friend, and your friend is lucky she found someone like you.”

Shiho smiles back. “Yeah, she’s the best… Anyways, I have to go to practice. I’ll see you around soon?” She walks off, limping a little. 

Ren just stands there for a while. He doesn’t really know what to think of what just happened. _I’m glad that Shiho isn’t like the usual Shujin student, she seems to actually think about how all of this gossipy bullshit might hurt people._ _She seems way too nice for this place, but I appreciate it nonetheless. The more classmates I can have backing me up here, the better._

_I guess I’ll also try to be a bit nicer to Ann going forward, cause it seems like she’s having the same rough time that I’m having here. I just wish we could all be safe and happy here..._

Ren and Ryuji sit down at the vending machine, and are still sipping their sodas, trashing the Shujin population and trying not to worry about Shiho and Ann respectively, when they see Kamoshida come by again. When Ren sees where and who the bastard is looking at, it sends the same fury that he had in the Palace running through him. Ryuji looks up, confused, until he looks the same way and also stands up ( _I guess I stood up? When did that happen?!)_. His eyes now scream murderous intent, and Ren’s sure that’s reflected in his own.

Kasumi is walking with Kamoshida, but she doesn’t seem like she wants to be there. Her fists are clenched tight and her nostrils are flared, but she seems like she’s trying her best to look like she’s listening. The problem is, people are walking by and noticing, as usual. Even the slightest sign of something suspicious seduces Shujin students into slinging statements of varying truthfulness. 

Before Ren can stop himself, his eyes snap to hers. She seems to notice the anger smoldering in him, and somehow, she has the presence to give her head a subtle shake, as if to try to dissuade him from doing anything reckless.

Ren and Ryuji watch, somehow even angrier than they were before, as she tries her best to politely shake him off. They don’t want to involve her with their issues with Kamoshida. Luckily, it seems like the conversation is wrapping up.

As soon as Kamoshida leaves, Kasumi heads in the other direction, away from the courtyard, away from Ren. For some reason, Ren’s stomach drops at the sight. _That’s weird…_

Ryuji sighs. “Man, what can we do here? No one wants to help us, no one even wants to talk to us, the cops ain’t worth shit… We might just have to take the fight to him.”

Ren grumbles. “Why the fuck did we waste our entire day getting belittled by the idiots here then?”

Ryuji glares at Ren. “I know… I get it. I messed up. You’re the smart one, you can come up with an idea, cause we aren’t giving up like this.”

 _What about the Palace?_ “What about visiting the castle and telling the cops about what we found?”

The response is a scoff. “Great idea. Who’ll believe that?” A pause. “What else can we do…?”

An idea hits Ren. It’s so perfect. A new smile forms on his face. “Let’s punish the king.”

“You mean the other world’s Kamoshida? I mean, it’ll make us feel good, for sure, but how does that help us here?”

A familiar voice comes out of nowhere. It doesn’t sound like anyone Ren knows at Shujin though. All of a sudden, a cat bounces up onto the lunch table, and the voice comes out again. _You have to be kidding me… How the hell did it get here and why can it talk here too?_

The conversation with Morgana _(that makes a ton of sense, I’ve clearly lost some of my marbles in the last few days with everything going on)_ takes them to the roof. Ryuji and Ren both get some answers, and some new questions, and some idea of a plan going forward. They’re going to go after the king version of Kamoshida in the Palace created by his distorted desires, so that he confesses his sins in the real world. This will somehow be done by stealing his Treasure ( _capitalized for some reason)_. 

_Honestly, it sounds like a good plan, but it seems too good to be true. We get everything we want out of this, and there’s no evidence we even did anything? Something is going to go wrong while we’re there because fuck me, that’s why. But I guess we really have no choice right now. We’re all alone otherwise…_

Ren sits at the rooftop after Morgana and Ryuji leave, just thinking. _Man, no wonder people get drunk all the time, especially once they have real stress to deal with. Things were so much simpler back home..._

Eventually, he picks up his bag and heads back towards the entrance. He can hear rumors about Ann and her friend involving Kamoshida, orgies, and other behaviors that they consider slutty or prudish. Ryuji had already told him that Shiho and Ann are getting more attention than they want for their interactions with the gym teacher, despite their lack of interest, which is probably why they both clammed up when asked questions. They can’t help but to not trust the school’s male population. 

There’s also rumors about him, Ryuji and even Kasumi that are circulating. _Apparently, I just go crazy and attack people whenever I feel like it? I don’t think any of the four of us have hurt them, so why do they act like it?_

_God, what made these people like this?_

There’s just so much doubt and frustration filling Ren’s mind. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to handle all of the pressure, all of the responsibility, all of the noise. The mask he’s supposed to wear of the quiet transfer student feels like a gag, choking his cries for help, stopping him from getting enough air to breathe.

Arsene seems to stir, in the eye of the storm brewing in his mind. **Thou did not summon my power to seek escape from the world’s troubles but to solve them. Cease thy self-pity, and bring forth thy courage.**

Ren can’t help but smile. There’s something to be said for having a personalized pep coach that no one else can hear. 

Ren’s so deep in trying to internalize what Arsene said, as he gets off the train and heads to Shibuya station, that he almost misses Ann talking on the phone. It seems like she’s having issues with someone who doesn’t understand how boundaries work. When “promise” and “teacher” come into the discussion, Ren knows instantly who she’s talking to. It’s not much longer past that point that she crunches into herself like she took a blow, murmuring about Shiho’s starting position, which prompts Ren to walk over. _That sounds very ominous…_

Ann seems pretty defensive about what’s going on, but Ren wants answers. He’s tired of being in the dark of what’s going on and having to rely on rumors. They end up at a nearby diner in Shibuya, where Ann eventually lets loose about her frustrations. Ren especially sympathizes when she says how much she hates the rumors and the entire school. _Kamoshida’s holding Shiho’s starting position over Ann’s head in exchange for her sleeping with him, and if she doesn’t, he’ll cut her. I’m pretty sure that’s illegal, but then again, what can we do to stop him?_

There are tears in Ann’s eyes, and Ren’s heart wrenches. While he may not know Ann very well, he feels her pain in his bones, and he swears that this horrible situation is not going to last much longer.

* * *

Kasumi isn’t sure how she feels about the teacher ( _Kamoshida, if I remember correctly_ ) that she’s going to be keeping in touch with, now that she’s at Shujin full-time. 

Logically, she knows she doesn’t have a choice. He’s the authority in charge of athletics at Shujin, having taken over recently. The athletic scholarship she received, which stipulates the conditions of her being an honors student, is dependent on Coach Hiraguchi’s review of her performance out of school and Kamoshida’s review of how she’s doing at Shujin.

It’s time for her first review with the man, and she’s not feeling good about it. The meeting is in the school courtyard, as opposed to the gym, because Kamoshida wants some fresh air, and Kasumi isn’t about to argue. She knows that Coach Hiraguchi will come through for her, but she can’t say the same for Kamoshida, and she wants to boost her odds of success as much as possible. 

Kasumi and Kamoshida have been walking for about a minute when Kamoshida starts asking questions. “So, Yoshizawa-san, how are you finding Shujin so far?” The question seems innocent, but Kasumi can’t help worrying.

“I’m doing fine, Kamoshida-sama. Shujin has been treating me well.” It’s as much as she wants to give to the man, especially with the unnerving way he’s looking at her. 

“I’m glad to hear no one has been giving you any trouble regarding your beloved sister. It would be a shame if you were thrown off your game before you even started doing anything worth paying attention to.” Kasumi can’t help wincing at that. She tries to put up a brave face for teachers and students alike, but it’s not a good sign of her emotional strength if a teacher can point out how obvious her sorrow is. 

“As much as I miss my sister, my focus is on my own success. I’m not going to let this school be the reason I fail.”

Kamoshida smiles at her comment. It’s a smile that seems designed to put people at ease, but ends up doing the complete opposite. “Of course. It’s also my responsibility to help make sure that happens, for your’s, and the school’s sake.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m just going to hand out positive reviews for free.” The smile gets even wider, and even more unsettling. A hand gets placed on her shoulder, and it takes all of Kasumi’s willpower not to shrug it off.

Instead, Kasumi clenches her hands into fists, but only for a second. She doesn’t like the implication in what he’s doing, but she doesn’t want to play around with it. “Of course not, Kamoshida-sama. I’m going to do my best to earn my position and my scholarship” 

At this point, Kamoshida is looming over her, but in a way that still looks familiar, that shouldn’t raise any eyebrows. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Ren and an unfamiliar blond boy, both standing near the vending machines. Their faces red and their eyes sparking. She twitches her head at Ren, trying to stop him from doing something, but his presence, and the reminder of his offer of friendship, gives her the strength she needs not to flinch at the next comment of this man, whispered into her ear. 

“Of course you will. You’ll do whatever I ask, because you have nothing else to do, you have no one else to talk to, and you have nowhere else to go. Your future belongs to me, and I shape it however I want.”

He leans away from her. While an effective threat, Ren’s presence in the corner of her eye, which has not moved, makes her feel safer than she would have felt otherwise. 

“I understand completely, Kamoshida-sama. Thank you for your feedback. I will incorporate it into my performance here.”

Kamoshida gives her another grin. He isn’t even trying to hide the pleasure he is taking out of this. “I’m glad we understand each other so well, Yoshizawa-san. You’re all set for now. The next review will probably be on Monday.” Kasumi nods. Kamoshida nods back, and walks back towards his gym.

* * *

The problem with dealing with that man in public, with his grandiose statements and his lecherous suggestions and the way he tries to impose over her, is that it leads to all sorts of comments about what she’s doing with him. 

As she heads out of class the next day, she can hear two students talking about her. She’s been trying to ignore the rumours, but this conversation is a bit too much even for her. 

“Is Kamoshida cheating on Takamaki with the honors student now?”

“Maybe Takamaki is one of those people who looks really good but is terrible in bed.”

“Do you think that Suzui has anything to do with this? Why is she spending so much time with Takamaki these days?”

“I got it! It’s a fourway between Kamoshida, Suzui, Takamaki, and the honors student.”

“Man, some people have all the luck… Imagine getting to bag even one of them?” .

The other major source of comments comes from the meeting she had with Ren two days ago, on Tuesday. Now, some people think that she and the transfer student ( _his name’s Ren, people_ ) are planning to take over Shujin for themselves, some people think she’s stringing both him and Kamoshida along, and some people think she’s dating both of them.

_How the hell am I supposed to focus on doing the thing that I’m actually here to do, when all I hear around me are reasons why I don’t deserve to succeed?_

_Because you don’t deserve to succeed and you know it. You’re a fraud, and you’re a fake, and it’s just a matter of time before people find that out._ Sumire’s voice seems to have made an uncomfortable reappearance in her head. 

Kasumi refuses to engage with it. She has more important things to do than get into an argument with a ghost. 

Kasumi is heading out to her practice, when she walks in on a conversation between Suzui and Mishima, both members of the volleyball team. They seem equally dejected about the conversation they’re having, which doesn’t surprise Kasumi. She wouldn’t be surprised if the volleyball team had it worse than she does, considering that they have to work with Kamoshida every day in order to attain peak performance. Mishima leaves, and she can see Suzui trying to hold back a sob. Kasumi doesn’t want to just stand there.

“Suzui-san, are you ok?”

Suzui wipes her eyes quickly. There’s pain and sorrow written in them.

“I’m ok… I appreciate you asking.”

“Are you sure Suzui-san? I can listen if you want.”

Suzui sighs. “Yeah, I’m sure. I appreciate the offer… uh…”

Kasumi facepalms. She didn’t even introduce herself. “Kasumi Yoshizawa. I’m a first-year.”

“Kasumi-chan, got it.” Both of them smile, though Suzui-san’s is definitely watery. “I just have something I need to do for the team, and then I might need to do something for my friend. I’m just a little stressed out about it, that’s all.”

“I get it. Sometimes sports stress me out too.” Kasumi isn’t really sure what to say next. She’s never been one for helping people out of their problems, preferring to let them sink or swim on their own.

“Yeah… I should get going. It was nice talking to you, Kasumi-chan. Take care of yourself, alright?” Suzui walks off. 

Something about that last sentence bugs Kasumi, but she doesn’t make too much of it. _You’re just going to let another person hurt because you can’t help them?_ Sumire’s openly scornful of her now. Kasumi’s getting better at ignoring her. 

There’s a limp in Suzui’s step that causes an echo in the hall, but that doesn’t stop Kasumi from walking out the door to the station, with Suzui going in the other direction. 

_Suzui can handle herself._


	5. Linkages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren finds new allies. Kasumi tries to stay the course.

Ren’s rattled even before he gets to Shujin. The breakfast Sojiro fed him, while tasty, had barely made its way to his stomach, and threatened to reappear on his way to school. _Thank god I didn’t get pulled into the Velvet Room again last night. If I had to deal with the twins along with how I’m feeling, I don’t know if I would have made it._

He doesn’t know what’s worrying him, but his gut usually isn’t wrong about this kind of thing. As Ren approaches the school, the gossip puts him on edge. He likes Shiho, and he feels bad for Ann. Hearing that something might have gone wrong with her is terrifying.

_Why would Kamoshida ask Shiho to stay late, if it’s Ann who he’s after? Something isn’t right here…_

Ren ruminates on this as he heads to class, and Morgana hops into his desk out of nowhere. The puzzle pieces are sitting in his mind, but he can’t seem to get them to form a clear picture.

Mr. Ushimaru’s droning about separation of powers, when Ren hears a student get up and yell across the room. 

“What’s going on? Is she about to jump?”

Suddenly, as he hears Mishima cry out Shiho’s name, the pieces line up in Ren’s head. _Oh fuck, what happened between Shiho and Kamoshida? I hope Ann’s ok. Oh no, please don’t do it…_

As Ushimaru tries to restore order to the classroom, Ann runs out of the room. Ren goes after her, begging to whoever’s out there that Shiho doesn’t jump.

They don’t listen.

As Ann rushes to her best friend, Ren sees Ryuji coming. There’s no easy-going smile or look of surly rage on his face. There’s just shock and sorrow. Ren doesn’t know what to say or how to feel.

They run towards the courtyard. Ren notices a teacher yell at a student to get everyone back to their classrooms. Threats and curses are flying from his mouth, and the diligent-looking student is too flustered to dignify this treatment. Instead, she focuses on helping the paramedics to the scene.

Ambulance sirens are wailing and Shiho’s on a stretcher, Ann crying near her. Students are taking photos of the two. The teachers refuse to take responsibility for them.

Shiho calls Ann, and she leans down.

“Ann… I’m so sorry. I didn’t want this… but I can’t take it anymore…”

Before passing out, Shiho whispers something that causes Ann to gasp, “Kamoshida!?” The paramedics are ready to leave, and Ann joins them.

The ambulance takes off, leaving Ren and Ryuji in the courtyard with the other students. Ryuji seems to have also heard what Ann said, deep in thought.

Ann’s reaction kick-starts Ren’s thinking from this morning back into gear. Ren finally sets the pieces, and he doesn’t like the picture they’re painting. _I really hope I’m wrong…_

They both notice Mishima crying over Shiho from a distance, almost like he needs to help, only to lose his courage and run away. Ryuji and Ren sprint after him. He’s easy to catch, considering all the wounds he has, and they quickly corner him in a locker room.

Ryuji gives the guy a shove that might have been unnecessary, but Ren doesn’t care. He’s not feeling merciful, and he’ll take the information out of Mishima, one way or another. _You gotta break a few eggs…_

Ryuji seems to be on the same page. Mishima is cowering, but he refuses to talk. Ren is done with this.

“Tell us. We won’t rat you out. Even if you deserve it.”

Mishima seems to believe them. With a deep breath, he talks. “Mr. Kamoshida called Shiho to his office last night. Whenever we go there, we get beat up. It’s not just the two of us either. It’s whoever he wants to hurt. Must have been worse this time... When she came back I tried to help her out, like I tend to, but she refused to talk to me. She was limping much worse than usual, and there were all kinds of bruises on her neck, like he had grabbed her there. It came out of the blue too, because she had done nothing wrong in practice.”

Ryuji’s incandescent with rage. “He didn’t… That motherfucker!!!” He slams his fist against the locker and runs out of the room.

Ren can’t see anything, a red fog covering everything in his sight. Arsene screams in rage within him, and Ren’s certain that he would join him if he were to open his mouth, so he remains silent. He runs after Ryuji, hearing Mishima panting behind him.

The PE office, in a corner of the second floor, raises alarm bells in Ren’s head. It’s already bad enough how much power Kamoshida has within the school, but to own a place that’s out of the way…

Ryuji’s already inside, so mad he doesn’t know what to say. He’s shaking in rage, fists clenched at his sides. Ren sides up next to him, hands in his pockets to control himself. Mishima looks like he wants to be anywhere but here. Morgana seems to have been following them, hiding behind some boxes, but the cat stays silent. Kamoshida, _the motherfucker_ , is just sitting at his desk, filing grades into the system.

It’s only when he seems to finish entering the grades that he looks around and sees the three teenagers.

“What do you want?”

Ryuji answers. “We want the truth. What the hell did you do to Shiho?”

“What are you two talking about? I mean, I hope she’s ok, but what do I have to do with that?” _The bastard has the audacity to act innocent._

Ren kicks the chair next to him, sending it flying across the room. He planned on staying quiet, but there’s something about the way Kamoshida’s acting that infuriates him.

“Don’t you fucking dare play dumb with us!” Ren growls, finally getting Kamoshida’s attention.

“What on earth is this! What are you trying to say, transfer!”

Ren’s tone is glacial, a contrast to the heat running through him. “You raped Shiho. Say it.”

Kamoshida smirks. “What if I did? You’re going on about allegations you got no proof of. All I need to say is she wanted it, and her reputation as a volleyball player and woman goes down the drain. I’m sure none of you would want that. How would our little blonde whore friend feel about it, Sakamoto? Even if we all know it’s not true, how do you think she’ll deal with that?”

“What’s more, how is poor Suzui going to disagree? She’s in a coma now anyway, and it’s not looking like she’s gonna make it. So sad. I guess the star of the girls’ volleyball team just couldn’t handle the pressure of being the school hero. Especially after the delinquent who assaulted me got the track team disbanded.”

Ryuji looks like he’s ready to break someone’s neck, and Ren can’t blame him. His knuckles are aching to ache.

Kamoshida notices and scoffs. “Do we need to have another case of self-defense?”

Ryuji seems to want to find out. He throws a horribly telegraphed punch at the man, but Ren stops him. Ryuji tries to shake him off.

Ren speaks through gritted teeth. “We got a plan, remember? We can’t do it here.”

Kamoshida grins. “What plan? You have no hope. No one’s going to save you, least of all that idiot you two brought. The most you could do is earn that record Mishima leaked.” 

Ren looks back at Mishima in shock. “What?!” _No wonder I was getting judged the moment I got here… My life could be so much easier if it wasn’t for this guy._

Mishima has tears in his eyes. He tries to say something, but he’s too choked up. Kamoshida steps in. “It’s why I kept him around after all. He was begging so much to stay on the team I offered him an in. The idiot knows his way around a computer, if not a volleyball, so I had him leak your records all over the internet. Why not throw a punch at him too? He’s at least earned it.”

It’s a sign of how off-balance Ren is that he’s considering it. Logically, he knows Mishima got blackmailed. But the red fog inside his head is screaming to punish all the sinners in this house of horrors, and Mishima definitely fits those bills. The boy in question has sunk to the floor under Ryuji’s look of betrayal, muttering how he didn’t have a choice. _Coward, you always have a choice. You just wanted the simple way out._

Ren barely pushes the anger and resentment to the back of his head, in time to hear Kamoshida throw down the gauntlet. “You have two weeks to enjoy being students here. After that, I’m bringing up all of your names at the next school board meeting for immediate expulsion.”

Mishima gasps. “You can’t just do that. We have done nothing wrong!”

Kamoshida ignores him. “As for you, transfer, I’ll tell the parents you endangered their children by threatening a teacher. I’m sure they’ll love to hear about that. Who knows, maybe the cops will pay you and that pathetic coffee-store guardian of yours a visit. Now, get the _fuck_ out of my sight.”

Ryuji’s eyes are glistening. Ren can’t tell whether it’s from rage or sadness. He pulls Ryuji’s arm, dragging him out of the room, Morgana following them. He spares Mishima a glance. _I couldn’t care less what Kamoshida does to him. He deserves it. x_

* * *

Ryuji, Ren and Morgana sit at the vending machines in silence ( _why do we keep ending up back here?)_ None of them know what to say to each other. The hopelessness that comes with having your fate be under the control of others isn’t new for them, but it never seems to get easier to bear. _That changes today._

“We’re taking him down!”

Ryuji agrees. Morgana wants to argue about technicalities, but Ren cuts it off. “Fine, whatever you want to call it, we’re putting an end to this. Let’s move. _Now._ ” The bite in his tone is clear. He wants no further argument. They pick up their gear to head out, but are interrupted.

“Is it true you are getting expelled? Everyone’s talking about it.” Ann steps up behind them. 

“You came all the way just to tell us that? Thanks, Ann.” The vitriol in Ryuji’s tone is unmistakable, but Ann doesn’t back away.

“If you’re going to deal with Kamoshida, I want in. I can’t just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho and you two…”

Ren isn’t against having someone else help them out, but only if it’s safe. Ryuji doesn’t seem on board with the idea at all. “Don’t butt your head into this.”

Ann doesn’t seem to care whether Ryuji wants her involved or not. “Shiho’s my best friend, and neither of you deserves this for trying to protect her!”

“Goddamnit, stay out of this Ann! Why can’t you freaking listen?!” _Where is this coming from? Does he really not like her that much?_

Ann seems more hurt than surprised. She doesn’t respond and runs off. 

Ren gives Ryuji a look, as if to ask _what was that about?_

Ryuji shrugs as she leaves, though he doesn’t seem happy about what he did. “We’re going to a place we don’t freaking get. You really think I’m gonna bring her there with all that’s going on?”

Morgana pipes up. “I’m sure you mean well, but there could be consequences. Women can be much bolder than men.”

Ren nods. “Let’s hurry then, before we have to see those consequences.”

In the alleyway, Ren and Ryuji bring out their phones to transport them to the Palace. 

They don’t see Ann behind them until it’s too late…

* * *

The Thieves discover an unused room that looks good for taking a break and sit down for a few minutes. Mona goes out of the room to scout ahead, but the news he brings back isn’t good. It seems Ann found her way to the Palace, ending her journey through it by getting captured by the guards. 

They run after Ann, following her voice. Skull sprinting ahead of Joker,. 

Ann’s yelling at a guard. “I’m sorry for touching the armor. I’ll keep my hands to myself, ok?”

Ren can’t help but sigh. _How is she acting like any of this makes sense?_

They smash through the door they can hear Ann through, ending up in a shrine-like room, the floor littered with candles. Ann’s strapped to a cross, guards flanking her, Kamoshida and the cognitive Ann both glaring at her. Half-naked women in volleyball shorts lounge around on the floor in front of Ann, feeling the aftermath of the pleasure in being used by the lord of the castle.

Ryuji runs in, shouting Ann’s name. The shadow Kamoshida is unimpressed. “This brat again? Just when I was gonna enjoy myself with not one, but two of my princesses...”

Ann’s disgusted, shouting, “What is the deal with this guy?”, and Ryuji growls, “You little…”

Kamoshida’s face lights up in understanding. “You’re here to scare me off because you’re pissed at me, right? It’s not my fault that whore jumped, you know? If you had just been a good little girl and taken it, I would have spared her. At least until I was done with you… But you were so reluctant, with your hard-to-get act, that I just had her take your place. A cunt’s a cunt, no matter who it’s attached to, if you know what I mean…”

Ann’s livid. “You fucking bastard!” The guards don’t seem to appreciate her profanities, as they move closer to her, swords raised. Ryuji is ready to spring into action, and his tension is so obvious that Kamoshida notices.

“Take one more step and she’s gonna have a nice scar on her neck. Just sit back and enjoy the show. It’ll be the first and last time you get to see her naked, after all.”

The cognitive Ann doesn’t seem to hate the idea, as she coos from Kamoshida’s arm.

Both Ren and Ryuji want to step in, but there’s no safe option. However, as soon as they catch Ann’s voice, they realize they don’t need to.

“I’m so sorry Shiho, for everything that happened. It was my fault, but I’m not gonna let myself be punished like this for what he did to you. Letting this piece of shit toy with me… what was I thinking?”

After seeing this happen twice, Ren’s surprised Kamoshida is still surprised. That doesn’t mean he’s complaining.

Ann doesn’t care how Kamoshida’s taking this. “I’ve had enough of this. You pissed me off, you son of a bitch!”

The transformation looks as painful for Ann as it did for Ryuji, but as she rips the mask off, a new Ann stands before them. The Shujin uniform and submission have been replaced by tight red leather and a look of authority, promising pain and punishment to all sinners. Ren’s not sure whether he enjoys looking at Ann in _that way._ _I think there’s something going on between Ryuji and Ann I don’t want to be in the middle of_. 

He’s still a teenage boy though, and he’s not gonna pretend that this Ann isn’t hot.

Ann runs at a guard, who’s too shocked to react. Ann lobs the sword pointed at her, grabbing it while in motion to jam it down her cognitive version’s throat, erasing her existence. Ann is now the predator, stalking her prey with the sensual grace of a panther, and Kamoshida’s the prey. 

“I’m not some cheap girl you can toy with. You stole my best friend from me, you stole everything from Shiho and destroyed her. Now it’s your turn. I will rob you of everything!”

The guards turn into Shadows and charge at the three–no, four–Phantom Thieves, but they have no hope in taking them down, especially with a super-charged Ann at their side. “I’ve had enough of you, Kamoshida. No one’s going to stop me now!” _Rape, sexual harassment, and death threats are fine for the guards, but I guess they draw a line at robbery._

Shadow Kamoshida doesn’t seem like he wants anything to do with the woman of his obsessions now that she’s regained her autonomy, and he flees the room. Ann seems like she’s out of gas herself, and collapses on the ground. Ryuji picks her up with an expression that’s both proud and upset. “That was badass and all, but how did you get here?"

Morgana seems more unimpressed with Ryuji than usual. “That’s not how you talk to a woman, moron.”

It turns to Ann, who it keeps calling Lady for some reason, and asks if she’s all right.

The human-cat hybrid shocks Ann, and she glosses over the “Lady” part of the question. “What is this thing? Is it alive? How can it talk? And… where in the world are we? What am I wearing? Why am I dressed like this?”

Morgana, bless its heart, tries the strategy of getting a fired-up person to calm down by telling them to calm down. It doesn’t work. Also, he doesn’t even answer any of Ann’s questions.

Ann seems to have the biggest issue with the clothes and is trying her best to make herself seem as small as possible. It’s both amusing and upsetting to Ren, considering the fire she had not 5 minutes ago. He tries to lighten the mood. 

“You look good.” He gives her an exaggerated once-over.

He’s pretty sure Ann would slap him if she had energy, “What are you talking about? What the hell are you thinking?”

Morgana decides to play peacemaker. “How about we get out of here fast. I’m sure more guards will come soon.”

Ryuji grumbles for a few seconds. “Gimme your arm, ok? I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself. Joker, can you grab her other arm?”

Ann smiles. It’s dim, but it’s there. “Ok.” 

* * *

They end up at the Shibuya Station, near some vending machines. Ren tries not to shiver. He feels exposed, like something’s still coming for him.

Morgana simpers. “Are you feeling better, Lady Ann?”

Ann seems more confused at who’s asking her these questions than the tone being used. _Why is it so cold?_

Ann turns her attention to Ren.

“So, if what you told me is true, we can make Kamoshida have a change of heart, right? Can we really make that bastard confess to his crimes?”

Ryuji steps in. “There’s so much shit going over Shujin, while teachers and parents turn a blind eye. If any of us tried to complain about it, the school would just shoot us down. They don’t care about us. This is the only choice we got.”

Ann turns to him and nods. “Then let me help too. I want him to pay for what he did to Shiho. He keeps going on like nothing happened, even though he raped and almost killed her… I’ll never forgive him.”

Ryuji seems impressed with Ann’s coldness; he takes a few seconds to digest what she said. “You mean, you want us to take you along?”

Ann scowls at the ( _probably unintentional_ ) condescending tone. “Don’t act like I’m gonna drag you down! Weren’t you paying attention? I can fight too.”

Ryuji doesn’t want to make the decision here, as he turns to Ren. He nods to Ann. Morgana agrees with his decision, but Ren doesn’t buy his reasoning. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect her.” _Nevermind, there it is._

Ryuji doesn’t seem happy at that idea. He groans, but agrees. Ann beams at him, which relieves some of his scowl, though it’s still there; the negative energy seems to transfer to Ann instead, and her cheerful features are quickly masked by an ugly determination. “I’m gonna do whatever it takes to make him pay! Just let me know when you’re heading back in.”

They quickly trade phone numbers.

Ann heads out, saying she needs to go to the hospital to see if Shiho has stabilized, and Ren hears Morgana behind him praise Ann’s virtues again. _I really hope this doesn’t become a habit._ Ryuji seems to think the same thing, if his look of disgust is any sign.

Ren gets the unpleasant news that he’s going to be Morgana’s caretaker from now on, as it needs a place to stay. _Dammit, I can’t even be mad at Ryuji for saying no. Hopefully Sojiro doesn’t kill me for this. Things seem to have been going ok since Monday’s fiasco._

They head their ways. Despite an added amount of bulk, it’s not long before Ren’s back at LeBlanc. 

* * *

When Ren gets back to his place ( _it’s not quite a home yet_ ), Sojiro’s smoking a cigarette, and a woman with short dark-blue hair sits at the counter with a cup of water. Sojiro kicks him upstairs and the lady leaves, but not before Ren gives her a once-over.

Leather jacket, ripped tights, short dress, high heels. _She’s too old for me, but I wouldn’t hate it if Sojiro and her were a thing…_

It’s just him and Sojiro now, and Ren can’t help the trickle of fear going down his spine, causing him to stiffen. _God, I hope this goes well…_

Ren tries to make small talk to ease his nerves and learns that the woman is the head of a clinic in Yongen. Whether she deserves the position is up for debate, according to Sojiro’s sources.

_She sells weird medicine and has people issues? Sounds like I found my doctor for the next year. Can’t say Mom and Dad are gonna love it..._

Ren scurries upstairs as Sojiro locks up. He drops his bag on the bed, and Morgana jumps out, padding his feet on the sheets. It doesn’t seem too impressed, but Ren can’t find it in himself to care about Morgana’s opinion.

Unfortunately, Ren doesn’t have enough time to tell Morgana to hide as he hears footsteps thundering up the stairs.

Ren can’t tell how Sojiro feels about this. _There’s definitely anger and frustration... maybe some kindness?_ “Why did you bring that here?”

He tries to score some sympathy points, even if it means stretching the truth a little. It seems to work, and Sojiro says that Ren can keep the cat as long as he takes responsibility for it. _That’s a better deal than I was expecting._

Morgana seems excited, though Ren doesn’t know why. Turns out he could smell the fish Sojiro was bringing upstairs. _Seems like this hardass has a soft spot for cute things. Maybe if I was a young girl, he would like me._

Morgana takes a break from talking about the mystery of his origins to eat the fish. “The way this fish is, I think the chief might like me better than you.” 

Ren can’t help but ruminate on that. There’s bitterness festering in his system. _I know I’m a teenager with a criminal record, doesn’t mean I can’t get tired of all the bad takes. I’m trying my best to be a good person and friend, and all I have to show for it is an expulsion and the reputation of a criminal hanging over my neck. I’m so tired of this… I just want someone to tell me things are gonna be OK._

Ren tries to take some deep breaths to calm himself. It doesn’t work. Now, along with all the thoughts, he feels like he can’t breathe. It takes so much effort and noise to get air into his lungs. It sounds like _sirens._ He’s not seeing his room. He’s seeing the police sirens, the ambulance sirens ( _I could have helped Shiho)_ , all the sirens that have defined his life over the last few months.

Ren realizes what’s happening. _I’m having an anxiety attack. Of course. Fine, how do I deal with this?_ He saw this before, when his mom came to visit him in the prison cell. He knows what he needs to do. Ren closes his eyes and tries to draw steadier breaths, which helps stop the squeeze on his heart. He makes a determined effort to walk over to his desk and grab a cup of water he left there last night. _I’m at LeBlanc. I’m not in jail, I’m not at Shujin. I’m alive, I’m safe._

Slowly, his senses return to normal. There’s a voice he recognizes, as the sirens start to fade. He feels a weight on his shoulders, and fur brushing against his hair. Morgana’s voice rings in his ears.

“Hey, Ren!! Are you ok? What was that? Do you want me to get your phone?” Ren appreciates Morgana’s concern. _Glad to know he might actually be looking out for me._

“I think that was some kind of anxiety attack. And yeah, I would appreciate my phone.”

Morgana gingerly hops off Ren’s shoulders and grabs his phone from the bed _._ “These last few days must have been a lot to you... I guess it finally caught up.”

“You might not be wrong.” _Should I try calling my parents and ask them if they’ll let me see a therapist?_

Morgana hands the phone to Ren, then jumps back on the bed. His eyes look serious. 

“Hey Ren, how about we make a deal? You take care of me, and I’ll take care of you. How about I teach you about infiltration tools?”

“Let’s do this.”

“I like that answer.” _He seems happy._

Morgana puts his paw out and Ren grabs it. They shake.

A few moments pass. Ren tries not to snicker.

Morgana pulls its paw back and sits down.

“I expect great things from you, ok? Try not to let me down.” _Glad to see someone still believes in me._

* * *

The next morning. Ren’s back on the rooftop with Ryuji and Ann. Ryuji knows a place to buy better equipment, so they decide that he’ll be the one to handle that. Ren and Morgana know the perfect place to get medicine. They split up for the day, agreeing to infiltrate as soon as they’re ready. 

Soon, Morgana and Ren stand before Yongen Jaya medical clinic.

The doctor greets them herself, sitting at a receptionist’s desk. The room looks like any doctor’s office; magazines, charts, and flyers strewn all apart. The doctor looks at Ren, “What are you here for?”

Ren decides to be as close to the truth as possible. “My body’s been lethargic recently, and I’ve also been having nightmares the last few days.”

The doctor nods and asks him to follow her into the exam room. Ren answers a few questions about how he first noticed his symptoms and where he thinks they might have come from. The doctor scribbles into a notepad.

She soon has enough information and bluntly tells Ren her diagnosis. “In a case like yours, it’s usually a result of stress and some form of trauma you’re still processing. I’m going to prescribe you some pain relievers, ok?”

The doctor winces when she says this, realizing she’s out of them. Instead, she prescribes him sleep medication. _But that’s not what I’m here for._ “I’m not giving you a lot to start with, so if you need more of these, tell me ok?”

“Do you have any other painkillers besides the ones you ran out of?”

“Yeah... You’re not actually here for the sleep medication, are you? I’m not that dumb.”

“I mean, not exactly, but I have been having sleeping problems and I’m sure I had an anxiety attack yesterday. I wasn’t completely lying.”

“Sure. I’m guessing you’re here because you’ve heard the rumors about me, right?”

“Like I said, both things can be true at once. Are the rumors true, though?”

“Who’s to say? The problem is, all I get now are people that want more than just pills out of me... Fine, I’ll prescribe you some medication.” Ren looks up in shock. _I thought I was gonna need a lot more begging. I’m sure there’s a catch..._

“But I’m only going to give you medication that will help you recover your health. It should be fine. This stuff comes from my private practices, it’s all made by me.” 

“Sounds good. That’ll really help.”

“I’m glad you’re quick on the uptake. I have to wonder though, out of professional curiosity, what are you planning on using the medicine for?” Ren shrugs.

She nods. “I guess it’s none of my business then.”

On the way out, Ren sees an old man with a suitcase walk into the doctor’s office without checking in. He decides to stick around, in case he hears anything interesting.

The doctor tries to act cool, but the conversation quickly devolves. The old man seems to accuse her of creating a medicine that caused some problem. She tries to play dumb, but it doesn’t work. _This drug seems illegal. What’s going on here?_

_I wonder what Takemi-san did to become a pariah..._

The man seems to have heard him, and Ren rushes to leave. It looks like his sneaking around still requires improvement.

Outside, Morgana and Ren agree to come back when the old man isn’t around to ask about the theoretical medication. 

Ryuji sends a group message, asking about going shopping for equipment tomorrow. Ann can’t make it, but Ren decides that it might be a good idea to make sure nothing goes wrong. Ren heads back to LeBlanc and immediately crashes once he takes some sleep medication Takemi prescribed, too tired to do anything else. 

* * *

Kasumi doesn’t want to think of anything beyond the burger she’s planning on getting. She’s terrified that the second she takes her mind off it, the thoughts she’s been trying to ignore will come screaming back. She’s so tired of it. She’s so tired.

Maruki seems to sense her mood. “Things don’t seem like they’ve been going well. You can talk to me, you know?”

Kasumi tries to be nonchalant. “It’s been a bit of a rough week, with the adjustments to the new school.”

Maruki nods, but there’s a discerning look in his eye. “You’re sure? Your parents didn’t drag you here without a reason... I want you to be honest with me. You can trust me.” 

Kasumi attempts to keep her cool, but her throat is tight. She tries to nod, and instead just swallows. It’s not that uncommon anymore. She raises her hand, as if to ask for a pause, and tries to recollect herself. _Might as well tell the truth._

“The last few days have been horrible.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I thought things were going better with Kas–” a weird blue crackling energy flashes in the room– “Sumire?”

“It’s not really about that, even though that’s been a problem too. I guess I’ve just been having a rough time at school lately.”

Maruki leans forward. “That sounds tough. Do you want to tell me what’s going on? I want to help you.”

Kasumi breaks at that last line. The voice in her head isn’t even Sumire this time. _You seem to be developing a weakness for men who want to help you. You’re pathetic._

“I have to attend meetings with a teacher who’s supposed to assess my performance from the school’s perspective, so they can determine if I get to keep my scholarship. He... tried to coerce me into giving him sexual favors in exchange for grades.”

Maruki stiffens hearing this. “I thought Shujin was a reputable institution?”

Kasumi lets out a bitter laugh. “The next day, a student tried to commit suicide.” Maruki tips his head in sorrow. “I talked to her the day before, and she didn’t seem ok, but I did nothing to help her. I assumed she could handle it.”

“As soon as I saw Shiho get taken out of the school in an ambulance, everything inside of me just fell apart. I was throwing up, retching, crying, sobbing. It was like Sumire had died again. I’m such a terrible person. I wish I had helped.” 

Maruki passes Kasumi a tissue. Without her realizing, a couple of tears had pooled in her tired eyes. Maruki then asks her a question. “Why do you think you’re a terrible person?” 

Kasumi sobs. “I let Sumire die. I let Shiho jump. I can’t help anyone, not even myself. I’m a failure...I’m the worst person in the world. I know I’m the worst sister in the world.” 

Maruki sighs. “You can’t keep living with this pain, can you?”

Kasumi tries to shake her head. “No, I don’t want to. I spent all weekend just crying. I had nightmares about Shiho and Sumire, how I couldn’t save either of them.”

Maruki gives her a smile. “You don’t have to deal with the pain. You can choose to let go of all of it. You’re alive, aren’t you? You have a family, right? Focus on enjoying your life with them instead. Try to set up your life in a way that focuses on the pleasure of what you do instead.”

Another flash of blue energy ripples through the room, and Kasumi nods. What Maruki is suggesting is a better alternative than spending her days as an emotional wreck. Maruki starts talking about actualization, and how people need to create a sense of ideal self so they can maximize the pleasure in their life. It’s a little beyond her, but it sounds helpful.

Kasumi leaves the office, feeling much better. Sumire tries to jump back into her thoughts, but she sounds muffled, almost like Maruki had tried to shut her off. 

_You really think you’d know how to feel good about anything?_

Kasumi doesn’t respond, preferring to keep it as muffled as possible. The burger she promised herself seems more tempting than ever. She heads down the street over to Big Bang Burger when the sight in front of her grabs her attention. 

Ren and another boy with rakish blond hair are walking out of a dirty alleyway. The blond has a grin that scares Kasumi, and Ren’s expression makes him look like he’s on a mission. Something about the look in Ren’s eyes, though it’s hard to make out with the glasses and the shaggy hair, causes a hot swooping sensation in her stomach. It’s not a feeling Kasumi’s used to, but she doesn’t mind it. Sumire’s voice doesn’t share that opinion.

_You really think he wants a broken mess like you? No one wants you. Hell, I died to get away from you. The best thing you could do is die to get away from yourself._

Kasumi tries to hold back a sob at Sumire’s hateful words. People already look at her weirdly, though she’d like to think that’s usually out of jealousy. She doesn’t need a proper reason for them to look at her like she belongs in a psychiatric institution.

The blond seems to notice her looking at them. He nudges Ren, who’s face brightens up. Kasumi wouldn’t say he’s happy, but he definitely seems less sad at the sight of her. Kasumi smiles back at him as the boys come closer.

“Hey Kasumi.” Ren smiles at her. The swooping sensation comes back in full force.

Thankfully, Sumire’s voice stays quiet this time.

“Hello Senpai. Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, this is Ryuji. He’s a second year like me. We met on the first day of school when I got lost, and he’s been helping me get used to Tokyo. We just went to a cool shop he found, and we were gonna grab a bite before heading back.”

Kasumi takes this as an invitation. “Really? I was just about to grab something at Big Bang Burger too… which is why I’m standing outside of it… like it wasn’t already obvious…”

Ren’s friend grins. “Awesome! I love ramen, but a good burger can really hit the spot!”

Kasumi smiles. She can’t help feeling better.

As they enjoy their burgers, Kasumi learns about Ryuji’s complicated history with Kamoshida, and that he and Ren are to be expelled in 2 weeks. Kasumi’s face drops when she hears how they earned their punishment. _Of course, Kamoshida raped Shiho. This is what I get for not helping her._

They seem like they’ve accepted their fates though, so she tries to keep a brave face about it. She feels awful that they are both getting punished for trying to do the right thing.

Ryuji brings Kasumi out of her thoughts by gesturing at her third burger of the day. “Ummm, isn’t that a lot of food?”

Ren nudges Ryuji. “Why would you ask a question like that!?” A cat ( _?!_ ) pops out of Ren’s bag and meows at Ryuji, who doesn’t appreciate the cat’s tone. 

Ryuji looks apologetic, though Kasumi can’t tell if it’s because of Ren or the cat. She’s more interested in the cat than Ryuji’s apology, though. “Senpai, where did the cat come from?”

Ren squashes the cat back into his backpack, a rougher gesture than Kasumi was expecting. “This is why I told you not to stick out.”

He turns to Kasumi and smiles like nothing just happened. “This is Morgana. I found him abandoned a few days ago. Now he follows me around and begs for fatty tuna. He’s a good cat, but a little loud, as you saw.” 

Kasumi giggles. Ren smiles back. Ryuji sits back and laughs.

“I like you, you’re fun. We should hang out more.”

“I’d love to, Sakamoto-senpai. Sadly, I’m usually too busy with practice to spend time with people. I have a lot I need to achieve if I’m going to stay in Shujin. The school expects a lot out of me.”

“That sucks. I get it though, track was a nightmare for my social life. If you’re around though,send us a message.”

“Of course. Same goes for you.”

The cat meows again. Ren straightens up, looks around, and nods. He gives Kasumi a reassuring smile, but it only has the opposite effect.

“We should probably head out. We both have to make the most of our time left as free men, and I’m sure you have to get back home.”

Kasumi nods. They get up and wipe off the tables before walking back to Shibuya Station to head their separate ways.

* * *

Somehow, Kasumi makes it through the night without nightmares, but it doesn’t seem to help her day start off any better. 

Once she gets to Shujin, she’s immediately accosted by Kamoshida. She has to try her hardest not to throw up at the sight of the man, and this is before he starts with his usual tirade of exchanging favors. Worse, the vice-principal has decided to attend the meeting. His blatant disregard for Kamoshida’s behavior is shocking. 

Kasumi decides to play nice with Kamoshida and not bring up Ren and Ryuji’s expulsions. It’s not her problem to solve. 

_Isn’t that the same line of thinking you had with me and Shiho?_

Kasumi returns to the conversation happening in front of her. Kamoshida’s been droning about her future for a few seconds now. “You’re expected to bring in results for this school. You need to be careful of who you choose to associate with, because it reflects on the school and yourself.”

Kasumi nods. “Of course, Kamoshida-sensei. I want to do my best for you and the school. I’ll keep working my hardest to make sure that happens.”

The vice-principal nods. “Good. I’m glad we all understand each other. Now, we should probably let Yoshizawa-san get back to class.”

Kamoshida smiles– _why does he look like a shark_ –and agrees. He goes to open the door, but not before he lays a hand on Kasumi’s shoulder and lets it linger for a few seconds. She tries not to shudder. 

As they all walk out of the room, Kasumi spots Ren coming her way. She smiles at him, which causes all the adults to frown. 

Kamoshida seems to have set another teacher onto Ren, who looks like he wants to be anywhere but in this discussion. “I’m glad you’re already on top of this problem, Miss Kawakami. Also, why do you know this guy, Yoshizawa”

Ren nods. “I helped her out with a guy on the subway.”

Kamoshida smirks. “So you could take advantage of her later down the line, of course.”

Ren scowls. “Of course not.”

Kamoshida turns to Kasumi. “I recommend you stay as far away from the likes of him as you can. He’s exactly the type of person you shouldn’t be getting involved with.”

Kasumi doesn’t want to cause a fight, but she’s in shock of the open hostility towards Ren, one of the few nice people at this school. For the time, she just goes along with Kamoshida. “Of course, sensei. I’ll keep that in mind going forward.” 

Hurt flashes through Ren’s eyes. Kasumi vows to apologize to him later. 

The territory-marking seems to irritate Kawakami. She ushers Ren into the office, and Kasumi heads back to her classroom. Before she steps in, she sends an apology text to Ren, asking him to meet her after class. 

For some reason, it takes 3 days for her to get a response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for your patience with me. It's been a rough few weeks. I got hit with a bit of writers block, and I've kinda been struggling a little bit with overall motivation (not just writing-related), but I'm back now.
> 
> I added a couple of new tags for this chapter, because of the natures of some of the situations in it.
> 
> I wanted to thank my beta MelHoneyBee for her patience with me throughout the last few weeks, as well as her willingness to read and pare this chapter down to size. 
> 
> Of course, I appreciate all of your support and comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren faces his actions. Kasumi lends her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck I am so sorry for basically going up and away for the last month, but it's been ridiculously busy. I finished out my internship and also P5R before going camping for a week, then having to get into remote college right away. I finally decided that I needed to bash out this chapter. I really like how it ended up, and I really appreciate how all of you have been so patient and supportive with me, it's really motivating me to keep on trying new things and improving as a writer and a person. 
> 
> Onto the chapter, I'm glad I could finally throw in some goodies and some developments, but there is pain coming. There always has to be... 
> 
> CW: rape elements, death, abuse

Ren’s sitting at the barstool in Leblanc, but everything’s a little hazy. Sojiro hands him a cup of coffee. Before he can take a sip, the door chimes open. A plainclothes detective and a police officer show up. The charges filed by Kamoshida violate his probation terms and he’s taken straight to jail. 

As he sits in the interrogation room, drugged and beaten, a familiar grey-haired prosecutor gives him an unimpressed look.

“Is that all of your testimony? Are you deliberately staying quiet, or did the dose affect your memory that badly? In any case, spending more time on you would be a waste.” She walks out of the room, leaving Ren alone with his failure. As he sits there, a man enters the room and shoots the guard that’s watching over him.

He points his silenced pistol at Ren.

“Allow me to enlighten you. That trivial sense of righteousness you’ve paraded around? This is how it pays off for you.”

He fires.

Somehow, it’s both the worst pain he’s ever felt and completely painless.

Ren wakes in the Velvet Room. A voice scolds him for his failure and says his rehabilitation is to be forever incomplete.

Igor speaks. “Your game seems to have come to an end. What a truly foolish effort.”

Then darkness again. It never ends. 

* * *

Ren wakes up with a shout. The hyper-realistic nature of the dream terrifies him. He takes several deep breaths to regain control over his body, trying his best not to wake Morgana, who somehow is still asleep.

_ I failed to help Ann and Ryuji; I failed to help Shiho. Kasumi would have had to live under Kamoshida’s thumb forever. I got drugged and beaten by the police, died and spent forever in a hell between dreams and reality. Great start to my day.  _

Ren tries his best not to dwell on the dream, but he can’t help it. He’d honestly rather think about it than the mission he has today. 

Yesterday, the Thieves decided to send out the calling card designed to steal Kamoshida’s desires. Ren didn’t hesitate when he gave the responsibility of writing the card to Ryuji, especially considering the history they share. He would be too busy making some extra lock picks at home.  _ Hopefully, this goes well. Ryuji can be reckless even when he means well. _

As he heads downstairs with the familiar weight of Morgana in the bag on his shoulders, Ren doesn’t know what to make of the look that Sojiro is giving him. He generally has a hard time figuring what’s going on in his guardian’s head, so he lets it be and eats his breakfast.

As Ren walks into Shujin’s main hallway, he notices a red tint to the walls. Someone covered the boards that are used to highlight student accomplishments and events with a bunch of red postcards. Ann is looking at one of them and reads it out loud.

“Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students who can’t fight back. That’s why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your own sins. We hope you are ready. From the Phantom Thieves of Heart.”

Ren walks over to Ryuji, and Ann follows. Ryuji has a massive grin on his face. Ann’s not really impressed with the letter, and Ren stays silent. He doesn’t really disagree with Ann, but he’s not about to get in the middle of their argument.  _ I mean, it’s not that bad. Could use some polish, though. _

As students debate over the postcards, Kamoshida walks into the hallway, acting like someone forced him to eat a ghost pepper. He scares everyone back to their classes, and glares at the Thieves, standing further away. He strides towards them.

“Was it you two?”

It might be the nightmare causing this reaction, but Ren doesn’t care about subtlety anymore. 

“What if it was? What are you gonna do? You’re already expelling us in two weeks!”

Kamoshida turns white, then red.

“You have the nerve to address one of your teachers like that, after everything the school has done for you? I might just repay the way you’re treating me with a visit to Suzui at the hospital. How’s she supposed to do anything to stop her sympathetic volleyball coach from checking on her wellbeing?”

Ann storms towards Kamoshida and slaps him.

“HOW DARE YOU!”

Kamoshida is stunned, but quickly recovers.

“I’ll overlook that, I’m sure you’re just blinded by grief and a little sensitive regarding your best friend... As for the two of you, I don’t really care what you try to do. You’ll be expelled soon enough anyways.” With that parting shot, he walks back towards his office.

Ren and the other Thieves stay put. It’s obvious to them the calling card worked. Now it’s a matter of executing the heist. They only have this Wednesday to get it done.

The rest of the day goes by quietly, and before long, the four thieves are back in the Palace. Joker shifts his team to the promised Safe Point. From there, after making sure that everyone is equipped with items that will be useful in case of danger, it’s merely a few hurried strides to the Treasure Room.

The Treasure is a huge crown. The sight of it causes a strange reaction in Mona, who starts scratching and rubbing all over it. His excitement earns him the derision of Skull, which makes him finally calm down. Mona tries to brush it off, but Joker’s sure that none of the  _ actual humans _ in the room are buying it. He tries not to scowl. They have a job to do, and the distractions only increase their chances of getting caught.

Unfortunately, he’s proven right. As all three of the human Phantom Thieves work to carry the crown out of the Palace, they hear a familiar simpering voice chant. Their arms are unceremoniously and painfully relieved of their burden.  _ Usually, I don’t mind being right, but are you fucking kidding me right now? _

Kamoshida’s cloaked figure does a flip over the Thieves heads, and lands on his throne, summoning his crown to him. After providing his usual drivel of justifications that fails to convince anyone, he turns into a slobbering four armed demon, carrying a wine glass and golden cutlery. “I’m allowed to do whatever the hell I want and profit off of it. None of you brats are going to stop me!”

Panther glares. “You’re a goddamn demon obsessed with your sick desires!”

Skull bares his teeth. “We’re gonna be the ones who dispose of you!”

Joker sets his feet in an attacking stance. “You really think you’re gonna be the one who takes us down? By the time I’m done with you, you won’t have a leg or arm to stand on! Let’s finish this!”

The demon doesn’t seem to appreciate Ren’s defiance, and screams incoherently. Joker smirks.  _ It’s showtime. _

The battle takes a lot of effort, even with Joker both coordinating and taking an active role in the fight. Skull continually boosts Joker’s attack before charging in with electric and physical moves. Mona works to blast the Shadow with gusts of wind. Panther stays back, trying to avoid the demon’s lustful glare, healing Joker and Skull as needed. This strategy of all-out assault seems to work, even with Kamoshida sending barrages of volleyballs their way. 

Unfortunately, Kamoshida uses the goblet of legs in front of him to heal, which forces Ren to change his group’s strategy.

They regroup, recharge, and redirect their attacks towards said goblet, trying to prevent Kamoshida from regaining more strength. Kamoshida really doesn’t appreciate that, which just causes the Thieves to smirk. The goblet breaks easily ( _ unlike Kamoshida _ ), and Kamoshida wails in pity, giving the Thieves a chance to rush into an All-Out Attack. 

As seems to be the case for this fight, every step forward requires a step backward. After launching the attack on Kamoshida, he calls out a cognitive version of Mishima, who serves up a volleyball for a painful spike. Joker barely has time to get his team to guard before the ball strikes the floor with a bang, causing a painful ripple in the ground.

Kamoshida now seems to be getting personal, because he calls in a cognitive version of Shiho to serve him next. It’s a cruel joke, and Joker doesn’t find it funny at all, especially when a weak lunge at her knocks her down. After all, Kamoshida only saw her as a frail porcelain doll meant for his pleasure. He grits his teeth and tries to force the team to focus their attacks on Shiho before she can help Kamoshida. They follow his suggestion, but he can’t seem to follow his own advice. When he looks at Shiho to lob an ice spell at her, all he can see is her limp body in an ambulance, the sirens, the pain of the gunshot and the darkness of his dreams. It’s all noise and fury, nothing coherent, but it throws him off badly.

Instead, he aims towards Kamoshida again, so he can at least do some damage, but even that’s not working. His attacks aren’t landing and his vision’s blurry, and unfortunately Ryuji can’t power up someone else without wasting his own time. 

Shiho gets up and Kamoshida gets off the spike again. This time, Ren’s so distracted staring at Shiho, that he can’t get his team to guard in time and they all take direct hits from the volleyball. Mona is able to heal everyone to a small degree, but it isn’t enough. The spike threw them off badly. 

Having run out of volleyballs, Kamoshida sends Suzui away, by thrusting one of his monstrous fingers inside of her and curling it outwards to rip her cognition apart from the inside. 

None of the Phantom Thieves know what to say or do at the sight of this. They’re all in shock and pain from the spike. To see someone they care for be violated in such a brutal and callous way is traumatizing, especially considering the pain she’s already suffered at his hands. 

Joker can’t think straight at all, even though he knows in the back of his head that this isn’t real. All he sees is Shiho, Ann,  _ Kasumi _ ,  _ that woman _ , all powerless at the hands of predatory men, all being torn apart by a cruel world.

Joker takes a second to guard, even though he knows that’s delaying the inevitable pain. He needs to focus. Skull notices the guard and chooses to hit Kamoshida with a powerful lunge. The Shadow winces in pain and the crown wobbles unsteadily. Kamoshida’s Shadow rushes to keep the crown on its head, sighing when it’s secured.

Joker realizes that getting the crown away from Kamoshida is the only way they’ll be ending this fight on their terms. He sends Skull, as he believes in the athlete’s mobility and speed, to get the crown off Kamoshida’s head without being noticed. Unfortunately, while Panther and Mona are able to land their attacks, Joker seems to find his spirit flagging. His motions become more and more careless, to the point the Demon King starts dodging them. With every dodged attack from Joker, Kamoshida seems to gain more and more of his awareness back, if not his strength.

After summoning an ice spell at Kamoshida, he looks towards the top of the balcony where Ryuji stands, waiting for the opportunity to strike. Kamoshida notices.

“Oh, so you guys were trying to steal my crown, huh? Well, too bad! I’m the king here, and no one gets to take that from me.”

He swipes at the balcony with his golden knife, cleaving through it in one strike, causing Ryuji to fall to the ground. Ryuji isn’t able to catch his fall in time, and his leg makes a clear snapping noise as he hits the floor, head snapping back in a way that guarantees whiplash if not a concussion. He turns white as a sheet and groans in pain, struggling not to scream.

Ann screams for him. Joker blanches. They both run towards him, trying to keep their composure. Ann lifts Ryuji’s head into her lap and feeds him some medicine. Joker just stands to their side, trying his best to keep Kamoshida at bay with Arsene, as the Shadow swings his knife wildly in glee.  _ This isn’t how this was supposed to go.  _

Out of the corner of his eye, Joker sees Morgana wince. He quickly jumps onto the rubble and starts the climb back to what’s left of the balcony, grabbing onto ivy and vines. Morgana strikes in a flash, and Kamoshida’s crown tumbles to the ground, landing at Ann’s feet.

Ren’s impressed, but can’t help feeling defeated at the same time.  _ Some leader I turned out to be. This would have gone so much simpler if I hadn’t fucked it up. Now we don’t know if one of our team members is going to walk properly anymore. _

As Ren stands there, Morgana, who’s pushed the crown away from a flailing Kamoshida, turns to him.

“We get it, you made a mistake. You can dwell on it later. For now, let’s finish the job.”

The two housemates strike against Kamoshida’s remaining defenses. Ryuji eventually gets up, though he’s still labored, leaning on Ann’s shoulders. Ann doesn’t even bother to hit Kamoshida, focusing solely on healing Ryuji.

Kamoshida collapses in a heap, his adored crown reverting to a much smaller size. Joker moves to grab it, but Kamoshida does another acrobatic leap and carries it to a balcony, stopping when he realizes he’s backed himself into a corner.

Ann scoffs at him. “What’s wrong? Ran out of places to hide? Why don’t you jump? Aren’t you a great athlete?”

Kamoshida whines, but Joker doesn’t care. He’s tired of his excuses. Ryuji, who’s standing next to him, supposedly feeling better, seems to feel the same way.

Ann smiles. Joker can’t help but think how appropriate her codename is turning out to be. “Now you’re getting to see the same view Shiho did before she jumped. I hope you’re feeling like she did too. Like the shame is eating you alive. Like there’s no place to hide, to feel safe. Do you want to make the jump and see if you’ll survive, or risk dying here?”

Carmen flares behind Panther. Joker and Ryuji both look at her. There’s a fury in her eyes that neither of them wants to take away. She’s earned this justice, for both her and Shiho’s sake. 

Kamoshida begs for his life. Joker smiles. If it were up to him ( _ and with how I’ve been doing today, I’m glad it’s not) _ he would scorch the fucker and deal with the consequences later.

Carmen brings her arm up to load a fireball. Ryuji screams Ann’s name out of worry. Ann turns and gives him a smile that she probably thinks is reassuring, before turning back to Kamoshida and blasting a fireball inches away from his face. Blisters erupt on his right eyelid and ear, the heat melting away the skin around his cheekbones. The nauseating smell of burning flesh almost makes them gag. Kamoshida screams in pain and flails on the floor, throwing the crown to Ann. 

Ann turns to Joker. “It was for the best. If his mind shuts down, he can’t admit his crimes.”

Ryuji smiles at Ann. ”Doesn’t mean we can’t give him pain for the road.”

Joker nods and turns to Ryuji. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Give me your bat?”

Ryuji gives Ren a confused look, but nods and hands it over. “Sure?”

Joker smiles at him, then turns to Kamoshida. He hasn’t played baseball in a while, but he still has his swing, and he cranks the pipe towards Kamoshida’s crotch.

Kamoshida slumps forward, whimpering so he doesn’t scream in pain. “What am I supposed to do now?”

Joker gives him a look. “Atone for your crimes and never come near any of us again. Or we’ll be back.”

Kamoshida nods and fades into light. A blue butterfly floating out of the light catches Joker’s eye.  _ Why does it look like the exact shade of blue from the Velvet Room? _

He’s so focused on the butterfly, it takes the rumbling of the castle floors to snap him back to reality.

Morgana starts running, and Ren joins in. Ryuji seems to need a second, but he’s soon sprinting faster than Ren could ever hope to go. Ann tries to keep up with all of them, but the tail really restricts her movement. As they make a mad dash for the exit, Ren can clearly hear Ryuji panting and swearing, trying not to collapse from the exertion. He trips twice, but all the Thieves safely make it out of the castle.

Once they’re back in the alleyway near Shujin, they take out their phones and discover Kamoshida’s Palace is, in fact, no longer accessible. The stolen crown has turned into Kamoshida’s old Olympic golden medal. They can’t see the results immediately even though the Palace has collapsed, which means that they have a few days of waiting around to do. Curiously, the Meta-Nav app is still on all of their phones, even though they destroyed Kamoshida’s Palace.

All of the Thieves slump as they realize that they still aren’t off the hook yet, Ren’s most of all. Morgana’s reassurances do nothing to make him feel better. He tries his best to urge patience to his group, and for some reason Ryuji and Ann seem to buy it. They head home together, and Ren stands in the alleyway, watching them leave. He sees Kasumi and a man in a brown coat walk out of the school together, but he can’t bring himself to say hello, and heads home.  _ Why would any of them want to talk to me, anyways?  _

* * *

As Ren walks home, Morgana realizes his caretaker’s not in a mood to talk, so he stays silent. 

While he normally loves watching the people on the subway lead their lives, filled with joy and worry and promise, Ren just wants to fade into the background today. He feels like a fraud, someone who can’t be counted on.  _ Joker, huh? I feel like a joke alright. I don’t know why they still trust me after today. I’m honestly glad we now have to wait for Kamoshida’s heart to change. I don’t have to feel like a failure in front of my team anymore. _

Arsene is also suspiciously silent, almost like he’s waiting for Ren to pull himself out of this funk. As Ren walks back into Leblanc, the normally quiet and soothing atmosphere feels oppressive. The smell of coffee beans, which normally puts him at ease, reminds him of the heat and ash of Ann’s fire. He gets a text from Ann. For some reason he can’t understand, she feels like thanking him.

Once she disconnects, Ren spends a bit of time reading before he heads to bed. As he sits in bed, he reaches for the sleeping pills he’s been taking for the last few days, and takes them without thinking, before sinking into his bed. 

He still doesn’t feel right, and as soon as his eyes close he knows he’s going to be summoned to the Velvet Room once again. He hopes that consulting Igor tonight will help him regain some peace of mind, especially after how this nightmare of a day and night has ended. 

Arsene shivers at the feeling of the Velvet Room. Ren himself feels off, and for a second he wonders why he feels stuck in this place. 

_ What’s going on?  _ Ren tries to ask Arsene.

_ Thou cannot comprehend the troubles that stir.  _

_ That’s even more cryptic than Igor usually is. You’ll help me when I need it, right?  _

_ Of course. I am thou after all. For today, though, rest and regain thy fortitude. The answers that thou desire are not yet worth seeking.  _ Arsene’s reticence surprises Ren, considering the bond that they share. He decides not to push any more, for today at least.

Igor speaks up, interrupting Ren’s conversation with his Persona. “Well done, you have defeated the sinner of lust.” 

Ren tries to speak up. “What happened here last night? Did I actually come here?”

Igor doesn’t seem to understand the question. “I merely brought you here to congratulate you. Your wardens understand how rare my praise is. You should be proud of your efforts. It will not be long before your rehabilitation can truly begin. That will be the way you’ll stand against ruin, and you must strengthen your will in order to do so.” He turns back to his books, their conversation over. 

As Ren lies back down in the cold metal bed, he sees a young girl with both her eyes in the place of the one-eyed twins that usually torment him. Red lines run through the blue of the Velvet Room, and Igor is now a floating creature made of black ooze. A black door with red highlights is behind Ren, but he doesn’t know what to do with it. He can hear Igor cursing in the background, and Arsene gives Ren a chilling smile at their jailer’s rage. 

Ren sits up in his room again, trying not to throw up as he remembers the disturbing way the Velvet Room distorted before his eyes. He looks to his side and sees the sleeping pills before standing up in shock and revulsion. He now realizes exactly why the day went the way it did; though he grabs the bottle, instead of opening it again, he takes it downstairs, out of the house and throws it into a dumpster.  _ I’m never taking sleeping pills again. I’ll find some other way to deal with my anxiety. These things almost cost me one of the only friends I have and definitely don’t seem to be worth the trouble they’re causing me.  _

* * *

Kasumi’s starting to get worried.

Even though she’s been trying to keep herself distracted the last few days, focusing on gymnastics and trying to learn how to cook, she can’t help thinking about Ren. She hasn’t seen him or heard from him since their meeting at the guidance office, and she can’t help worry that it’s her fault.

She can’t help feeling Sumire would know how to handle the balancing act she’s being forced to put on right now. Sumire had so much grace to her movements, and she knew how to be kind without offending anyone. Kasumi feels like she’s stumbling around in the dark, having faith that there’s a light out there to guide her.

Right now, she’s sitting at the school’s courtyard, eating her lunch. There is something off about it.  _ Story of these last few weeks, or just life without Sumire. God, I miss her so much.  _

She fondly remembers a time she and Sumire went to the swings and practiced flips off of the swings until they got caught and scolded by their mother. While she sits and reminisces, a raven-haired boy to her left is busy pouring yen into the soda machines. He loudly slams his fist into a red machine, then pumps it in triumph when a free soda clunks out of the machine. Kasumi looks up, startled, then smiles when she sees who’s making the commotion.

Ren stops, and his usual charm and easy smile seem to fail him for a second. He does an undignified flail of his arms towards the soda machines. “This isn’t what it looks like, ok?”

Kasumi snorts. “Alright, Ren-senpai, what does it look like then? Because all I’m seeing is that you have a vendetta against that poor vending machine..”

Ren sighs and drops his arms. “Never mind, it’s exactly what it looks like. I was just buying my friends some sodas cause they helped me out of a jam yesterday, and I was hoping that I could grab a free one for myself.”

Kasumi smiles. “You’re a good friend, you know that?”

Ren sighs again. “I’m not so sure. Mind if I sit down?”

“Of course. I was actually planning on looking for you after school.”

Ren smiles again. It’s a freer smile than the one he gave her on Monday, but it’s still sad.

“Glad I could help  _ someone _ out.”

Kasumi’s smile immediately drops. Though she doesn’t know her senpai too well (and wants to change that), it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to tell that he’s in a bit of a mood. The emphasis on his words is a little too obvious.

“Sorry for asking, but are you alright Senpai?” She doesn’t like how he’s slumped forward on the bench, face in his hands. Now that she can get a closer look at him, she can see the bags under his eyes and how his hair looks more messy than usual.

_ It’s still a cute look, though.  _ Sumire notices. Kasumi can’t really disagree. 

Ren starts talking, though his voice is muffled from his hands. Kasumi has to lean in to listen, and she can now smell a faint smell of spice and coffee from him. It’s not a bad smell, but she can’t focus on it right now.

“I made a mistake, and I got one of my friends into a bad situation. Thankfully, he’s ok. I just feel like even more of a failure than usual, though. I don’t really know what to say to him cause of that, so I’ve been avoiding him.”

Kasumi shifts in her seat.  _ If only you could avoid me, wouldn’t that be so much better for you? Well, you don’t get to live in dreamland, you have to live with me, for the rest of your life.  _ She doesn’t want to hear Sumire right now, even less so than usual. She wants to be a good friend to Ren. 

Ren doesn’t seem to notice her shifting around though and continues with his spiel. “The rest of the school gives me space to begin with and my parents can’t talk to me, which definitely helps me with feeling isolated to begin with. I just don’t feel like I can accomplish much right now.”

Kasumi does something she hasn’t done since Sumire was alive. She doesn’t cry at the sadness she feels hearing Ren sound so dejected. Instead, she grabs Ren’s hand in hers and squeezes.

“Ren-senpai. Look at me. You’re a good person, and your friends are lucky to have you. I’m sorry, by the way, if what I said in front of Kamoshida made you feel the way you do, because it isn’t true at all. I said that because I panicked. I was scared of him hurting me the way he had hurt Shiho, and I wanted to be safe from that.”

Ren doesn’t look up. “You know he would have gone after you a few days later, right? He takes, and he takes, and he takes. He took everything from Shiho, he almost took everything from Ann–”

Kasumi frowns. “You don’t have to lecture me about Kamoshida. I’ve dealt with him a few times already, and I already feel bad enough as it is.” Now the tears are welling in her eyes. “I don’t feel like I’m accomplishing much right now either, if I’m being honest. I could have stopped Shiho-senpai from getting raped and I didn’t, I can’t help my parents, and here I am, wanting to be a good ear for you and crying out all my problems instead.”

Ren finally looks up. His eyes are watery too, but he seems to have gained control over it. He looks at Kasumi’s hand and his hand linked together and smiles, before detaching it to gently wipe away some tears gathering in Kasumi’s eyes. Once he’s done with that, to Kasumi’s surprise, his hand finds its way back in hers. She can’t help noticing how his hand lingered on her cheek for a second too long...

“We’re a pretty pathetic pair, aren’t we?” Kasumi lets out a wet laugh, but Ren continues.

“I didn’t mean to sound patronizing; I just wasn’t sure you understood the danger you were in, even by continuing to stay in his good graces. Also, you can talk to me about your parents or anything else going on in your life if you want to. I like talking with you.”

Kasumi smiles, though there still are unshed tears lurking in her eyes. “Ok, Ren-senpai. I enjoy talking with you too.”

She moves back to their original topic. She’s getting tired of Sumire screaming in her head, wanting to be heard. “I was serious though, when I said you are a good friend, and your friends are lucky to have you. Sometimes, you just need to accept that they’ll be with you and that they trust you. Otherwise, you’ll miss out on the good times you can have with them if you’re scared of hurting each other.”

Ren nods, but Kasumi can tell he isn’t quite buying it. “I don’t want to hurt more people, though.”

Kasumi smiles wistfully. “I feel that in life you’re guaranteed to hurt people, whether or not you want to. The only thing you can control is what you do once you’ve hurt them, and how you can make it up to them.”

Ren seems to mull on what Kasumi’s saying for a bit, but then nods repeatedly in acceptance. The steely look of determination in his soft grey eyes that she saw three days ago is back. She doesn’t mind any of the looks Ren usually has, but she won’t deny that this is her favorite one so far. He looks like a warrior prince, someone who can take on the world, no matter the injustices thrown his way.

Ren lets go of her hand, though he’s clearly not thrilled about doing so. “Thanks, Kasumi. I really needed to hear that. I’ll go talk to my friend after school today. Like I said earlier, if you need to talk to me about your parents or anything else, you can tell me about it, ok? I feel like we’re friends, and I want to help you too.”

Kasumi smiles brightly. “Of course we’re friends, Senpai, don’t be silly.” She’s going to say something further, but her stomach grumbles a little. Luckily, Ren doesn’t hear it, but it reminds her she and Ren-senpai have been so caught up talking that they lost track of time. “I just realized, we probably don’t have a lot of time left to eat lunch.”

Ren looks at the time and curses. “Actually, I have to head back to class. Kawakami-sensei wants me to do daily check-ins for a few days until the heat from our meeting on Monday dies down. I’ll talk to you soon though, ok? Reach out if there’s anything you need.”

Kasumi grins. “Got it, Senpai! See you soon hopefully!”

Ren walks out of the courtyard, headed back to class. Kasumi slumps against the bench. Now that Ren’s left, she can feel the heat running in her body, especially her hand and cheek. She never thought a boy’s hands could be so soft, but Ren-senpai continues to confuse and impress her.  _ He has to keep up a dedicated routine to keep them that way. _

_ More than you can keep up.  _ Sumire smirks at her. Kasumi ignores her in favor of devouring her weird-tasting bento and heading back to class. 

* * *

The rest of the day goes by pretty fast for Ren. His head is still swimming from his talk with Kasumi.  _ The way she smiles at me, the look in her eyes, the sound of her voice.  _ His hand still feels like it’s on fire from when she was holding it. He’s surprised his face hasn’t spontaneously combusted from all the heat raging in it.

He gets a text from Ryuji and Ann, asking him to meet at the rooftop. He responds that he was just about to message them and that he’ll be right over. He puts his phone back in his pocket and climbs up the stairs to the roof. When he gets there, they’re both hiding under the awning and have expectant looks on their faces. He stands next to them, waiting to hear what they have to say.

Ryuji cracks first. “What are we bein’ all quiet and shit for? We beat that effin’ bastard Kamoshida! We prolly aren’t gonna get expelled!”

Ann nods. “Yeah, it’s awesome. I just can’t help being worried. Things went so badly so fast yesterday when we were fighting the demon king thing, whatever that was.”

Ren decides this is his moment. When he looks back later, he’ll see this as the first step he takes on his road to making the great change in the world that he wants.

“I fucked up. It’s on me. I was having trouble sleeping for the last few nights before we went into the palace, and I took sleeping pills that the doctor prescribed to me to fight it off. Instead, I had a really bad nightmare, and I was off my game all day yesterday. Hopefully, we won’t ever have to go back inside of a Palace, but our MetaNav still exists for some reason, so if or when we do, this won’t happen again.”

“We’re all equals here, so I want you to tell me what I can do to be better. I’m learning how to do this on the seat of my pants, just like you guys, it’s just for some reason I can do something beyond you. That doesn’t make me any more special, and I know I can do better than yesterday. So be honest with me.”

Ann stands a little straighter. “Just be honest with us that you aren’t at full strength or aren’t feeling it. We could have gone today and I’m sure things would have gone better. Because you made a mistake though, it affected all of us.”

Ryuji gives Ren a light shove. “She’s right, Renren.”

Ren smiles, but it’s a little tight at first. “First off, don’t ever call me Renren ever again. Second, that’s a good point. I’ll tell you if I’m not doing ok, and I hope you guys will too.”

Morgana jumps out of Ren’s bag. “I’ll make sure this guy takes care of himself from now on. I thought the sleeping pills would help, but I’ll figure out some other ways to tire him out. From now on, he’ll also be kept on a strict sleeping schedule so he can do his best as our Wild Card.”

Ann smiles at the cat, pinching his cheeks. “You’re so thoughtful and sweet!”

Morgana sighs and falls down onto the ground in bliss. The rest of the Thieves laugh, simply enjoying life with each other.


	7. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi has quite a few painful conversations in a short amount of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> About that stable schedule thing... Life came up to me and was like "bitch you thought?" It's been a brutal month and a half, but I think I'm starting to come out of it, and a better person for that. I'm not gonna make any commitments about stability though going forward, cause 2020 is a thing. 
> 
> This chapter was a force and a half to write. It's almost all dialogue, as you'll see here, and the conversations are uncomfortable, which is really hard to get yourself into when your life is also revolving around a bunch of tough shit. It's also just generally harder to get into the flow of writing dialogue. 
> 
> Anyways though, I think it came out really well. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!

Kasumi lands, knees straight, one arm high to let the ribbon fall down gracefully, as Coach Hiraguchi has been trying to teach her for the last few months. However, the target of her efforts doesn’t seem to share the same level of optimism as her.

“What are you trying to accomplish here?”

“What do you mean, Coach Hiraguchi?”

“How do you want your body to move?”

Kasumi doesn’t really get what she’s asking. Her body moves the way it moves.

“I don’t think I understand what you’re trying to ask, Coach.”

Hiraguchi nods and smiles serenely, like she has all the answers to Kasumi’s questions.

“That’s fine. Look, I think we need to take a break for a couple of weeks.”

Kasumi’s shocked.  _ Coach is kicking me out of the gym. _

When Sumire had passed away, Coach had only given her a day of rest to attend the funeral before forcing her to get back to training.  _ And now she wants to throw all that out the window?! _

She takes a second to think before she says anything rash and swallows. Coach notices the motion, and it makes her smile even wider.

“Why do you think we should do this?”

“I think you need a break. You need to stop pushing yourself so hard, and I need to back off a little because we’ve gotten to a point of diminishing returns.” Kasumi can’t really argue with that. She hasn’t been feeling the improvement she usually does after practice these last few days. 

There’s no way she’s telling Coach that right now though. 

“Really? I’m curious as to what you wish me to do here?”

Coach laughs, though it is tinged with a faint note of scorn Kasumi’s never heard before.

“The fact that you can’t answer that question yourself is exactly the point I’m making. As your coach, it’s my job to make sure you’re in top shape for what comes next, and sometimes rest is the best way to make sure of that.”

Kasumi really doesn’t understand what’s going on. “How do I keep improving if you’re not going to be there to help me?”

“You have to figure that out for yourself. That’s probably one of the biggest things you need to take care of if you want to reach your potential, which I still do believe in.” 

Coach takes Kasumi’s hand into her own, and grasps it firmly. There’s a faint smile on her face. “Let me be clear. I’m not giving up on you, but I need to make sure you aren’t giving up on you either.”

Coach gives Kasumi a hard look. “Who are you doing this for?”

“Me and my sister, and our shared dream.” Her coach frowns severely at this. It’s an ugly look compared to the way Hiraguchi-san usually looks at her. Kasumi immediately knows she’s given the wrong answer.  __

“We both know that’s not true right now, and if you’re not going to be honest with me, then I don’t see a point of trying to keep things going. Let me know when you’ve figured things out and are ready to get back to work.” With that, her coach walks out, grabbing her bag.

Kasumi nods at the shrinking figure. She tries her hardest not to sob, or let the tears slowly pooling in her eyes fall. She turns around, walks towards her locker, and grabs her equipment, clenching her fists the whole time.

_ It’s because you’re letting everyone down hard. Not just this last month, but your entire life. Coach just wants to let you down easy.  _

She can’t even disagree with Sumire. She walks out of the gym, towards the TV station her dad works at. She just wants a hug, and she knows she’ll get one from him.

_ I’m trying to survive without you being here. All I get is your worst self as a plague in my head. You’re ruining everything around me. _

The Sumire in her head just smiles. 

_ Good.  _

_ You deserve it.  _

_ You’re a coward and a murderer. Coach knows it, your parents know it, how long until Ren-senpai figures it out? _

Kasumi shudders.  _ He’s never going to find out. I’ll make sure of it. _

Sumire just laughs.  _ How? You can’t even control your body. How are you going to control your mind? _

Kasumi grits her teeth.  _ I’ll figure it out. No thanks to you. Some sister you’re turning out to be. _

Sumire’s laughing so hard she’s struggling to breathe.  _ Hah. You’re going to complain to me about the type of sister I am? I’m not even gonna answer that. _

_ Fine.  _ Kasumi swears under her breath. It’s not something she normally does, but she can’t find another way to express the anger and disgust she’s feeling inside. She stands there for a few seconds, and is only distracted by her phone lighting up in her bag. 

She sees the date (April 29), along with a message from Ren and a message from her mother. She reads the message from her mother first and sighs in relief. She’s just asking if there’s any ingredients she wants from the store for meal prep this weekend.

The message from Ren makes her smile. He’s passed out at the doctor’s office. His tongue is hanging out of his mouth and there’s a bit of drool to the side. His cat (Morgana?) is curled up on his chest.

The text that follows reads:  **My doctor forced me to send this to someone so I couldn’t just delete it.**

Kasumi snorts.  **How exactly did you end up in this situation? Also, why are you sending it to me?**

It doesn’t take long for Ren to respond.  **The only people whose number I have are Ryuji and Ann. They’re awesome people, but there’s no way I’m trusting either of them with sensitive information like this.**

**Sensitive information, or sensitive feelings?** As Kasumi walks, she chuckles freely. It’s so nice just having someone nice to talk to.

**Haha. Information. I’m trying to keep Morgana safe from Ryuji.** Kasumi’s brow furrows.

**Those two don’t like each other?**

**Nah, Ryuji thinks Morgana is way too into Ann for a cat. Also kinda just finds him obnoxious.**

**And Morgana?**

**Morgana doesn’t really respect Ryuji.** _ That’s a bit specific for a cat’s feelings. Then again, I guess he does spend a lot of time with the cat, taking him to school and all. _

**Where do you stand in all of this?**

**I’m just trying to make sure they don’t kill each other. I like both of them too much to let either one do something stupid.**

**Haha you’re quite the diplomat. It’s a good skill to have.**

With that, Kasumi’s phone crashes yet again, and she angrily shoves it away. She’s been sitting in the train texting him as she waits for the TV station stop in Shibuya. Now, her phone’s going to have to reboot, yet again, when she gets home. She’s glad that she talked to Ren though.  _ I’m glad someone knows how to make me smile. _

* * *

As Kasumi walks into the station, she sighs. She and Sumire used to bother the producers for yen they could use in vending machines, especially when practice didn’t go so well and they wanted something to feel better. Even as their father rose in the ranks of the studio to eventually be a director, the yen never stopped flowing.  _ I’m sure at some point they just wanted to curry favors with our dad by being kind to us, but I’m not going to complain. _

Today, though, the studio is unsurprisingly empty. Most people have already wrapped their work up and are heading home to get ready for Golden Week, but not her dad. He’s trying to finish a promotion for local commerce, and he’s coaching the anchors who are providing a closing statement for the cameras.

Kasumi hides behind a couple of cameras until she hears her father yell to end the scene. She runs towards him and quickly wraps him in a hug, trying her best not to sob at the familiar scent of apples and leather.

Her father looks down at her. “You know I love seeing you, but why are you here? Is everything OK?”

Kasumi nods quickly. “It’s alright. I just wanted to see you.”

Her father doesn’t buy it. “It doesn’t seem that simple. How about I gather my stuff and we talk about it over some sushi?”

“That’s a great idea. Do you need me to help with anything?”

“I should be OK. If you could just wait outside for a few seconds while I pack up, I’d really appreciate it?”

“Are you sure?” Her dad just nods.

“Ok. I’ll see you in a few seconds.”

Kasumi anxiously waits for her dad. She’s just standing there, thinking of what else she can say to Ren to restart their conversation once her phone boots back up, when a boy walks up to her.

His shaggy hair is a light brown, almost blond. He’s wearing black pants, and a buttoned, dull brown jacket with some kind of badge on the lapel. Kasumi can smell a faint hint of perfume, mixed in with something else that she’s smelled on Ren once before.  _ That’s weird. Do they use the same shampoo or something? _

He smiles at Kasumi, and Kasumi smiles back, though there’s nothing behind it.

“Hello. You must be Yoshizawa-san’s daughter, correct?”

“I am. It’s nice to meet you in the flesh after hearing so much about you, Akechi-san.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you too, Yoshizawa-san. Your father raves about his daughters whenever we work together.”

Kasumi can’t help but frown.  _ If he likes my father so much, he wouldn’t talk about Sumire right now. _

Akechi notices her frown and smiles sheepishly. “I’m sorry, that was insensitive. I know things have been hard for you and your family recently. Losing a loved one can make life unbearable, especially with the brutal way that it all happened. You must still be scared of traffic after what happened to your sister.”

She’s not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much his words have hurt her. She already knows what the starring role in her nightmares for the next days is going to be.

“I’m still doing alright, Akechi-san. I haven’t been jaywalking across Central Street if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Akechi smirks, this time with a level of malice appropriate for what he just insinuated. “I don’t know, Yoshizawa-san, people do a lot of strange and desperate things for attention.”

Kasumi glares at him.  _ First off, what a miserable person. How does anyone here like him? Second, he’s not even correct in his analysis. _

“I find that offensive. My sister wasn’t looking for attention or pity, and neither am I.”

Akechi nods. “Fair enough. I just wanted to see if your father’s stories about you were real, and I can’t say that Shinchi-san hasn’t raised an amazing pair of daughters.”

_Again with the quips._ She’s willing to let bygones be bygones, though, so she doesn’t press further. “Fair enough. I’m sorry for being quick to react. I just have a hard time accepting that she’s really gone sometimes. It’s been hard for my dad too, especially trying to help my mom and I, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t bring these sorts of things up again.”

Akechi smiles. All the gestures he makes seem too easy for him to make. Kasumi doesn’t get it, and she doesn’t like it.

“Of course not. Sometimes people take time to find their strength, and sometimes they just don’t have it.”

Kasumi can’t help nodding at that. “That’s what my sister would want for me.”

“Of course. You always want the best for your family, even when things aren’t working the way they should.” Something about the way Akechi says this doesn’t quite ring true, but Kasumi doesn’t really want to know why. She’s already looking forward to her father getting back and leaving this studio. 

On cue, her father shows up, and Kasumi tries to subtly step towards him. Akechi notices and smirks. She has to resist the urge to slap him.  _ For someone who’s supposed to be flaunted as the “second coming of the Detective Prince”, he sure is no knight in shining armor. _

“It was great working with you today, Shinchi-san. I look forward to seeing you and your daughter again soon.”

Her father smiles brightly. “Of course, Akechi-kun. I hope you take care, and if you need any help, please don’t hesitate to reach out.”

Akechi smiles back. Somehow, it seems more genuine when it’s directed at her dad. This scares Kasumi even more. “Of course. Hopefully, you’ll let me enjoy your daughter’s cooking next time.”  _ I don’t intend on that happening. _

“We’ll see. I doubt you’ll complain either way, though. Student budgets can be quite tight, even with the government fund for orphans.” Kasumi didn’t even know such a thing existed until now, but she’s not surprised her dad does.

“Don’t I know it. I keep asking Niijima-san for better meals, but all she’s willing to pay for is conveyor belt sushi. I can’t keep going on like this, but alas, I shall continue to strive forward.” He says this last line with what looks like a faked look of suffering on his face, but some of it seems genuine to Kasumi.  _ I hope he isn’t starving. _

This brings a strained laugh out of both Kasumi and her father, and with that, Akechi waves goodbye as they head towards the door.

* * *

At the restaurant, Kasumi orders as much as she can, because she knows the food is good. Her father, as always, is flabbergasted by how much she’s able to put in her stomach, but instead of laughing it off like she usually does, Kasumi can’t help feeling guilty and sick.  _ What’s the point of eating this much if I don’t have any training for the next god-knows-how-long? _

Her father notices, but says nothing. He just politely smiles at the waiter, who’s staring at them in shock, and waits for Kasumi to explain what’s actually on her mind.

“Dad, what would you do if you got into an argument with someone and everything you said just kept on making the situation worse, even if you didn’t mean for that to happen?”

Her dad steeples his hands together and leans towards her. She’s used to seeing this look, but it’s usually directed at tax forms or editors, not at her. “Honestly, Kasumi, I’d just keep being myself. People aren’t always going to like who you are, but the people who do are worth keeping around. The people who can’t shouldn’t be there to begin with. At the same time, you do have to look and see if you’re at fault or not.”

“I mean, that makes sense, but what about people who do like who you are, but can’t really accept who you are right now?” Kasumi’s trying to keep her voice from shaking. She really doesn’t know the answers to any of these questions. Is she even supposed to?

Shinchi gives her a look. “When it comes to those kinds of people, you need to figure out why they aren’t happy with you right now. If their reasoning has a point, then you work out what you need to change. If it doesn’t, then you wait for them to realize it, or you move on.”

Kasumi nods and looks down. She still doesn’t know what’s the right move to make. “What if you don’t know who’s right?”

Shinchi nods sadly. “Then you try to spend some time thinking about it, regardless, and hope the other person does the same. You can only really control your own actions, the rest you just hope pans out your way.” Kasumi doesn’t really know what to make of that idea.  _ I’ve been trying to control everything in my life for the last month. It hasn’t really gotten me anywhere, has it? _

There’s a lapse in their conversation for a few seconds that ends with Shinchi finishing the sushi on his plate and looking at Kasumi, who’s poking her ginger around. “I’m just curious, and you don’t have to tell me, but where’s this coming from?”

Kasumi sighs, but she decides to be honest. If she can’t be honest with her dad, there’s no way she’ll be able to be honest with anyone else. “Coach and I got into a bit of a fight. She said I don’t know who I’m performing for, and that until I figured that out, she didn’t want to be around to see me get myself hurt.”

Her dad looks shocked, but also pensive. “I would take her advice then. She’s known you since you were four, and she’s always wanted the best for you. I don’t know all of what is going on in your head, but I want you to know that I am open to whatever you need from me.”

Kasumi nods, her throat tight. “I know. I just don’t know what I need, or want…”

She doesn’t know what else to say. Her eyes are getting tired of all the tears welling in them. She’s just so tired...

She doesn’t know how to be what people want her to be. She doesn’t even know who she wants to be.

Her father doesn’t seem like he has any solutions for her either, because all he does is wrap his arm around her shoulder and bring her in for a one-armed hug. The two of them are silent as he pays for the meal and drives them back home.

* * *

Kasumi used to love Saturdays. She and Sumire would scramble out of their beds to get to the TV and start watching the latest in live sports, whether it was the Stanley Cup, the World Series, or most coveted of all, the Olympics and World Championships for Gymnastics. They’d sit in front of the TV and chat about the games or life or anything big that had happened in school for hours, or they’d help their dad surprise their mom in bed with breakfast with the cadence of the announcers in the background.

Now, though, there’s none of that. Saturdays are filled with more of the eerie silence that has come to define Kasumi’s life without Sumire. She sizzles some bacon in a pan and slices through some tomatoes and lettuce to make herself a BLT sandwich for both breakfast and lunch, not feeling the energy to branch out and make anything more exciting.

Once she gets to school, the day is full of background noise and more silence. The Shujin rumor squad seems to have gotten off her back for the moment, focusing more on Kamoshida-sensei –  _ no _ ,  _ he’s lost all of my respect with what he did to Shido _ – Kamoshida’s continual absence. It’s been almost 2 weeks since he’s been last seen in the school or the gym, and there’s been no indication of what’s going to happen going forward.

Kasumi can barely focus during the day, her mind still caught up in all the unpleasant conversations she had yesterday, and it’s a huge relief when the final bell for the day rings and she’s able to sit down at the bench she sat with Ren last week.

Right as she opens the wrapping of her sandwich to take a bite, someone else sits beside her. She smiles and turns, hoping that it’s Ren coming to talk to her. While they’ve been texting semi-regularly, they haven’t been able to talk in person since last week. As soon as she sees short brown hair and a braid instead of Ren’s shaggy black hair and glasses, she sighs and faces whoever is sitting next to her. 

This girl looks a bit older than her and is wearing a vest over her turtleneck. Kasumi has seen her around a few times in the last few weeks, and knows she’s a serious sort of person, but not much beyond that.

The girl sits there for a few seconds in silence, thinking about how to approach the conversation. Kasumi fidgets, unsure of whether she’s supposed to say anything. Eventually, though, the girl talks.

“Hello, Yoshizawa-san. My name’s Makoto Niijima, and I’m the student council president.”

“Hello, Niijima-senpai. How can I help you?” Kasumi can see the tension lined up in Niijima-senpai’s neck. Whatever she’s going to ask, Kasumi has a feeling it’s not going to be pleasant.

“I just wanted to check in with the students who have regular dealings with the athletics department, and make sure that everything has been going as expected, despite Mr. Kamoshida’s…” she struggles for a few seconds to figure out what to say, “unexpected absence.”

Kasumi doesn’t know what to make of this. The school seems to have tossed Suzui’s suicide attempt to the side since it happened, and no one has made much notice of Kamoshida’s absence either, so it’s a little odd to have the student council president of all people bring up the issue with her.

“I’ve been alright, Niijima-senpai. I’ve been focusing on spending more time training with my coach for competitions in the last couple of weeks.” Niijima-senpai’s brow raises questioningly.

“That’s good to hear, but a bit of a surprise if I’m being honest. I thought you might have used the school’s resources a bit more, considering how recent it’s been since you transferred here.”  _ Right. Let’s tell the student council president about the rapist teacher and the principal who hasn’t said anything about it. _

Kasumi just shrugs her shoulders. “I’ve found my own friends who have helped me with the adjustment, and my family’s been there to support me throughout. I appreciate you asking though, Niijima-senpai.”

Makoto smiles at her. Kasumi doesn’t know what to make of it. “It’s no problem, Yoshizawa-san. I’m here to help the student population to the best of my ability.”

Something about that rubs Kasumi the wrong way.

“Why aren’t you doing anything to help students process what happened two weeks ago, then? With Suzui-senpai?”

Makoto clenches her fists, and her face takes on a haughty look. “I don’t exactly get what you mean, Yoshizawa-san, I’m trying my best to juggle a lot of balls in the air.”

Kasumi doesn’t like that answer. “No disrespect, Niijima-san, but that sounds like something someone told you to say.”

Makoto either doesn’t hear or chooses to ignore the underlying question. “Well, Yoshizawa-san, I have no more idea than you do about what’s going to happen, so how can I be following someone’s orders?”

She stands up. “If you have any legitimate concerns that I can help you with, feel free to come by the student council room and talk to me about those.”

Kasumi stands up. She’s vibrating with anger, and her fists are clenched. “You see why I’m not using Shujin resources right now? It all seems like a lot of talk, with no real action to back it up. Show me you actually want to make a difference, then we’ll see how much I want to use Shujin to help me succeed.”

Makoto doesn’t say anything, breathing heavily. She tries to open her mouth, but decides to walk away.

_ That went swimmingly. Honestly, I’m not even mad at you for telling her to shove it. _

_ I’m sure she’s just stressed wondering what the school’s going to do about last week.  _

_ Why would you bother counting on her, though? She doesn’t care about you. No one does. _

Kasumi’s standing next to the bench, wondering what she wants to do next. She can’t really go back to the gym until she patches things up with Coach Hiraguchi, and she doesn’t want to hang around the studio or Kichijoji. She also definitely doesn’t want to stay in Shujin longer than necessary. It’s at this moment that she gets a text from Ren. It’s a picture of him in a gaudy pink and green jacket, with a catlike smile on his face. He’s holding a barcode scanner with one hand like a laser gun. She smiles.

_ How is that guy so effortlessly charming and smooth, yet such a massive dork at the same time? _

Sumire snaps at her,  _ “Who knows, it might be because of all the pressure he’s under. You didn’t see the pressure I was under until I snapped because I hid it so well.” _

Kasumi doesn’t know how to respond to that. She sends Ren a text asking him what exactly he’s planning on doing with the scanner. 

Kasumi wonders what the mask Ren could be wearing would be hiding, and whether he’d ever let her see under it.

She knows that he’ll never be seeing beneath her mask, no matter what.


	8. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren deals with the consequences of his actions and sets upon a new path. Kasumi enjoys some coffee and some conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Glad to be back!
> 
> I'm starting to settle into a groove with writing now, and it's actually becoming a bit easier to handle, but now that I've said that 2020 will throw it off for sure. 
> 
> This was definitely a fun but long chapter to write, and there was a decent amount of editing that had to go into it to make everything land the way I wanted it to. But, now that it's done, I can safely say I'm really happy with how it turned out. I really hope you guys enjoy too!
> 
> Leave a comment with what you liked, what you want me to focus on, what I can improve? There's also a bunch of pop-culture references and Persona references in this one, so leave a comment with which ones you guys find!
> 
> I look forward to seeing you in the next one! Enjoy!

Monday morning is warmer than usual for May, but the pleasant weather sinking into Ren’s skin does nothing to lift his spirit. The students walking in front of him are blabbering about the calling card sent 2 weeks ago, and whether anything’s actually going to come of that.

Ren sighs.  _ Either I end up getting expelled and sent back to juvie, or my life’s gonna change in a big way. _

If someone were to ask him which option scares him the most, he wouldn’t know which he’d choose. Jail was miserable the first time. The food was awful; the inmates were crude and sometimes violent, and he felt completely cut off from everyone who mattered to him. However, the idea of having a supernatural power that could change people’s hearts and minds and being responsible for keeping a team full of people with that same power safe also scares him.

_ Would I rather deal with more inmates and corrupt cops even though I’ve done nothing wrong, or that my friends could die in a supernatural world because I did do something wrong? Wonderful dilemmas to hand a 16-year-old. _

As Ren walks into the school, he remembers he has to head straight to the auditorium so that their potato sack of a principal can lecture Shujin’s prestigious population that suicide isn’t a solution for their problems. He can already hear the potato sack’s oily, grating voice saying that the school can be relied on as a source of support and strength.  _ Right, because Shujin does so much to help its students keep their heads on straight… _

Ren ends up at the left edge of the auditorium. From his spot, he can see the potato sack on stage, and Ann not far from there. He can’t spot Ryuji or Kasumi, but he assumes they also showed up.

The principal talks about Shiho’s suicide attempt and promises a healthy recovery for her. He also delivers Ren’s expected cliches about trying to enjoy life and focus on the future. The principal is settling into a comfortable drone when a door squeaks open, then closes with a crash. Ren sees Ann turn, and he turns his head to the door.

It’s Kamoshida.

He looks like a wreck. There are dark patches under his eyes, and his clothes sag on what was once a robust frame.

Ren sees Kamoshida stand there for a few seconds, clearly trying to collect his thoughts, but Ren doesn’t care. He already knows he’s won, and a rush of satisfaction flows through him.  _ There you go, you motherfucker. Drown in your guilt. _

He calmly walks onto the stage and bows his head. He confesses to acts unbecoming of a teacher and an authority figure, including the verbal and physical abuse Ren and Ryuji saw in the castle. The students are in shock, but Kamoshida has one more bomb to drop.

“I raped Shiho Suzui, who was a member of the volleyball team as a reprisal for Takamaki-san’s refusal to sleep with me. This rape was what prompted her to try to commit suicide.”

Now people are really talking. Many of them don’t know whether to pity Ann or Shiho. The principal stands there in shock, eyes wide open.

“When students tried to call me out for my actions, I threatened to expel them, simply because I was afraid of the consequences of my shameful actions. That will, of course, be rescinded.”

Ren smiles.  _ We’re in the clear. _

_ Enjoy thy successes for now,  _ Arsene whispers softly to him,  _ thou shalt have more challenges than thy may wish to seek in thine future. _

_ Fair enough,  _ Ren smiles back. In the background, he can hear Kamoshida calling himself an arrogant, shallow, and shameful man, and can’t really disagree with any of that.

It’s only when Kamoshida pulls a knife out of his pocket that Ren jolts back into the present. He aims it at his neck, and Ren can see the old athlete’s hands shaking as teachers try to shepherd students out of the auditorium so they can handle the issue themselves. The principal is also shaking as he tries to pull Kamoshida off the stage, but everyone stops at the clear high tones of Ann’s voice ringing through the gymnasium.

“Don’t you dare try to hide from this, you bastard! Shiho’s fighting through all the pain you put her through, so you don’t get to die and hide in hell from the pain either!” 

Kamoshida nods and puts the knife away. He resigns from his position in the school on the spot and lets himself be restrained to a chair by two of the bulkier students. They nod at Ryuji, who has somehow ended up next to Ren. They clearly intend to inflict pain on their old athletics director whenever he’ll give them the chance.

Ryuji is shocked, and the two of them stand there. The students clamor about the calling card and the Phantom Thieves possibly being real. They don’t know how any of this was possible, but Ren gets the feeling they’re enjoying the spectacle more than they care about the changes.

_ It’s almost disturbing how quickly they all changed their minds on the guy. Then again, he hasn’t really shown he deserves the benefit of the doubt, has he? _

The teachers are corralling people out of the gym, so Ren, Ryuji, and Ann file into a line and walk out of the gym. They let themselves get lost in the shuffle, then flatten against the corridor walls as the teachers leave so they have the entire space to themselves. Kamoshida’s handcuffed by the police, and they take the principal in for questioning.

Ryuji looks unnerved. “This was for the best, right?”

Ren nods. “We saved god knows how many people in this school from harassment, from assault, from rape. That has to be a good thing.”

“I’m just worried about how things escalated, man. I mean, we had someone almost kill themselves in our school, again.”

Ann’s the one who responds to this. “We can’t control what the Shadows do to themselves after we change their hearts. We’re trying to help the people who deserve it.”

Ren notices the door opening and claps both of their shoulders. “People are coming.”

Sure enough, it’s Mishima and another second-year girl. He apologizes to Ann for not doing enough to help, and so does the other girl, for using the school newspaper to spread lies about Ann. Ann is willing to let go of the past, considering how she feels she was judgmental towards Shujin students too, but Ren isn’t feeling so forgiving.

Mishima turns to Ren. “I can’t apologize enough for what I did to you. I swear I’ll make it up.”

He walks off and doesn’t notice Ren clenching his fists or calling him a bunch of insults revolving around the word “coward”.

Ryuji ignores Ren’s scowl. Instead, he focuses on getting Ann to the subway, so she can tell Shiho the news. Unfortunately, Ann’s running low on fare money, so Ryuji has to give her his student pass so she can make it to the hospital. She kisses him on the cheek in thanks.

Ren smiles at the scene, even though he’s still annoyed. 

* * *

The day goes by quickly. Ren tells Kawakami the truth when she asks why Ann isn’t in class, saying she wanted to visit her best friend now that she knows what actually happened to her. Kawakami buys it, and her eyes are wet with tears the entire day.

Shortly after classes end, Ryuji and Ren both hop up to the rooftop.

Ryuji leans back in his chair and smiles. “This was an A+ job! We changed his heart, made some cash, saved our asses, and his mind didn’t even get messed up!”

Morgana ruminates on how the metaphysics of the Metaverse might work, while Ren thinks about how quickly everyone’s minds shifted. The Metaverse Navigator hasn’t gone away either. It seems like Igor isn’t done with him, and he frowns.

_ What isn’t that guy telling me? And what role do I still have to play here? What about the rest of my team? _

Speaking of the rest of his team…

Ann quickly opens and closes the roof door, shushing Ryuji as she hands him back his subway card.

“Stop being so loud. We don’t know if anyone could be listening behind this door.”

Ryuji nods. “I’ll try. Anyways… how did things go with Shiho?”

Ann beams through her watery eyes, but her voice is shaking. “She’s regained consciousness. Even if it only lasted for a couple of minutes, I got to talk to her, and I told her that Kamoshida confessed!”

She’s sobbing by the end of this, and Ryuji pulls her up, though he doesn’t really know what to do next. She sobs for a few minutes, but she’s clearly gotten too used to crying these last few weeks, because she’s able to control herself fairly quickly. Ren lets them have their moment, the two biggest victims of the bastard of lust.

Ann continues talking, worrying about Shiho’s transfer and how that’s going to affect both her and Ann going forward.

Ren smiles at her. “You’ve got Ryuji and me. And Morgana!” He picks up the cat and holds him towards Ann, who smiles and pats his head. Morgana nearly faints and clearly goes limp in Ren’s hands. Ren shakes his head and puts the cat down.

Ryuji smiles too. “Yeah, I’ll be here for you. And you can also see Shiho any time after school.”

Ann nods, but her face is grim.

Ryuji notices. “I’m surprised you could hold back against Kamoshida’s Shadow, though. I wanted to rip him in half with my own hands, and I just got my leg broken for the second time by him…”

Ann smiles, and it honestly scares Ren. “I think revenge is better served if he has to live with it for the rest of his life. He can’t run from his sins as long as he’s alive. It wasn’t about mercy, or forgiveness. It was about pain. He’ll have to live with the pain of humility, and it’ll be worse than death for him.”

Ryuji gulps. Ren notices his dilated pupils. “Holy shit… Anyways, we all still have our navigator apps, right? There have to be more people like Kamoshida with Palaces out there…”

Morgana nods. “Anyone who’s heart’s been twisted by desire can have one. You wanna look around right now?”

Ren shakes his head. “No. We’re gonna lay low for a bit. People are still talking about Kamoshida, and we were the last students he interacted with before he disappeared. We need to take attention off of us.”

Ann winces. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. I’ve already started hearing rumors that you and Ryuji threatened to kill him, or something like that. You guys need to stay under the radar long enough that people stop automatically assuming you're at fault if anything goes wrong around here.”

Ryuji nods. “That makes sense. I guess we should just focus on selling off this medal first.”

Ann gives Ryuji a cheeky grin. “Yeah, so you can pay me back for that time I gave you money back in middle school. Interest compounds, you know?”

Ryuji steps back from Ann, shocked, and glares at her, which gets a quick laugh out of all of them. Morgana suggests using the money to celebrate their successful mission, and Ren is enjoying the moment too much to disagree.

Ren thinks for a second. “Why don’t we go to a restaurant on Thursday, to celebrate the holidays, and our mission! It’ll also give us a boost for finals starting up as soon as we get back.”

Ann smiles. “Great idea. I was just about to suggest it myself. I’ll pick out the place. Shiho and I wanted to go there for years, but I’ll use the new and old friends I’ve found as my new reason for going there! Even if that old friend is a cheapass!”

Ryuji looks like he’s about to say something back, but Ren gets up, not ready to deal with another argument. 

The other two Thieves notice and stand up as Morgana jumps back into Ren’s bag. They head back to the train station, laughing as they learn why Ryuji ended up needing the money in the first place, their previously brewing argument already forgotten. 

* * *

Kasumi ends up in Yongen-Jaya during the first day of her holidays. She and Sumire had planned on using every afternoon of their holidays  _ (mornings being spent on training, obviously) _ to explore more of Tokyo, and Kasumi still plans on honoring those plans. 

Yongen-Jaya is really close to Shibuya, which is close to Kichijoji, and Kasumi’s heard good things about their local groceries and café. After buying herself a purple cabbage and pepper _ ,  _ Kasumi walks into Café Leblanc.

A news report about Kamoshida’s reign of terror at Shujin is playing in the background as a man with receding hair sits on a barstool, stroking his black goatee. He’s looking at a younger man with black hair washing his dishes with a mixture of judgment, pride, and fondness.  _ Is that the manager and his son? _

The manager turns towards her as the door closes, and a different look replaces the scowl he was wearing. Kasumi doesn’t quite know what to make of it.

“Hello there, miss. Welcome to Leblanc. I’m Sojiro Sakura, the owner of this place. What can I get you?” Kasumi smiles at the older man’s politeness, which makes him look younger and nicer than the scowl did.

“Hello there, Sakura-san. Can I get a cup of a sweeter blend of coffee, please? I haven’t really drank coffee before and I want to gradually adjust to the taste.” She’s not very hungry, and she wants to make something with her mom when she gets home. Her mom’s internet business is starting to really take off, and it meant a lot of long hours and bad food for her. Her mom had made sure these next few evenings would be free for her and her daughter. 

Kasumi isn’t complaining. Any time she can spend with her mom helping her relax and enjoy herself is a moment worth seizing.

_ If only you bothered doing that with me… You just kept on pushing me into things I hated… _ Kasumi ignores Sumire as she sits down. No one held a gun to Sumire’s head to make her keep doing gymnastics.

Sakura-san turns to the man washing the dishes and tells him to stand up straight and get the beans he suggests. As the man stands up, Kasumi can see the faint outlines of the back muscles under his beige shirt. He turns around to head to the blend rack when he sees who he’s supposed to be serving, and freezes. He stares at Kasumi. She stares back.

“Ren-senpai!?” “Kasumi?!” 

Sakura-san, who’s been watching the TV, looks at both of them in confusion. “How do you two know each other?”

Ren doesn’t look like he wants to answer the question ( _ which is honestly a little strange) _ , so she steps in. “I met Ren-senpai on the second day of school when he helped me out with a couple of sticky situations. He’s been looking out for me ever since, and I’ve come to appreciate his company. He’s a great guy, Sakura-san.”

Sakura-san smiles, and so does Ren. Ren’s smile is so much brighter than the one she last saw in person. Selfies sent through Chat ID don’t make up for the real deal, and Kasumi’s heart dances a little in her chest.

She takes another look at Ren. He seems so much less stressed than the last time they talked, with his shoulders being less hunched and his eyes less tired and hurt.

“I’m glad to hear it. He’s a good kid who’s willing to learn and listen, even if he’s a little lazy around here. Oh, and by the way, call me Chief, or Sojiro, whichever you prefer. People who come here are all part of a little family, and we don’t use honorifics around here.”

Kasumi shakes her head. “I’ll call you Sojiro-san then.” Sojiro nods, before moving back around the countertop towards Ren. He whispers something into Ren’s ear that springs him into action.

His movements are a little unsure, like he’s trying to mentally recite a set of instructions, but he quickly grinds the blend and sets up water to boil, before pouring over a paper filter to create a cup of coffee with a rich, sweet aroma. He places the cup in a saucer before Kasumi and gives her another warm smile that turns her face the temperature of the coffee in front of her. She quickly takes a sip, so she has an excuse for why her face is so hot. She smiles inside her cup, at both the sweetness of the coffee and the kindness of its maker.

Sojiro smiles. “Nice job, kid. You’re starting to get the hang of it.” He gets up from his chair. “I’m gonna go grab a cigarette, take a few minutes to relax. Feel free to give me a shout if you need me to help out with anything, including Chuckles over here.” 

Kasumi laughs openly at the offended look Ren gives his boss. “What the hell, Chief? I take this seriously, you know.”

Sojiro smirks. “I know you do. I just don’t want you getting a big head just cause you can serve a pretty girl a decent cup of joe.”

Ren nods, turning back around to deal with the dishes. The tips of his ears are surprisingly red.  _ Maybe they’re a little hot from the steam. _

Kasumi keeps sipping her coffee as Ren wipes everything down. When he’s done, he stands in front of her and lets her finish her coffee, giving her a look she can’t quite comprehend. 

Kasumi smiles at him when she puts her now-empty cup down. ”What’s with the funny look, Senpai?”

Ren starts. “I was thinking about Kamoshida, and how you finally don’t have to feel scared of him. I’m happy for you.”

“I appreciate it, but after I knew you were going to be there for me, I wasn’t scared of him.”

Ren seems surprised, but also pleased. “I didn’t realize I was that intimidating, but hey, I guess glasses and lanky legs somehow scare creepy gym teachers?”

Kasumi grins. “It’s not that, Senpai. You just have this presence, and it inspires people. When I saw that, I knew that even if I wasn’t comfortable around him, especially after what he did to Shiho, I wasn’t going to let him scare me anymore.” 

_ Who are you kidding,  _ Sumire scoffs.  _ You’re scared of everything around you. _

Ren smirks. “I forget how much fire you have in you. Why don’t you express it more?”

Kasumi appreciates the compliment, but her voice is downcast when she answers him. “That’s a guy’s privilege. Any girl who does that gets labeled cold, or mean, or unforgiving. Society doesn’t forgive that.”

“Society forgave Kamoshida’s sins because he was a man. Why do you care about their standards?”

“Because of my parents. And my loved ones. I don’t want to hurt them with my actions if they turn out to be mistakes.”

_ Too late for that one…  _ Sumire smiles grimly in her head. Unlike Ren’s smile, which looks natural and makes her blush, Sumire’s smile is something from a nightmare. 

“Like you said a few weeks ago, you’re gonna hurt people you care for with your mistakes. How you make it up to them is what counts, right?”

Kasumi smiles brightly.

“Do I get brownie points for remembering?” Ren grins at her. She tries not to blush, and mostly fails. 

_ It’s because he doesn’t want to deal with your mistakes much longer,  _ Sumire snarks back at her, which rips the smile off her face.

“Yeah, definitely. I guess I just haven’t figured out how to make it up to them. Having you around to parrot my advice back to me might help, though.” 

Ren smiles again. “Well, feel free to keep coming by here and thinking about it. I’ll make sure you don’t pay for a cup again, especially since parrots can’t make coffee.” 

Kasumi tries to picture Ren as a parrot, on the shoulder of a pirate, squawking all day. It’s a hilarious mental image, and she cracks up laughing. 

“I’ll come by again, that’s for sure. The coffee is really good. It has the same sort of presence as its maker, who I guess is somehow a high school student and a parrot at the same time?”

Ren blushes while laughing at the same time. “Yep, this parrot/human hybrid is just getting started on his adventures in coffee. I’m glad you think it’s good though.” Kasumi doesn’t know why he’s selling himself short. His coffee has definitely boosted her spirits. 

Unfortunately, sitting here and talking to Ren has also boosted the amount of time that has passed in her day, making it go by faster than she would have liked. 

She picks up her grocery bags off the ground, even as Ren strides across the workspace to come help her out. “Next time I come by, I expect you to figure out whether or not you’re a parrot, ok Senpai?”

Ren just nods. “I’ll give it a shot.” He smirks. “Get it, shot… Shot of espresso?”

Kasumi groans, but she’s still smiling. “You’re lucky the coffee is good, or I’d never come back.” 

* * *

Unfortunately for Ren, there’s no more interesting customers the rest of the day. Instead, he’s stuck inside manning the coffee shop with Sojiro. 

The next morning, Ren’s determined to not spend the entire day working, even if Sojiro isn’t happy with him. As he heads downstairs, he already sees Sojiro at work, sweeping the floor behind the counter. When Ren tries to sneak out, Sojiro doesn’t seem to appreciate it, and they almost get into a small argument before a silver-haired woman shows up at the café. The news shifts to something of interest to her as she sits down, and it catches both her and Sojiro’s attention enough that Ren thinks he can slip out of the café without too much fuss. 

Going with the theme of the morning, he gets caught right outside the door. 

“Are you a part-timer? I’m surprised a place like this can afford one.” Ren sees Sojiro glare at the woman and sputter out some sort of excuse for his presence.

“I’m a high school student.”

“Where?”

“Shujin.”

The woman gives a nod of recognition. “Interesting. Someone I know goes there too. I’ve heard things are rough there, and people I know might need to get involved in sorting everything out.”

Ren sighs, his head lowered towards the ground. “Yeah, it’s been a little hairy. He confessed to a bunch of awful stuff out of the blue, and none of us really know how to deal with it.”  _ I really hope she’s not part of the school board or something. She might already know about my record… _

She smiles quietly. “It’s really interesting, the idea that someone’s mental state can change that fast…” She looks up at Sojiro, unimpressed. “Is my drink ready yet?”

As Sojiro turns back towards the machines to prepare the lady’s house blend, Ren heads out of the shop, not waiting for Sojiro’s approval.  _ Worse comes to worst, I’ll just apologize in the evening. Besides, can’t I have one day of vacation to myself? _

Ren heads towards the train station and is quickly at the shop where he and Ryuji bought their guns for the infiltration.  _ Man, those burgers with Kasumi were great… _

He shakes himself out of his recollections and forces himself to pay attention in front of him, where he sees two men in suits grumbling. 

Ren’s a little worried. These men don’t seem kind, and they have suspicious bulges on their sides that put him on edge.  _ I hope I don’t have to deal with any more fucking cops for a while.  _

Inside the shop, the owner gives him a look of recognition, but not much else, at least until Ren shows him the gold medal. 

“Holy shit. You better not have fucking stolen that, or there’s gonna be hell to pay for both of us. Let me see it though, see if you’re full of shit or not.”

Ren’s feeling a little fired up, so he gives the owner his fiercest glare as he hands over the medal. Something in the man’s eyes shifts. 

After a couple minutes of inspecting, the owner comes back out to the front. “Let’s just agree to not speak of where you got this, alright?”

Ren nods. “Fine by me.”

“I can give you 30,000 yen for this. Sounds good?”

_ This guy has guns and takes the random shit I find in Palaces? No sense ruining a good business relationship. _

“Hell yeah.” Somehow, the man has all the money sitting around in his cash register. Before he hands it to Ren, he looks out the window and swears under his breath. He also hands over a bag to Ren, supposedly as thanks for giving him the medal.

“Don’t open it here, or out on the road, or anywhere, really, ok? Just take it and bring it back in one piece next time you come by.”

Ren nods. “Got it. None of my business.” The man shoots him a wry grin. Ren can see blurs growing in size against the glass of the door through the corner of his eye and quickly puts together that the bag might have something to do with those men he saw outside. 

The two men step inside. “Munehisa Iwai, right? We have some questions to ask you.”

The man– _ Iwai _ –shoos Ren out of the store. Instead, he sticks around in a corner, unable to tear away his eyes from the scene in front of him. 

“You guys looking for evidence? Feel free to go ahead and search me, I’ve got nothing to hide.”

The two men ( _ fucking cops _ ) seem like they have a serious vendetta against Iwai, despite his pleasant attitude and willingness to cooperate. 

Ren scoffs bitterly.  _ And people wonder why I have “issues with authority”? Why would I respect these systems when they just don’t care about you. _

When the cops aren’t sure their lead is going to get them anywhere, they end up turning towards him.  _ They keep trying to press forward like they’re some kinds of heroes of justice. _ “What’s in the bag? Show me right now!”

Morgana shrinks back into his backpack, and Ren turns towards the cops, putting on his bland high-school student face. 

Iwai turns towards the cop with an unimpressed look. “He’s a regular customer, alright? Chill. Check the tapes if you want even more proof.”

The asshole detective wearing black gives Ren a shove. “Show us what’s in the bag, for fuck’s sake! Or I’ll arrest you right here for impeding an investigation!”

Ren clenches his fists. “It’s none of your business. I’ve done nothing wrong here, so if you could let me go that would be awesome.” 

The detective in the lighter suit pulls the other cop off of Ren. “Jesus, man, you’re talking to a kid. He’s not even why we’re here.”

Iwai smirks. “That’s right, mister asshole detective. Next time, maybe if you don’t harass me and my customers, things might go better for you. Who knows?”

Ren glares at both of the cops, heading out of the shop and slamming the door behind him. 

He takes a few seconds outside to catch his breath and relax. Those cops in the shop reminded him way too much of the cops back home.  _ All flash and anger, no actual care for the people they’re supposed to be helping. These people toss you away if you’re not useful to them. _

He looks inside the bag at Morgana’s pawing. He sees a very accurate fake model gun. 

Morgana has a crafty look in his eye. “We should buy this gun off him at some point. He seems like he does good work. Try striking a deal with him next time we have to go by, alright?”

Ren nods as he heads out of the alley back home.

* * *

Thursday morning, Cinco de Mayo ( _ something Ren learned about as a kid when his parents “took him on vacation” to Mexico, only to get a week stuck in a hotel as his parents chased a case _ ) dawns bright and clear. 

Ren decides to mix up his outfit, wearing a green henley underneath his jacket instead of his normal white t-shirt. He sees Ryuji run out to the station, a few minutes before Ann, and smiles. 

“Hey Ryuji. I have something for you.”  _ He’s gonna love this. _

“What’s up, man?” Ryuji looks a little surprised, but the smile doesn’t drop from his face. 

“I got the money for the medal yesterday. I’m gonna give it to you, so you can pay for the food, alright?” Ryuji takes a few seconds to process what he’s hearing.

“Hell yeah man, thanks! I owe you one, alright?” 

Ren shakes his head. “Least I can do for my best friend is play wingman.” They fist bump right as Ann shows up. She’s dressed in a varsity jacket and leggings, with a sweater underneath the coat. Ryuji’s wearing a purple jacket with a black t-shirt underneath.

They head out into the fancy hotel Ann picked out as their restaurant. Ryuji pays up front for their seats, claiming that it’s the least he can do for Ann after years of not paying her back for many things, least of all the toy dolphin. Ren can see Ann turn red from her neck to the roots of her hair.  _ Glad that little plan worked. _

They sit down at their table. They’re not really sure what to do, and it’s Ann who ends up breaking up the awkward moment. 

“The police are going to come by Shujin in the next few days to interview students who might have been involved in everything that happened.”

Ryuji frowns. “Our names are gonna come up for sure. We were way too close to everything, and people are always spreading rumors about what happened between us.” 

He then smiles. 

“Still, we’ve got people totally fired up! Some people are already starting to think we were behind what happened, talking about the Phantom Thieves! Even if most of them don’t really believe it...”

Ryuji takes out his phone, which he’s already loaded in anticipation of this discussion, and shows them a website called the Phantom Aficionado Website. There’s a bunch of hopeful, positive messages that make Ren smile. Ann laughs in surprise. Ryuji grins, but he looks unsure. 

“What do we do now?”

Ren gives him a confused look. “Shouldn’t we be eating? We‘re at lunch, after all…”

Both of his blonde friends stand up, determination etched on their faces. 

“Crap, you’re right!” Ryuji says, as he plants his feet like he’s going to make a sprint.

“We have to make the most of this!” Ann echoes, and she grabs Ryuji’s arm to drag him towards the buffet. Ren can hear them arguing over where to go, all the way from the table he’s staying at to prevent some old busybody from stealing their spot.

They’re back in 5 minutes, plates laden high with food. Ryuji’s plates are all meat-focused, while Ann has enough pastries to feed a small army. Morgana’s disgusted with both of them. 

Ren gets up. “I’ll let you two keep bickering.” Morgana, who’s been lounging on the loveseat, hops into Ren’s bag and the two of them go find food that won’t give them a heart attack or diabetes. 

* * *

As Ren and Morgana survey different food tables and judiciously load up on seared ahi, lamb chops, Middle Eastern rice (the good kind with butter), Greek salad, and fruits for chocolate fondue, Ren’s blood slowly simmers to a boil.

It starts at the fish table Morgana forces him to go to. 

While he’s picking what he wants to get, he hears two women casually dismiss Shujin’s incident, calling it “a tawdry scandal”. Worse, when he takes a second to process what he’s hearing, the two women level judgmental looks at him, calling him a hooligan under their breaths. 

Shiho’s bloody hand stares at him when he tries to grab the tongs for the ahi. 

_ Rape, sexual harassment, suicide attempts, and assault are just “scandals”... Imagine how safe you’d be from “scandals” if I really was a hooligan. Count your blessings, you old hag. _

The people at the fondue and rice stations don’t seem to take what happened seriously either. They seem to care more about the revenue they’re going to generate from broadcasting the story than the trauma they’re going to spread to the public. From the smug tones of their voices, they know people are just going to eat it up without trying to figure out how true any of it is.  _ Or care either... _

Ren can hear Kamoshida outing Mishima as the kid who leaked Ren’s record, as he dollops chocolate syrup into a bowl and picks out some crispy rice for Morgana.

_ You have any idea how much suffering you’re going to spread? How many people you’ll hurt? And politicians wonder why no one wants to trust the media these days... _

Ren’s deciding between lamb chops and steak tips as he hears two men with badges hanging from their chests talking about Kamoshida’s fall from grace. They don’t seem to care what happened to the Shujin students, deciding to pass off the investigation case to their grunts.

_ If they’re anything like the grunts I dealt with yesterday, Shujin’s  _ fucked.  _ Why do we give people who don’t care about the helpless such power? Why don’t they believe in the suffering we’ve had to deal with? _

Ren hears his mom’s voice from before he left for Tokyo.  _ We know you will do what’s best, and we will support you all the way. Think positive, ok?  _

When Ren sits down, Ryuji and Ann look at him. Suddenly, Ren doesn’t feel hungry at all, but he takes a few bites so they aren’t too suspicious. He’s reminded how good crispy rice and ahi are, and without noticing his plate’s completely empty. He sits back, physically satisfied but still mentally tormented. 

Ryuji, on the other hand, looks at peace despite his face being a strange shade of green. 

Two older people walk by them, snickering the whole way. Ryuji stands up, clenching his fists, but immediately almost throws up and heads for the bathroom up a couple of floors from the dining hall. Ren follows him to make sure everything’s ok.

A few extremely slow minutes later, the two are at the elevators to head back to the hall, Ryuji leaning against Ren for support. Unfortunately, this means that both of them get knocked off-balance by a security guard shoving them out of the way.

A bald goateed man with shaded glasses follows the thuggish guard, while barking orders to a cowed subordinate who seems very eager to follow his instructions. 

Ryuji doesn’t care how impressed people are by this guy and has a bone to pick with the guard. The guard doesn’t seem to care, at least until Ren steps next to his friend and levels a glare at him. 

“Apologize to Ryuji,  **now.”** The guard looks shocked by Ren’s tone, and the bald man turns to them. 

“I didn’t know this hotel was running a daycare these days.” 

Something about the waxy undertones of the man’s voice rings in Ren’s ears. 

“I didn’t know elders were supposed to set a poor example for kids, but I guess life is full of disappointments.” The words land on the man, but he shrugs them off and steps into the now-open elevator. 

The guard shoves Ryuji out of the way again and steps behind the man. Ren’s ears are still ringing, even as the elevator doors close. His forehead is burning, and his hands are white-hot. He can faintly hear Ryuji shouting in the background and forces himself to calm down and ignore the ringing. 

“That hell was with that bastard, acting like he was the shit and all that! I’m not gonna forgive shitty adults like that! Not after Kamoshida!”

Morgana, who’s been hiding in Ren’s bag, pops back out. “Keep it down! Also, Ren, are you ok?”

Ren’s not ok. All he can see is the blood, the swollen eyes, the bright lights. He doesn’t know why, but something about that man almost reminds him...

Ryuji turns towards him. “What’s wrong?”

Ren shakes his head. ‘I don’t know. I just got a bad feeling, all of a sudden.”

Ryuji nods. “I get it, that dick got to you, right? That sort of ‘whatever you say sir’ bullshit makes me sick!”

Morgana chips in. “I bet it’s also the food, maybe it’s a bit too much to handle. He hasn’t been eating well recently, stressed out about everything going on.”

Ren nods, like that’s the perfect diagnosis, and straightens back up as the next elevator arrives. 

When they get back to their seats, they see Ann’s fists clenched. She glares at Ryuji as he and Ren step into her view. 

Ryuji’s spoiling for a fight, and he glares back at her. Ren steps in between the two of them. 

“What happened, Ann?”

“Some old lady bumped into me then cried like it was my fault. Everyone kept looking at me with so much disrespect, it was ridiculous!”

Ryuji wraps an arm around Ann’s shoulder. “She sounds like a real bitch, ok? Don’t let her get to you.”

Ann’s unconvinced. “Are we out of place here?”

Ren motions to Ryuji to sit down. He also grabs his seat. Morgana hops out of the bag, and Ryuji turns towards him. 

“Anyone could have a Palace, right? I mean, that MetaNav thing hasn’t gone away yet, so that makes sense, right?”

Morgana nods. “Anyone with strong distorted desires. Why?”

Ryuji follows along. “The change of heart would work the same way, though, right?”

Morgana nods again. Ann looks over at Ryuji. 

“We ran into our fair share of selfish shitheads too. Acting like they were better than everyone else, shoving people around.”

Ren smirks. The boiling anger from earlier is back. 

“You want to branch out, really make a difference, huh? As a Phantom Thief? I’m in.”

Ryuji grins. “Hell yeah. We just changed the heart of one lousy bastard, but no one believes in us. Well, except for some students.... but, why not do more good, change more minds, and really try to help people?”

Ren smiles the smile of an avenging angel. “It’s not just the chance to help people or to change minds. We can really change society for the better. We can inspire people who get broken by the system and the authorities who won’t care for them. We can induce fear in the corrupt and those who prey on the fearful so they have to change.”

Ann nods slowly. “I’m in too. If we go back to ignoring people in trouble, we’re no better than the snobs and leeches in here. Let’s really make things change!”

Morgana chimes in. “There’s nothing we can’t accomplish together! With me in charge, of course.”

Ann still seems a bit wary. “We’ll still have to fight Shadows, right?”

Ryuji nods, chuckling. “I’m pretty sure we’ll manage.” 

Ren smirks. “We’ll get better. We’ll be better. For the people counting on us.”

Morgana smiles. “Alright. You guys might be new to this, but we’re an actual organization now, not just a ragtag bunch of misfits, alright?”

Ryuji smiles back at the cat. “Hell yeah we are! We’re gonna tear down all these shitty adults whether they like it or not!”

Ann turns to Ren. “Are you still OK being our leader? I know you were having some doubts after what happened in the fight against Shadow Kamoshida...”

Ryuji agrees with Ann. “I don’t have any objections here, I’m better as a sidekick anyways.”

Ren nods solemnly. “I know it won’t be easy, but I’ll do it. On one condition.”

The other two look at Ren. 

“We need to take this seriously.” They look slightly insulted, but he continues.

“We’re going to do things that a lot of people will disapprove of. Even though they’re the right things. People will want to tear us down. We can’t do anything stupid to encourage the doubters and the critics, and we can’t care about what they say either. Otherwise, we’ll get too caught up sorting out our messes and egos, and we won’t spend enough time helping or changing people who need it.”

“I swear to my bones that I will do my best to carry out our mission. Can you do the same and call me out if I’m doing anything that jeopardizes us?”

He’s put his cards on the table, and now he places his hands too, palms out in front of Ryuji and Ann. The former gives him a high-five before quickly retracting his hand in shame. Ann gently reaches out to Ryuji, before placing her other hand in Ren’s. Ryuji holds her hand tenderly and clutches onto Ren’s hand tightly. They all nod at each other, determination and seriousness etched on their features.

They all let go of each other's hands and sit back on their couches, with a promise to change the world. 

Ryuji pulls his phone back out. “We should find our next target and make sure they’re a big deal, so they end up on the news. That way we can get more people to believe in us.”

Ren doesn’t know what to make of that. “That’s not a bad idea. We’d have to make sure they’re the good kind of big deal though, so we can show that you can’t just buy into things blindly.”

Ann nods. “I like the idea. If we can become known as people who give courage, the people might believe in us more. Who would we pick, though?”

Ryuji keeps scrolling through his phone. “It should be someone we all agree on. We’re doing something dangerous. If we aren’t all invested in it, we could all easily get hurt or killed.”

Ann smiles. “I love the idea of a unanimous decision! It’s like a secret pact.”

Morgana nods his head approvingly. “Alright, now we’re officially the Phantom Thieves of Hearts!”

They get up from their chairs. They’re out of time to eat, and none of them are hungry, anyway. They walk out of the restaurant, smiling, shining. 

* * *

The night takes Ren back to the Velvet Room, where Igor tells him his rehabilitation, where he turns his bonds into power, will soon begin. He also tells Ren that the contracts he has been forming these last few weeks, and will continue to form, will be crucial to his success against the ruin. 

With that in mind, Friday evening takes Ren back to the ramen shop he’s become a semi-frequent visitor at after having hung out with Ann in the afternoon. 

Sojiro’s finally letting him stay out of the house in the evening, now that Ren’s made it a few weeks in school without mishaps, and he wants to make some extra cash ( _ and also learn how to make a better ramen bowl _ ). 

The work isn’t very easy for Ren, and he struggles to stay on top of everyone’s orders, let alone make them. The only reason he’s being paid so well is that there’s literally no one else there to help him out, and he has to scramble the entire time to keep his customers happy.  _ People shouldn’t have to work like this. _

At the end of the evening, he’s cleaning up his workstation and wiping sweat off his tired forearms, when a customer of his slides into a booth. He looks as tired as Ren feels, wearing a ragged suit, receding hairline, and raspy voice. Still, there’s something very cheerful about the man. 

“Can’t you ask your manager to hire more people? You looked extremely busy on your own.” 

Ren smiles at the man. “I appreciate you looking out for me.”

The man smiles back. “It’s not just you. All around the country our youth are being seriously overworked in the workplace, and that’s without adding the burdens of college entrance work onto them. This is concerning. I’m going to need to bring it up.”

He mutters something under his breath, which sounds suspiciously like “even if people don’t want to hear it.” 

That last sentence sparks something deep in Ren.  _ This man sounds like someone who isn’t afraid of the truth. I respect that.  _

“I’m curious, sir, who are you planning on bringing this up with?”

The man gives Ren a look. “I’ll be giving a speech on Sunday about overworking youth and our responsibility to them at Shibuya.”

Ren nods. He’s interested in what this man might have to offer. “I’ll definitely stop by and give it a listen. You seem like you care, and I have a lot of respect for adults who actually care about things, and don’t just pretend to.”

The man nods back at Ren. “And I have a lot of respect for teenagers who want to hear solutions to problems instead of just ignoring them. I hope to see you there.” He gets up to pay his bill. 

Ren smiles at the man, and his manager takes that as a cue to give him his paycheck for the evening.  _ You have no idea how many problems I plan on creating...  _

_ All I can say for now is that I hope you aren’t involved in any of them.  _


	9. Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren fights. Kasumi flees. 
> 
> Content warning: suicidal ideation, self-hatred, verbal abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Glad this chapter is getting out at a much more reasonable time, but unfortunately I can't guarantee that for the next one. Life's gonna get hectic for the next month or so, and I don't know what's going to happen exactly. This is why this chapter is super long and also pretty important, because I wanted to give you guys something to savor on for the next while. 
> 
> This chapter is definitely a more serious one. There's new content warnings in the tags reflecting that, but I wrote them down in the chapter summary just in case you don't read those. 
> 
> Thanks as always to my amazing beta/editor/muse MelHoneyBee for getting me to stop using some of the same words over and over again and for staying up ridiculously late to edit this. 
> 
> Looking forward to seeing you guys in the next one, let me know what you think of this one!

Saturday’s final bell rings, and Ren hops out of his seat. He sees Ann follow behind him, and smiles. They stride up the stairs confidently and jiggle the roof door handle to open it up. Ryuji’s already sitting there, thumbing through his phone. He gives them a wave when he sees the door open out of the corner of his eye. They slide into the chairs next to him. 

He seems to be having trouble finding an obvious sign of a Palace forming. 

Somehow Ren doesn’t think it’s going to be that simple.  _ We’re gonna keep dropping names into the App and see if it chucks something back out to us? We don’t even have locations... _

Ann speaks up. “I don’t think we’re going to figure this out now. Why don’t we focus on doing well at our exams for now, then we can reconvene on this after it’s over?”

A voice reaches out to them. “Reconvene on what exactly?”

Ren’s not shocked at the voice. He heard the door opening, but wasn’t able to see who exactly the source of the voice was. 

A woman walks forward. She seems older than him, wearing the Shujin turtleneck with a vest and skirt. Her hair is a short bob, with a braid going over the top. 

There’s something powerful radiating from her, and Ren can already tell he’s not going to enjoy dealing with her. 

She stops in front of the Thieves and gestures around them. “You know this place is off-limits, right?”

Ryuji grits his teeth. “Sorry, Miss President. We’ll get out of your hair when we’re done chatting. What do you want with us, anyways?”

Miss President smirks. “The gossip vortex, the broken troublemaker, and the infamous transfer student, all in the same place getting along? I thought it might be worth checking out if the rumors were true.”

Ann glares at her, acid dripping in her voice. “Great way to start a conversation there, Miss Student Council President.”

Miss President ignores her, turning towards Ren. “It seems like you got to know Mr. Kamoshida pretty well, and in such a short time.”

Ren gives her a vague smile. “Not really. I mean, I have only been here for a month or so. What about you, Miss...”

Miss President quirks her mouth. “Niijima. Makoto Niijima.”

She steps forward towards the group. “Anyway, I heard Mr. Kamoshida blackmailed a volleyball team member into leaking your record, Mr. Amamiya. Wouldn’t you feel some kind of hatred towards him?”

Ren ducks the question. “Towards who? The guy who leaked my record? I honestly don’t know how I feel about him.”

Ryuji sits up. “What’s this about anyways? My friend’s an upstanding guy. Why don’t you back off a bit?”

Makoto steps back. “I didn’t mean to offend you. A lot of students here have been shaken up by what happened involving Mr. Kamoshida.”

Ann steps in. “Including myself. So a bit more tact would be appreciated, thank you.”

Ryuji gets up. “Honestly, I don’t think we even need it. We’re done here.”

Makoto seems rattled now. Ren doesn’t think she was expecting his friends to bite back like this.  _ She shouldn’t be surprised. They don’t accept adults as authority figures, why would they accept her?  _

She lashes out in response, her voice coming out through clenched teeth. “Would it be too much for you to at least understand where I am coming from? I have to sort out all this horseplay…”

Ann stands up and starts walking towards Makoto. “Horseplay?! My best friend was raped and almost died, and you’re calling that horseplay!! What the hell is wrong with you!”

Makoto is not smiling. “I’m sorry, that was... unfair. Still, I’m in a tough spot too. It would be nice of you to understand that.”

Ren is done here. “You know what? Earn our understanding. I’m not giving you anything otherwise.” 

Makoto nods, though she clearly isn’t happy. “Fine. This place will be closed off from now on, anyway. We don’t want people coming up here without permission after all.”

She heads towards the door, stopping for a second. “I hope Suzui-san is doing better, Takamaki-san. I’m hoping for her recovery.”

Ann doesn’t acknowledge the answer, at least while Makoto is around. Once the door closes, she lets out a massive sigh, kicking one of the empty chairs. “What a bitch. What was that about?”

Morgana, who Ren hadn’t noticed until he hopped down from the vent, speaks up. “I don’t know. She seemed a bit aggressive, but also pretty smart. I would be careful around her.”

Ryuji looks as angry as Ann. “Damn, that was some bullshit! She’s really good at pissing people off, huh?”

Ren doesn’t like the looks of either of them. “We need to be careful. She’s probably not the only person who suspects something.”

Ryuji nods. “Fair enough. Still, what a pain in the ass…”

Morgana turns towards him. “You need to worry less about her and more about your exams. How we process the world, which is a product of what we learn, will probably affect the Metaverse. It might make things easier, or it might make things harder. Depends on the effort you put into your learning.”

Ann nods like she gets what he’s saying. Ryuji sighs, but he seems amenable to the idea. Morgana seems to have moved on from the conversation and starts heading towards the door. The Thieves follow him, confused, especially when he tells them to take the train to Shibuya, but they go along with it. 

Once they’re at the station center, Morgana tells Ryuji to load up the website and find a serious claim attached to a full name. Ryuji does so, unimpressed at the people he’s looking through. Eventually, they agree to go after a man by the name of Natsuhiko Nakanohara who’s been stalking women. Morgana tells them to get the Meta-Nav ready and enter a location called Mementos.

Somehow, entering that name and place lands a hit, and the subway clears out around them. The air takes on a purplish tint and feels weird on Joker’s chest, different from how Kamoshida’s Palace felt around him. 

Panther thinks the air is lighter. Joker doesn’t know whether to agree or disagree with her as they head downstairs. As they cross through the gates into the subway, all the Thieves feel their Metaverse outfits shift onto them.  _ Seems like this really is a Palace, huh? _

According to Mona, Mementos is the Palace of the collective unconscious, shared by the public of Tokyo. This is why it appeared in an area where large groups of people congregate. 

The team heads towards Nakanohara’s pocket of Mementos, Joker driving and Panther and Skull chilling in the back. Shadows show up in the tracks and try to impede their progress, but none of them cause too much trouble.  _ We might be able to come back here and train.  _

It doesn’t take long before they’re in front of a swirling vortex of bright red and black, which sucks them into a dimly lit corridor. 

Their target seems offended by the Thieves even showing up. “What about people worse than me? Madarame stole everything from me, and people just let him off the hook!” _ This guy even has the gall to act like he’s the victim. _

Soon, Nakanohara is on the ground, whimpering. Panther looks at him with pity, and Skull with disgust. Joker is more interested in hearing about this Madarame guy.  _ Why does he think everyone is letting this guy off the hook? Why did this guy toss Nakanohara aside? _

Ren gets his fear, he really does. The fear of being alone, of being tossed aside, of being seen as an object of pity and hate. 

Panther sighs. “I get it, you’re hurt. Still, you shouldn’t drag unrelated people into your mess. Go apologize to her and try to move on.”

Nakanohara nods. “I will. I’ll move on. You guys though, you can change hearts, right?”

He grimaces. “While you’re at this, you should go change Madarame’s heart. Before more people are hurt by him, like I was.” 

With his request being stated, he disappears into a bright light. A butterfly floats out of the light and disappears into the ether. The shining light is apparently the bud of a Treasure, and it turns into a charm that Joker stuffs into a pocket. While they’ll have to wait in the real world for a sign of change, he can’t help feeling satisfied with the outcome of their work. 

_ We’re making a difference, even if it’s in a small way.  _

Before they leave Mementos, Mona asks Joker to drive them to a door which he rams through to reveal an escalator and— _ why the hell is a subway running around here? Does this mean that the entire population of Tokyo is a bunch of Shadows? I hope we don’t get run over! _

In front of them is a wall lined with pulsing red patterns. Mona gives it a tap, and it opens up to reveal another set of escalators. The Meta-Nav updates according to this new door, which puzzles Ren.  _ What exactly does this navigator want us to accomplish? Why would it open now? _

It seems like Mementos is going to become more and more accessible as the Thieves became more relevant to the public eye. Ren supposes that makes sense, but it is a little disturbing. They decide not to push further beyond today, having accomplished their main goal. 

Right as they are about to head out of Mementos, they run into a boy who’s wearing an eggshell for a hat. He’s turning a bunch of bubbles he calls flowers into a smoothie. Panther blushes when Jose calls her “pretty lady” in thanks for agreeing to help them, and Mona visibly wilts. 

He soon heads off back into Mementos to find some more flowers after giving them a funny glowing star, which he says can grant them wishes. The Thieves stand there as his little boat-car thing scooters off into the subway system, confused at what happened. 

They all try wishing on the star. Ryuji and Ann, unsurprisingly, wish for food. Ren wishes for something a bit more idealistic.  _ I want my record to go away so I can feel like I don’t have to hide from the people I care about. _

The others look at him. He decides to be as close to the truth as possible. “My wish wasn’t anything feasible. Don’t worry about it.”

Mona speaks up. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see what wishes work for this thing. Let’s head back for now, though.”

When they step out of the station into Central Square, it’s evening. Morgana tells them why he knows so much about Mementos, but only the part about Mementos being the source of all Palaces (and therefore distorted desires) adds up for Ren.  _ And maybe the part about him possibly being a car…  _

_ What I know is that figuring this out matters a lot to Morgana, and I’m going to do my best to make it happen. It’s the least I can do for him.  _

* * *

Kasumi feels like she’s drifting. She doesn’t know how to solve things with Coach; she doesn’t know why her mom feels so distant from her all of a sudden; she doesn’t know why she can’t get Sumire out of her head. All in all, she feels like she doesn’t know much of anything right now. 

The reason she’s sitting in a diner in Shibuya is to try to at least learn something. She’s reading up on some social studies concepts she’s been learning over the last few months. The people around her carry out their conversations, completely unaware of the world within her. 

She looks around, to see if there’s a quieter place she can move to, when a mop of black hair catches her eye.  _ Is that Senpai? _

She takes a closer look. He’s wearing a black jacket and jeans, and he has his bag with Morgana next to him. The boy he’s talking to is wearing a long-sleeved shirt and pants, and looks very uncomfortable next to Ren.  _ I wonder why that is? _

She tries to focus her attention on their conversation, but she only gets small bits and pieces despite Ren’s friend’s lack of discretion. The rest of the people in the restaurant don’t seem to want to make life any easier for her.

She hears something about PR and propaganda, but Ren doesn’t seem to take anything the guy is saying very seriously, so neither does she.  _ He wants to know how Senpai punishes people? What is going on here? _

Even though the other guy seems to really be trying to put in an effort to get on Ren’s good side, Ren doesn’t seem to be all that interested. His answers, whenever he bothers giving them, are clipped, and his tone is either resentful or dismissive. Sometimes she sees Ren giving the other guy looks designed to make him feel uncomfortable. 

_ This isn’t the Senpai I know at all. There has to be something else going on here.  _

When they finish their lunch, they shake hands, though Kasumi can see the other guy wincing by the end of it. He leaves, clearly headed somewhere to get some rest, if the incessant yawning is any indication. Ren sits back down at the booth, taking out a notebook and a pencil. 

Kasumi waits a few seconds to think out what she’s going to say before she decides to take a hidden route to Ren’s booth. She slides in, hoping to surprise him, but he seems to have already seen her coming. 

“What’s up, Kasumi?”

“Nothing much, Senpai. How was your lunch with your friend?”

Ren shrugs. “Lunch was good. I can see why a lot of people recommend this place.”

Kasumi isn’t going to let him off the hook that easily for what she saw. “How is your friend?”

Ren shrugs again. It’s even more dismissive. “He isn’t really a friend, he’s just someone useful to me.”

Kasumi swallows. She doesn’t like the sound of that. “Useful to you?”

Ren nods, twitching the corners of his mouth like he’s telling a funny joke. “Yeah. I’ll be honest with you, I don’t like him. He leaked my record to the school on Kamoshida’s request for a spot on the  _ fucking volleyball team _ . So yeah, I don’t have a lot of respect for him, but he’s trying to do something for me to make up for it, so I put up with him.”

Kasumi doesn’t understand how someone like Ren could be so mean about someone. “So you’re just using him for your sake and stringing him along? That’s really callous of you Senpai.”

“He hurt me, Kasumi. He ruined my second chance before I could even start it. How do I forgive that?” Ren bites out. 

As Sumire’s voice floods into her head, Kasumi bites her tongue so hard she tastes copper.  _ You didn’t even let me have a first chance. How are you supposed to help him here? Might as well just let him go… _

Her eyes narrow, a vivid mixture of anger and hurt twisting her face. “I don’t know, you have to figure that out.” 

Ren smiles triumphantly, but Kasumi isn’t done. His face darkens as she keeps talking.

“What I know is that this isn’t the person that I like talking to and trust. This is ugly, it’s mean, it’s petty. You’re using his actions as an excuse to throw yourself a pity party.”

_ And we all know how well you handle people when they aren’t going great… You’re going to lose him…  _ Sumire crows in her head. 

Ren clenches his fists. “I’m sorry my life actually has some problems in it. I can’t really help that, can I?”

Kasumi glares at him, a sour feeling filling her stomach. “Don’t try to make yourself sound like a victim. You could help this guy move on from his mistakes. You could help him feel better about the trauma he’s been through, but you’re choosing to be selfish instead.”

Ren curses under his breath. “Fine, maybe I am. What are you gonna do about it? You want to try to help poor little Mishima and poor little me?”

Kasumi almost slaps him, she’s that angry at him. “No. You’re going to do that. Make amends with Mishima, if that’s his name. Go care about people, not just because they’re useful to you.”

Ren leans forward, his hackles raised. It’s almost like he sees her as a threat. There’s a dark, confident undertone to his voice that she’s only ever heard when he was dealing with Kamoshida. 

“And if I don’t?”

Kasumi forces herself to look him in the eyes as she stands up and grabs her bag. “I’m not dealing with you until you show me you can actually do good for other people.”

Ren gives her an ugly look, that much confidence mixed with anger. 

“Well, I’ve been disappointing a lot of people these last few months. Guess I’ll just have to add you onto the list. Now if you wouldn’t mind, I’m trying to get some work done here.” He snarls, dismissing her. 

She feels so betrayed, so disappointed, so frustrated. She leaves the diner holding back her tears, blindly making her way deeper into Shibuya as the sobs explode out of her chest.

_ I didn’t think my judgment of people was that bad…  _

_ Aww… you dumb bitch.  _ Sumire has never seemed to hold back on the punches either, but that’s a new one. 

_ You’ve never been able to judge people. You failed to figure me out, you’ve failed to figure Ren out, and you failed to figure yourself out too. You know what the link between all these people is? They’ve all let you down, and they’re all going to leave you to die, because they hate you.  _

The last one scares her. Her voice is a whisper as she answers the spectre.  _ I don’t hate myself… _

_ Yes. You. Do.  _ Sumire replies, emphasizing each word, and Kasumi falls silent. 

_ You’ve hated yourself since the day I died and spent every day since wishing that it was you instead.  _

Kasumi recoils at that idea. She misses her sister a ton, but she would never want to trade either of their lives for each other. 

Sumire doesn’t buy it and continues. 

_ It would have been an easy out for you. You wouldn’t have to live with me or yourself, and you could just float in the void, leaving me to suffer on my own. Like the coward you are.  _

_ I’m not a coward!  _ Kasumi screams at her. Sumire just laughs bitterly. __

_ You know you are. You can’t handle anything life throws at you and you don’t know how to fix yourself. Instead of helping Ren, you lecture him and then run away to hide. You’re a pathetic, selfish coward,  _ and _ a hypocrite, and you know it. Ren’s better off without you. The world’s better off without you. _

Kasumi doesn’t know what to say to any of this, because she can’t figure out whether it’s the truth or a lie or if that even matters. She just sits in the alleyway she’s somehow walked into and cries. 

* * *

Ren feels awful the entire afternoon. All he can think about is the disappointed, frustrated look Kasumi gave him. The tears welling in her eyes as she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the diner. 

To make matters worse, Morgana isn’t talking to him. The only thing his companion has said since she left is “I’m not going to say whether or not she’s right. What I will say is that I would figure out a way to fix this if I were you.”

He barely gets any work done, he’s so caught up in thinking about what happened. Normally, he feels a bit smarter by the end of a study session. Today, he just feels even more stupid. 

He knows that he’s in the wrong, and that Kasumi is right in calling him out for it. He just doesn’t know what to do. 

The anger, the resentment, the desire to put other people down that have all lived in him since the judges and the police treated him like the scum of the earth, it’s too easy to sink into. It’s always been at the back of his mind, and sometimes it rears its ugly head. He’s wearing a disguise, trying to be less angry, and sometimes it slips. 

He just thought he’d be able to keep it to the Metaverse and hide it away in the real world. 

Kasumi’s look of disgust flashes through his mind.  _ I guess I failed. That doesn’t mean I can’t get a better handle on it though. I’ve gotten a handle on other things recently.  _

He owes it to all the people he cares about to be better. He knows he owes it to himself, because that’s the only way he’ll change the world the way he wants to.

_ Most of all, I owe it to myself to stick it to that prick who sent me here. I’m not a menace, and I’m not going to be someone who hurts people for his sake. I’m not like him, and I’m going to make sure I’ll never be.  _

He slides out of his booth and heads to Shibuya Station to get back home. As he wanders down the main street, he gets the feeling he’s missing something. 

Ren’s wandering takes him to an entrance of Shibuya Station, where he figures the old man from yesterday will be speaking. Sure enough, as he walks towards the lighted stairs, he hears the same voice as yesterday, loudly projected to speak to an entire audience. 

The old man talks about the mysterious incidents that have plagued the capital in the last few months, like the train crash from a few months ago and the mess at Shujin. 

“There is an apathy permeating our society, perpetrated by negligence of our institutions and the media that is supposed to hold them in check!”

Ren listens, agreeing. He’s not unaware of how the bigger forces in the world work. His parents are lawyers after all, and he’s been in the middle of plenty of heated conversations about social structures before. He’s of the firm belief that people need dramatic examples to shake them out of their apathy, and that half-assing change doesn’t make anyone happy. 

The speaker notices Ren’s attentive look. 

“You seem interested in politics. Are you a student?”

Ren nods. The speaker smiles, delighted, before recognition flashes through him and his smile somehow gets even brighter. 

“Ah yes, you were the young man helping me out at the beef bowl shop yesterday. I admire your dedication, your passion.”

Ren smiles. “The respect is mutual. In fact, I’d like to help you out, if that’s at all possible.”

The old man thinks for a few seconds. “I need the help of the youth to spread my message, so we can work together to change this country. I can’t offer you a job, but I can teach you some things I know in exchange for your help. You’d also learn something just by listening in on my speeches.”

Ren agrees. He’s ready to be someone that can be reliable and trusted.  _ I can’t let that fucker be right. I want to be better.  _

He hands the man his contact information and receives a text confirming everything’s working. The old man’s name is Yoshida Toranosuke. He used to be a big deal as a member of the Diet, but lost his position twenty years ago, and hasn’t been able to gain it since. 

They’re only able to introduce themselves briefly before Yoshida asks him to pick up a placard promoting his platform and stand next to him. 

The audience ends up being thin, but Ren doesn’t mind. 

_ People making decisions based on selfish desires and ending up taking advantage of the weak sounds exactly like why I’m here. I’m glad he understands that it’s a really shitty thing to have happened.  _

_ It’s also interesting to hear an adult accept that there’s a lot of garbage in the world right now, but that fixing problems affecting the youth is the best way to fix it.  _

Some people in the audience seem unwilling to hear Yoshida’s message. A lot more people in the audience seem like they only want to pick a winning horse. 

One particularly brazen man tells Yoshida to fuck off and leave things to the Liberal Co-Prosperity Party. Yoshida kindly reminds the man that they don’t live in a two-party system and aren’t obligated to support a party over the health of their country. 

The loud man leaves, though not before calling Yoshida a no-good has-been hack peddling lies. Yoshida completely loses his cool after this, and the audience, even the ones willing to listen to Yoshida, seems a bit shaken by this parting shot. Most of them disperse soon after the loud man leaves. 

When Yoshida notices most of the people around have stopped paying attention to him, he sighs and steps off the platform. He gestures to Ren, who’s arms have gotten tired from holding up the placard for 20 minutes. Ren lets it go before massaging his arms to restore some feeling to them. 

Yoshida turns to him. “What did you think of the speech?”

Ren is honest with him. “I really liked the bit about focusing more on the best interests of everyone and not just one part of the population or one group of people.”

Yoshida nods. “I thought that was good, too, but I know I can do better. Especially when my audience may not automatically agree with me.”

Ren’s intrigued. “What would you want to do?”

Yoshida shrugs. “It depends. Some would say my integrity matters and I shouldn’t waste time. Others would say the best thing I could do is to get elected and make real changes instead of preaching to the people. What do you think?”

Ren doesn’t know. “Yesterday, I would have wholeheartedly agreed with the latter opinion. Today, I’m going to say that you should stick to being someone people can trust first and then figure out the rest later. You’ll get opportunities to succeed and second chances if you are a man of your word.”

The older man smiles. It holds some sort of secret. Ren desperately wants to know what that secret might be. 

“I’m curious, what changed the way you’d approach this?”

Ren sighs. “Someone I know made a mistake that made me an outcast, and I’ve been taking it out on them. One of my friends called me out on it, saying that I was being callous and selfish, and that she didn’t want to deal with me until I did some good for other people.”

Yoshida nods, and it looks like he’s actually listening, and not giving an “adult nod”. Ren continues, emboldened. “I like what you have to say, and I believe you can make a difference, and I don’t think you need to sell out for it. I think you can do it the way you already are.”

Yoshida smiles brightly. “If it makes you feel better, I have already gotten used to the criticism I get from other people, even if I’m not necessarily sure that’s a good thing. Sometimes you have to take the lumps for your mistakes and wait for people to be ready to forgive you. After all, I have been paying for my mistakes for twenty years.”

Ren tilts his head. “What exactly do you mean by that?”

“I was elected as a part of the Kuramoto Children, backed by powerful Diet members. I didn’t know what I was doing at the time, either as a politician or as a person, and I got myself into a lot of scandals. I missed legislative meetings, was accused of embezzling funds, called a voter out for his stupidity, and was quickly struck out of the government altogether.”

Yoshida laughs a little. “So I’m glad that you value my opinion and that you think I can make a difference, but you need to trust your own voice, too. I’m not perfect, and I don’t want you to end up walking down the same path I did.” 

Ren looks at his watch. “I’ve already been set down that same path, even though it wasn’t my fault. Now I want to make sure no one else suffers that fate. I could use your help in doing that.”

Yoshida starts at this. “How would I help you? By teaching you how to give speeches? You’re better off getting a real internship than learning from No-Good Tora.” He says the last part hesitantly, almost like he fears putting that name out into the world. 

Ren nods again. “You really think a politician would give an outcast like me an internship? It wouldn’t be hard to find what happened with me out there. That’s why I’m asking you to help me learn how to give speeches. I want to change the world for the better, and I think you can help me in doing it.”

“You really think I can help you do it? I’m not sure if there’s going to be any results here!” Yoshida seems to be getting a bit agitated. 

Ren smiles. He’s not about to let this go. “Yeah, I do. I believe in what you’re saying, for what it’s worth, and I do think you can get elected. You just need to have confidence in yourself.” 

Yoshida gets a hold of himself. “You raise a good point. The first rule of giving speeches is to have confidence in yourself and what you are saying. Maybe, one day, I can get back to the first part and work to get myself elected.”

He pauses. “You’re an interesting young man. I’d be happy to teach you how to give speeches.”

Ren’s smile stretches even wider as he reaches out to Yoshida to shake his hand. 

Yoshida stretches his hand out too. “We have a deal.” They shake. Yoshida brings his hand back and looks at his watch, wincing as he sees the time. 

Ren looks at his watch too. “I should probably get back home. I have exams for the next few days, but I’ll let you know when my schedule opens up.”

Yoshida doesn’t seem to mind. “I’ll be giving my speeches on Sunday, so that shouldn’t be a problem anyway. Stop by when you can, though, I don’t want you to sacrifice your grades for me.”

Ren nods. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you once again for this opportunity. I’ll do my best to make the most of it.”

Yoshida nods, smiling, and picks up his suitcase to go back home. Ren smiles as he heads towards the train station.  _ Hopefully, I can talk to Kasumi tomorrow and sort all of this out. I didn’t realize how much I don’t like it when she’s angry at me until now.  _

* * *

Ren puts his pencil down at the end of exams on Friday and sighs. He thinks he did alright, but he’s still on edge and frustrated. 

It doesn’t make him feel better that most of the student body seems to share that sentiment. The school is having an assembly, and the students surrounding him are not happy at all. Some students still have exams in the afternoon, some have jobs to get to, and a lot of them just don’t care, having lost all faith in the school after Kamoshida’s reign of terror. 

He walks into the auditorium with Ann, not sure of what to expect. The principal starts talking, and Ren automatically tunes the old hog out. It’s only when someone else walks onto the stage, wearing a lab coat, slacks, and a shirt, that Ren drags himself into paying attention to what’s happening. 

This guy is a therapist that the school supposedly hired to look after the school’s mental health, but as Ryuji points out after the assembly finishes, everyone knows this is for show. 

Unfortunately, Ryuji has the worst timing in the world, so he ends up saying it as Dr. Maruki walks towards them. Luckily, the counselor doesn’t seem to mind, and if he does, he says nothing about it. 

“Sakamoto-san and Takamaki-san, and you must be Amamiya-san, right?”

Ren nods. “How do you know our names?”

Maruki has the grace to at least look embarrassed. “The school told me to get in contact with the people who had contact or incidents involving Mr. Kamoshida. Especially you, Amamiya-san. It must have been really tough for you to have to deal with this after just transferring here.”

Ren nods again. “Yeah, it wasn’t easy.”

Maruki talks to them about his counseling, and how the school ordered the three of them to show up to at least one session before Maruki leaves in November. “It’s in the school’s interest... for its students…” 

_ At least he’s being honest about it… Besides, there will be snacks. I’m hoping there’s chocolate chip cookies.  _

Ryuji gives Maruki a look, unimpressed. “For the school, huh?”

Maruki sighs. “Look, I know that this is a lot to put on you, so I’m going to act like this is mandatory. If you guys show up on a consistent basis, I’ll teach you tips to improve your mental acuity and fortitude. In other words, help strengthen your minds against the world so you don’t get nervous before dates or exams.”

Ren’s even more interested now. In the corner of his eye, he can see Ann blushing and trying not to look at Ryuji, who’s still not interested.

Ryuji turns to Ren. “Which way are you leaning?”

“I say we do it. No harm in a little chat about life. Besides, I’m sure the mental training might help with your exams next time.” Ren grins at Ann’s laugh.

Ryuji glares at the both of them. “You’re both assholes, you know that? Er, sorry about the language, Doc. Anyways, I guess it would just be more trouble for us if we didn’t show up…”

Maruki smiles at all of them. “Alright, I’ll be in the nurse’s office, so feel free to come by when it’s convenient, OK?”

Ryuji nods. “Sounds good, Doc. See ya soon.” 

* * *

It’s the end of the school day, and Ren’s standing outside the nurse’s office. He has a bad feeling about this. Any of the rooms in this school that he’s been in besides his own classroom have been full of scorn and bad memories. 

Logically, he knows that Maruki is obligated to do no harm.  _ Still, Kamoshida was supposed to do no harm as a teacher, and look where that got us… _

Ren’s so caught up in his thoughts he only sees Maruki open the door in front of him out of the corner of his eye. Ren walks into the office, which looks as sterile and “safe” as any nurse’s office. There’s bottles of hand sanitizer and medication sitting in the cabinets, and a fax machine beeping quietly in the back of the room. 

Maruki steers him towards a couch, where he drapes his jacket and Morgana-less bag. 

“So, I have a very basic idea of what has happened in your past based on what the school’s told me.” Ren’s not surprised at all by this. 

“Do you feel comfortable elaborating on that at all? If you don’t, we can talk about other stuff. There’s no pressure either way.”

Ren nods.  _ I appreciate the option. _

“I’m fine talking about it. It actually relates to some other stuff I wanted to talk to you about, so I guess it would be good if you had a full picture of everything.”

Maruki leans in, interested. 

Ren starts talking, smiling as he remembers some fonder memories of his childhood. 

“I lived in Inaba. My parents are working as  _ pro bono _ lawyers there, and they have their own autonomy. I got accused and convicted of assault, unfairly, when I stopped a woman from being assaulted.” Maruki sighs, clearly upset. Ren waits to see if the doctor has something to say, but nothing comes forth, so he keeps going. 

“My parents chose to send me here because they had interacted with my guardian before on one of their cases and wanted me to be safe and cared for. Things were a bit rough with him to start, but they’ve been getting better over time, unlike what’s been happening here.”

Maruki nods. “Why is that the case? Again, you don’t have to tell me if you aren’t comfortable.”

Ren appreciates the option a lot, and he rewards the doctor’s kindness by opening up a little more. “Before I even started school at Shujin, that monster Kamoshida forced Yuuki Mishima—someone you’re probably going to talk to—to leak my criminal record to the school in exchange for a spot on the school volleyball team. Now the entire school, at the minimum, knows that I have a criminal record.”

By the time he’s done talking, Ren can feel his throat drying up, and his eyesight is surprisingly shaky. 

Maruki lets him finish before giving him a glass of water. Ren sips it and listens to Maruki. 

“The school did tell me about your record, but they said nothing about it being leaked to the student body. How do you feel about all of this?”

Ren slouches forward a little. “I can’t help feeling resentful towards the guy, because he did have a choice and he took the easy way out. Worse, I know this record of mine is going to follow me around for a long time, and I can’t do anything to change it. I’m not happy about any of this. It’s fucking hard to deal with.”

Maruki winces at the profanity and sighs. “I can see why that would be hard. You have to force yourself to accept what’s happening as real and that you can’t get away from it.”

Dr. Maruki’s words remind of Mishima’s efforts to make up for his mistakes, and how he handled that. Ren groans into his palms, annoyed with himself again. 

“Yeah, I haven’t been handling it all that well.” He grabs a cookie as Maruki waits for him to elaborate.  _ Man, these are good. _

“Mishima feels awful about what happened. He wants to make up for what he did to me. I decided to take advantage of that and pushed him around a bit.” 

Maruki’s curious. “How so?”

Ren mumbles, “By being sarcastic and mean and kind of an asshole with him when he tried to bring it up with me.”

_ Do I want to share the next part? _

_ It’s not like he’s going to hold it against me forever, that’s the opposite of a therapist’s job. _

“A fellow student of mine noticed, and she was really annoyed with me. I got defensive, because I felt like the victim at the time. She wasn’t a fan of that at all. She said that she doesn’t want to deal with me if all I want to do is bully people trying to help me out. It doesn’t seem like she wants to talk to me right now, and I can’t blame her.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not like I’m a huge catch at the moment. I’m a juvenile delinquent with a record who also has a track record of being an asshole to people. Also, I don’t even know what I want to do with my life.” Ren mutters all of this out into his hands, but Maruki doesn’t seem to have any problem understanding what he’s saying. 

He nods sagely. “You know how everyone has an internal reality? Something that they’re striving for, an ideal version of themselves? Your idealized reality and the reality you’re in seem a bit disconnected. Do you want to take steps to fix that, or are you ok as it is?”

Ren shakes his head. “I’m definitely not happy with myself and what happened. I’m trying to help some other people I know to make up for this, and I know that I have to get a better handle of some of my resentment. I want to be there for my friends, I want to be someone that people can count on.”

Maruki leans forward, interested. “You’ve been through a lot, and yet you refuse to let it completely twist you up—” 

Ren wants to interrupt him, saying that it’s clearly already twisted him up a bit, but Maruki seems ahead of him, raising his hand so he can continue. 

“Sure, you’re not perfect, and it has changed you, but that’s what trauma does. The fact that you’re standing up to the parts of you that may have crinkled a little is admirable. People respect that fight, and they will eventually come back to you if they are forgiving people.”

Ren grins. He gets the idea. “So just keep fighting the good fight, huh? I can do that.”

Maruki smiles. “Exactly. Give her—it’s a her, right?—some space and do what’s best for yourself. If people don’t want to deal with that, at that point it’s their loss.”

Maruki stands up, signifying that the official part of their time together is over for now. Before Ren can head for the door, though, Maruki calls out to him. 

“Do you think you could come by a few times to help me with a research project I’m studying? I’m trying to test out a different psychological treatment that focuses more on people’s emotional centers, like what they feel, how their emotions affect their judgment? I’d appreciate any and all input you could give me.”

Ren’s a little confused. “Would I have to do anything special for this project? Wear an EEG cap? Do fMRI testing?”

Maruki’s a little impressed, but he recovers. “How do you know those terms? And no, it would just be listening to some of my theories and telling me if they spark anything on your end. I’ll pay you in snacks!”

Ren smirks.  _ Pretty good deal for those cookies. _ “When your parents are lawyers, you hear a lot about cutting-edge technology. Also yeah, I shouldn’t have a problem stopping by. Two heads are better than one and all that...”

Maruki smiles. “Awesome. I’ll give you some tips for mental training and mindfulness as payment, not just the snacks! I’m sure you’ll find these things useful!”

Ren nods in agreement. He smiles as he hands Maruki his contact information so they can get in touch faster. 

As Maruki talks about mental presence and awareness of the present moment, the sun passes them by and it’s soon evening. They only stop talking when they hear someone knock at the door. 

Maruki walks to the door to open it, and Ren’s heart skips a beat as he sees who’s standing in the hallway.  _ Kasumi? _

Kasumi, for her part, also seems flustered to see him, though she quickly recovers, turning and smiling at Dr. Maruki. It’s a conscious maneuver designed to shut him out of her conversation.

Ren can’t help his stomach curdling a little. Still, he’s not about to take someone’s hurt lying down. He grabs his bag and is about to put on some headphones when he hears her mention something about a council president.

He’s immediately on red alert, heart pounding and muscles clenched for a fight. He storms towards her, and he can see her jump.

“What about the student council president? What did she do?” The words come out in a growl. Kasumi’s face turns red and she almost smiles, but it immediately sours into a deep frown and glare. There’s frustration and tiredness lingering in her reddened eyes. She steps back from him.

“Nothing happened, ok? I was just waiting to talk to Dr. Maruki.”  _ I know a dismissal when I see one.  _

Ren doesn’t push back, even though it takes everything in him to not put his hand under her chin and his thumb on her cheek and gently tilt her eyes up towards his own— _ where the hell is this coming from?  _

He doesn’t want to try to figure any of that out now, so he just nods at her, waves at Dr. Maruki, and heads out of the door. He has to resist the urge to slam the door on the way out. 

_ It would probably just make Kasumi think I’m even more of a hothead. _

There’s blood pounding in his ears, and he’s unable to hear the slight sob that echoes through the corridor as he leaves the school, alone. 

As he heads for the train station, he puts on his headphones and decides to take a ride in the subways for a bit. He needs to cool off and think about what he’s feeling. 

The cool plastic of the earpods he’s wearing helps soothe the fire raging in his ears. The rock playlist his dad made for him echoes and crashes against the anger lining his heart, gradually wearing it down into frustration and determination. Ren savors these feelings; he knows he’ll need these emotions to fix his problems and make the change he wants. 

_ If I hold on to my resentment, my life won’t change... _


	10. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren tries to solve some problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I don't want to be that guy, but it does bum me out when I see people read my stuff and not leave comments. I love talking to you guys, seeing what you think and want to see, and I really hope I see more of that with this chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to get this chapter up before I go on vacation for the next couple of weeks, but there's a decent chance that this chapter ends up getting edited and reuploaded. I had to split it off from the next chapter because I wanted to have something ready for you guys to thank you for reading what I write and helping me take this seriously. 
> 
> This chapter is still pretty heavy, though probably not as bad as the last chapter. Unfortunately, with the way the last chapter ended and the way the story progresses, we're not going to see much of Kasumi for a bit, but I think it'll be worth it down the line. 
> 
> CW: verbal and emotional abuse, manipulative and abusive behavior, sexual harassment

Ren’s shaking the rain off his umbrella as he stands at the entrance to an art gallery in Ueno, his mind still trying to wrap itself around what’s happened in the last 24 hours. It was only yesterday morning that he and his friends had become acquainted with Yusuke Kitagawa, a second-year art student at Kosei interested in having Ann model for his next work. 

_He said he was a pupil of Madarame… Something seems very off about all of this…_ Ren knows that the guy is a big deal, if the size of the museum and Ann’s reaction to the name yesterday are any indication. They also suspect that he might have something to do with Nakanohara from Mementos, but there’s something else itching at the edge of his mind. They hadn’t been able to ask Yusuke about it because said man had called him away yesterday in a voice brooking no arguments, but they’re hoping they’ll get more information out of him today without Madarame present to lurk over his shoulder. 

_I should probably make sure Ryuji doesn’t strangle the guy. He looked like he wanted to rip Yusuke’s head off yesterday. Morgana doesn’t seem much happier either._

Ren can already feel a headache coming. He has enough drama in his life to worry about, he doesn’t want to toss this brewing love quadrangle on top. He takes a few deep breaths, focusing on the sensations in his body, the way Maruki suggested a couple of days ago. 

He doesn’t get a ton of time to work on this, though, as Ryuji and Ann show up soon after. They apparently went for a run together earlier in the morning, and Ryuji cleaned up at Ann’s place before heading over to the museum. Ren already knows Ryuji’s not gonna hesitate to bring that up if Yusuke gets too close to Ann for his comfort. 

Speaking of which, Yusuke shows up shortly after Ann and Ryuji do, and he drags Ann into the exhibit hall, though he ends up leaving her as her attention is drawn to a painting he doesn’t seem to have a high regard for. 

Morgana ducks his head fully into Ren’s bag as they walk into the exhibit hall. 

They see people swarming around Madarame, asking the older man about what inspires the depth and poetry within his artistry. Ren can’t help scoffing internally, both at the cliches the man gives to the newswriters, and how easily they lap it all up. He doesn’t buy any of it. 

_They’re all there to jerk each other off and make each other easy money, instead of actually challenging society with their ideas._

Ren decides to focus on the people he actually cares about. He turns and sees Ann to his left, alone in front of a painting. Yusuke doesn’t seem to be nearby, but Ren is able to easily discern his cobalt hair at the other side of the hallway. He’s surprised by what he sees.

Yusuke seems to be talking with a woman much shorter than him, who’s curly auburn hair barely escapes the summer hat that she is wearing. The bravado that Yusuke had talking to Ann is almost completely gone, and has been replaced with a quiet reticence, though that seems to be slowly disappearing as he gets deeper in conversation with that woman. Ren can’t see all of what that other woman’s saying, but Yusuke seems to be a little lighter in spirit as he talks to her, at least until a man in a white suit and garish green shirt shows up behind her.

There’s something ugly in the man’s eyes, and he can see both the woman and Yusuke flinch at something that he says. He can also see the other man grab the woman’s hip and drag her with more force than is probably necessary, but Yusuke doesn’t seem to do much to stop this. As Ryuji heads over to Ann to see what she’s thinking, Ren starts to head over to Yusuke, now that he seems to be preoccupied with this situation. Ren wants to do something to help out, especially as the other man’s voice seems to be getting more and more strained. 

“ _How much_ would it cost to make this piece for Okumura-san?” Ren sees both Yusuke and the woman across from him flush as he hears this request. _Wonder what it’s about?_

“That is just an estimate based on what he has told me about some of his work. It would still probably be best to ask Madarame-sensei himself about complicated matters such as these…” Yusuke gestures broadly towards the woman despite the increasingly nervous tone of his voice, and the other man’s face twists, but the woman puts a hand on his shoulder, and he seems to quickly revert back to smiling at Yusuke. 

“Sorry for wasting everyone’s time here. Come, Haru, we have a private dinner to attend. I can’t wait to spend more time with you.” Both Yusuke, and the other woman— _Haru, I guess—_ flinch at his statement, which comes out like an order. As the man grabs Haru by the arm, Ren slides up behind him and taps him on the shoulder, scowling all the while. He can already see purple welts lining her arms, and red is lining his vision.

“Hi, I was hoping I could talk to Haru-senpai for a moment? I just saw her here and I was hoping I could get her help with a problem I was having at Shujin.” He already knows she goes there, he’s seen her walking to the school in front of him before, he’s just never had a reason to talk to her before. Sugimura smiles like they’re buddies, even though his eyes tell a different story.

“Sorry, I’m not in the habit of loaning my future out to strangers.” Ren steps forward to him. He can’t figure out what he’s seeing. It’s almost like this man’s face is blurring with someone else's. The room around him is turning darker, almost like his eyes are taunting him. He has to do something, but he doesn’t really think there’s much he can do to change what’s happening right now. 

Haru speaks up. Her voice is tranquil, though it isn’t hard to miss the undertone of fear lining it. “I can talk to you at Shujin tomorrow. I must get going now though. Like he said, I have a private function to attend.”

Sugimura’s smile brightens. “I’m glad you understand, Okumura-san. Shall we?”

He looks like a shark who knows that his prey can’t get away to Ren. It scares him for Haru’s sake. Still, he nods, unable to do anything about what’s happening in front of him even as Sugimura grabs Haru’s arm again and maneuvers her away from Yusuke and Ren and out of the exhibit doors.

Neither Yusuke nor Ren really know what to say, so they stand there, upset and confused. A few heavy minutes pass before Ren feels ready to break the oppressive silence that has built between them. 

“So, what exactly was that about?” His voice comes out a bit harsher and raspier than intended, and it causes Yusuke to flinch for some reason he doesn’t know. He is curious, though.

“Haru-san and Sugimura-san were interested in commissioning some work from Madarame-sensei for Haru-san’s father. However, when I told him what I believed would be an appropriate price, he grew agitated and started to take it out on both myself and Haru-san for some reason.”

“He seems like a miserable person. I’m sorry that it doesn’t seem like there’s much I can do there, though. What I’m interested in is why you flinched at my voice. I don’t think I sound like an asshole, and there’s enough background noise here. Is there something going on?”

Yusuke starts, and his face also starts to turn red. Ren’s really feeling like he’s on a roll of pissing people off today. 

“No, there is nothing you need to concern yourself with. In fact, I would highly suggest that you leave. I’m sure you’ve seen enough of the exhibit to not need to needlessly loiter around.”

Ren scowls, and his fists clench. _I can’t fucking get anywhere with anyone right now._

“Fine. If you want to talk to Ann quickly, I can get Ryuji and we can wait outside the exhibit.”

Yusuke nods, and turns dramatically. Ren heads out of the exhibit to the entrance as he sees Ryuji scowl at Yusuke before setting his mouth in a firm line and striding towards Ren. 

“Damn this has been freakin’ frustrating. Hope he doesn’t try anything too stupid with her.”

Ren nods. He’s worried about the same thing, even more so once Madarame shows up and starts talking to the two of them. Luckily, he leaves soon, but Ann says something as she turns to a red and grey painting that causes Yusuke to stiffen a little. It’s not a huge change, but there’s something going on that has Ren very suspicious. Yusuke doesn’t say much else before he hands her a card and writes something on it before heading back to Madarame. 

Ann takes this as her cue to leave, and she quickly rejoins the two boys as they take a train back to Shibuya Station.

Ann leans against the bannister and Ryuji sits down on the floor next to her, massaging his leg. Ren stands in front of both of them, as Morgana hops out of his bag back onto the bannister. 

Ryuji brings his phone out and starts talking about a Phansite post that had something to say about a master of Japanese art being involved in plagiarism, deception, abuse, and the creation of poor working conditions. 

“He treats the people who love him like dogs and doesn’t hesitate to kick them around…” Ryuji stands up, livid. “That’s bullshit! If it’s the Madarame we heard about in Mementos behind that, no way we’re about to let this slide!”

Ren’s a little surprised at the vehemence of Ryuji’s fury, and he knows he has to turn it in a productive direction. He’s angry too, but there’s people that they need to help.

Morgana looks at Ryuji. “It’s possible they are the same person, but we need to figure out a way to make sure. We can’t jump into anything blindly here.”

Ren figures their best way of doing so is probably by finding some way of talking to the real person behind the shadow that had brought up Madarame in the first place, but in a way that doesn’t rouse suspicions.

Even as he agrees to head to Madarame’s atelier to see what it’s like and talk to Yusuke about what the modeling would entail (courtesy of the card Ann got from Yusuke), Ren can’t help feeling on edge. There’s something really offsetting about what’s happening here, and he’s worried that they’re all sitting on a powder keg of unknown explosive content.

* * *

At school the next day, Ren waits to see if Haru is going to say anything to him, but all he notices is that she walks in front of him to Shujin skittishly, and that there are welts on the back of her neck that he wouldn’t be surprised to see on either side as well. _That bastard…_ At one point, she does seem to see him, but instead of saying anything, she just keeps walking faster. Ren doesn’t know what to do or say to help, and it frustrates him. 

Maruki talking in class about balancing the emotional mind does nothing to actually temper his temper. By the time the three Thieves show up at Madarame’s siding-covered shack to see what the modeling request will actually entail, all three of them are extremely on edge, for equally justified yet very different reasons. 

Ryuji is pissed at the idea of child abuse taking place with nothing stopping it and scared of how Ann’s going to handle Yusuke’s demands. Ann’s scared of what Yusuke will ask her to do, and she’s also worried about letting Shiho down by not chasing something that could jump-start her career. Ren’s worried about Haru’s fiance, Ryuji’s fury, Ann’s fear, and Yusuke’s frustrations. _Not to mention Kasumi still being pissed at me._

He sighs, and takes a few deep breaths. He doesn’t want to go down the same path of hopeless thinking that led to the breakdown he had a few weeks ago, so he forces himself out of it, and goes to ring the doorbell. Ann stops him before he can do so. 

“He probably won’t want to see you here. I’ll do it.”

Ann rings the doorbell, and it doesn’t take long before they hear feet stamping down on footsteps, though their pace is a little more erratic than it probably should be considering their owners excitement.

Ren sends Ryuji a text. **Be very careful how you ask him questions. He will lash out.**

Ryuji sends a laughing emoji in response. **You saying I ain’t subtle?**

Ren can’t help chuckling. **You really need me to answer that?**

They’re both smiling when Yusuke opens the door, who also smiles when he sees Ann. 

It’s almost comical how fast that smile turns upside down when he sees Ren and Ryuji behind her, staring at him. He raises a disdainful eyebrow, and Ryuji just keeps grinning while Ren gives him a cheerful wave. He sighs.

Ryuji pipes up, and Ren can’t help wondering what’s going to come out of his best friend’s mouth. “Hey Ann, can I ask Yusuke something before we get going into this shack?” Ren winces. Even before he hears the actual question leave Ryuji’s mouth, he already knows that they’ve lost for today. _So much for subtlety. Thank God Madarame isn’t going to be home any time soon..._

Unsurprisingly, Yusuke immediately gets riled up and defensive at Ryuji’s question. “I had no family when Sensei took me in, and you want to ridicule his name in front of me? Where did you even find such baseless accusations? There’s no abuse here, and there’s certainly no plagiarism either.” 

Ren’s not buying at least one part of the answer. “You couldn’t even walk down stairs properly, you’re grabbing at your arms like you’re used to them hurting, and you flinch at loud voices. Are you sure there isn’t something you want to talk about?”

Yusuke looks lost for a second, but quickly recovers. “My master welcomes pupils into his home as an act of charity, not violence. Besides, why aren’t you taking my word for it? I’m the one dealing with it!”

Ren looks at him, skeptical. “Dealing with it? Those don’t sound like healthy words for a relationship. Look, Yusuke, we just want to make sure everything’s ok. Sometimes people say they’re ok with bad situations when they really aren’t. Trust me, it’s not a bad thing to open up to people.”

Yusuke looks strained. “I appreciate your concern for my welfare. At the same time, I don’t require it. I am studying under a master who wants nothing more than my success. I need Takamaki-san’s help to achieve that success, but I can’t do that if you two continue to perturb me with irrelevant questions. Besides, there are other people you can help, like that woman we met yesterday.”

He turns back towards the door. “Please feel free to head home. I am in no spirit to begin my masterpiece today.”

Ren tries to call out to him, but the door closes firmly. He swears loudly, and kicks it. He’s surprised the entire house doesn’t come crashing down. 

He turns towards Ann and Ryuji, who both look at him, concerned. He’s not in the mood for their questions. “Check the Meta-Nav. Do we have anything on Madarame?” His words come out in a growl.

They get out their phones, though the looks don’t go away. Ann looks up at him in shock. “Madarame, plagiarism, and shack were all hits.”

Morgana turns to them. “What would he see the shack as, though? He is an artist…”

Ren knows the answer. “A museum. A testament to his skill, or his vanity.”

The world around him turns red, then gold and blue. _Fitting colors for art._

None of the Thieves are too surprised by what they see, though the gaudiness does throw them off. Once they get inside the museum, though, questions start to pile up. 

_Who are the people in the frames, and why are they moving? Why are names and ages the only titles and descriptions of the art?_

As they keep looking, they eventually run into a frame that holds a picture of someone that looks familiar to Joker. As soon as he reads the name on the placard, he recoils. The others take a look and are equally shocked. 

“What the hell is he doing here?” Panther cries. 

“I don’t know, but I’m starting to get worried. We need to keep looking.” Mona pushes them forward to a gate, but it’s what’s behind the gate that halts their progress. 

It’s Yusuke.

Black lines marr his wrists up to his face, which is clenched tight, hands covering his ears like he can’t handle what he’s dealing with anymore. The entire painting seems to be fading out of focus in the frame like some of the others that he’s seen here. The worst frames don’t even have paintings in them any more, almost like the people have stopped existing. 

Joker stares at the painting. The anger that he had earlier was fading as he worked his way through the palace, but now it’s back in full force. “Why do I get the feeling these paintings are all of Madarame’s pupils?”

Skull doesn’t get it. “If that was the case, then why did we only hear Yusuke there?”

Panther looks at him. “Nakanohara used to be his student, right? These must be all of his pupils, current and former too.”

Mona sighs. “There’s only one left now. And he looks like he’s in bad shape. Still, we need more proof before we can go back to him with any accusations again.”

They find a map and use it to move further into the Palace, but they don’t get very far before their momentum is arrested by a garish gold statue. The statue itself is very distracting, all swirls and lines with horses and maids flowing out of it, but the description underneath is eerie. 

“The individuals who created this masterpiece gave everything they could to ensure their master’s success. Those who follow in their example must be willing to give up everything—mind, body, soul—for the sake of their master’s success, for the rest of their lives. Those who cannot do so have no worth to their master or to the world, and are therefore not worthy of living.”

Joker laughs bitterly. “Man, fuck this gutless asshole.”

Skull can’t help laughing either. It’s just as bitter. “What a phony freaking geezer! Acting like he’s better than everyone!”

Panther doesn’t know what to say. “He treats his pupils like their property, like they’re slaves or tools to him! That’s horrible!”

Mona shivers. “He doesn’t even qualify as an artist, much less a parent or a mentor, if this is all true. He’s stealing ideas from his pupils like a leech, and they lose everything in the process. No wonder so many of them were fading in and out. It’s almost like they were dying…”

Skull kicks the base of the statue. “Why is Yusuke keeping quiet about this? He has to know this isn’t going to end well!”

Joker gets it, even though he’s just as unhappy as the rest of them. Still, he has to rein them in a bit. “He says he owes Madarame his life for taking him in. How are you going to rat out someone who probably has cared for you at points?”

Panther seems deep in thought. “Still, I don’t think he’s really happy with the situation. When we were at the exhibit, he was almost ashamed of some of the paintings.”

Mona nods. “We need to get more evidence and then confirmation that something’s wrong with Madarame and that Yusuke would be OK with what happens next.”

Joker doesn’t buy that Yusuke is ever going to be ok with what they do, but he isn’t sure his friends would agree with him. He’s pretty sure force is going to be required here. 

Surprisingly, Skull doesn’t buy it either. Doubts layer his voice. “You know damn well he’s going to deny it, but let’s see what happens.”

Panther looks at the both of them. “Look, we need to get to Yusuke tomorrow, and we need to get these answers out of him. I’m not going alone though.”

Skull looks like he wants to do something, and almost reaches his arm out, but pulls it back. “You’re not going to be alone with him.”

Panther smiles at him. Mona just sighs. 

* * *

Ren’s surprised by the amount of trouble Ann’s putting up over this modeling request. He understands that she’s really not comfortable with these types of situations after what happened with Kamoshida and Shiho, and so he gets why she wants him and Ryuji there with her. Still, her reticence to actually push Yusuke is a bit worrying. 

_I don’t want to have to push anyone around to fix this…_

_But I will if I have to. It’s the right thing to do._

After school on Tuesday, once again, they head over to Madarame’s shack, this time determined to more easily get answers. They see Niijima talking to Mishima ( _about nothing good, I can fairly assume)_ , and this only fuels their determination to see this mission through. Still, they all split up so that Niijima can’t talk to them as a group again, so Ren and Morgana end up on the subway together. 

Morgana hops out of the bag onto Ren’s lap. 

“You’ve been a bit more active than usual in handling this. What’s going on?”

Ren doesn’t get what Morgana’s actually trying to ask, so he stays as close to the truth as possible. “I just want Yusuke to be safe. I’m tired of people being abused and stomped on like they aren’t worth anything.”

Morgana pats Ren on the arm. “I totally understand that. After all, not only are we going to help him, we can help ourselves too with Mementos and our popularity. Still, don’t let the situation get to your head. We aren’t just heroes, we’re Phantom Thieves.”

Ren nods. Morgana pats him on the arm again and hops back into his bag as Ren gets up to head off the subway. 

Ann stops him. 

Ren almost jumps. “Were you on the train with me and I just didn’t notice? Man I have to work on using my Third Eye better.”

Ann shrugs. “First off, what is a Third Eye? Second, I was probably in the car behind you.”

Ren gulps. _Probably shouldn’t have said that._ “Nothing. What’s up?”

Ryuji walks up to them, laughing a little. “Did we all end up on the same train anyways? 

Ren shrugs. “Guess so. Everything good?”

Ryuji nods. Ann seems lost in thought again. 

“Do you guys think it’s possible Kitagawa-kun knows what’s happening and is just protecting Madarame?”

Ren’s done with the doubts. They have a job to do. They need to focus. “It doesn’t matter whether or not he knows, or frankly, whether or not he agrees to our help. We’re doing the right thing here, and the more we doubt it, the worse our mission will likely go. Are you ready to go?”

The last words come out a little harsher than they should, but Ren doesn’t feel bad about it. 

Ryuji glares at him. “Yeah we are. This shitty attitude isn’t gonna make it easier though. The hell’s with that?”

Ren ignores him. He looks at Ann. She glares at him too. “Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

As they get going, Ann pulls him back. “I get your heart’s in the right place, but you aren’t perfect either. Stop acting like you’re the only person taking this seriously.”

Ren knows that. “I know both of you are taking this seriously. The difference is that I’m willing to do what’s necessary, though. Are you?”

Ann almost slaps him. Her arms still cross. “Stop doubting my commitment to this! I just don’t want people to get hurt!”

Ren leans back, ready for a fight. “People are going to get hurt. That’s what happens when you try to change the world.”

Ann looks scandalized. “I mean, yes, but still, we have to limit it, don’t we! Otherwise, we’re almost the bad guys!”

Ren’s done indulging this conversation. “Yeah, we’re going to limit it as long as we can. Now can we go?”

Ann still doesn’t look happy at him, but she nods and they both catch up to Ryuji, whose bag Morgana hopped into earlier. 

At the house, Yusuke seems equally annoyed at Ren and Ryuji’s returned presence. They just shrug. 

“Ann’s been in too many shitty situations with guys for us to just let her be alone with a guy in a stranger’s house. Besides, she asked us to come to help her feel safe.” Ann nods and tries to smile. 

Ren mentally facepalms. _Holy shit…_

Yusuke doesn’t seem to have the same worries. “My interest in her is strictly aesthetic, it’s not as a member of the opposite sex.” Ren can tell Ann’s a little thrown by that, but he doubts she’s actually complaining.

She sits down, and Yusuke gets to work, figuring out shaping and design. Ryuji tries to ask him a question, but he’s clearly lost in his work. Morgana hops out of the bag to explore, but he doesn’t come back by the time that Yusuke angrily swears and tosses his paintbrush aside. 

Ann winces. “Am I the problem?” Doubt tinges her voice, almost like Yusuke’s attacked her sense of self-worth through this. 

Ryuji doesn’t know what to say to her, though Ren knows he wants to say something, so he turns to Yusuke instead. 

Yusuke drops his head. He looks drained, even though he supposedly hasn’t gotten anything done. “I’m sorry, I just can’t focus. I need to be able to work through the pain, but I suppose it caught up to me today. Do you think we can reschedule for another time?”

Ryuji winces, but the determination to solve this problem is still etched across his face. He takes a bag of calbee chips from his bag and tosses them at Yusuke, who attacks the chips with a ferocity none of them were expecting. As he inhales the chips, barely pausing to chew, Ren’s thoughts focus on what he’s seeing in front of him. He’s starting to boil over again at the injustice of Yusuke’s situation. 

Finally, when Yusuke daintily folds the bag and puts in the garbage can next to him, the Thieves stand up in front of him. 

Ann starts, smiling. “Now that you’re hopefully feeling a bit better, we wanted to ask you a few questions. About the rumors regarding your sensei...” Her voice drops off at the end, almost afraid of the storm she’s sparking. 

Yusuke immediately stands up, defensive once again. “So you thought bribing me with food was the way to open the doors to my heart? Clever, but it will not work. I have nothing to say to you.”

Ren raises his hands in a defensive gesture, to try to get Yusuke to back down a bit. 

Ryuji speaks up. “We didn’t give you the food as a bribe. It’s the right thing to do. Trust me, I know what it’s like to go hungry for a while, and I don’t wish that on anyone.”

Ann looks askance at Ryuji, but she quickly focuses back on Yusuke. “You were the one who painted that masterpiece at the museum, right? The one we looked at together?”

Yusuke looks like he wants to curl up in a ball and hide. His hands go up to his hair and ruffle it. He looks frantic and fanatical in the studio lights. Ann takes this as the confirmation it is. \

Ryuji steps in. “You know how messed up that is, to have your sensei see you as a tool for his own glory. He doesn’t care whether or not he breaks you in the process, emotionally or physically.”

Yusuke looks more and more lost. It’s like he has the answer to a question he’s been pondering for a while, but he doesn’t know whether he wants to be right or wrong. 

Ren looks at him with some simultaneous amount of pity and respect. “You’re scared of the unknown, right? Trust me, we _will_ help you through it. You don’t have a choice. We’re not going to let you keep living like this.”

Yusuke’s voice is quiet and thick when he answers. “We are our sensei’s artwork. We offer our ideas to him to help him succeed because that is what we want for him and ourselves. There’s nothing wrong with a pupil helping out his master.”

Ren’s not having it. Neither is Ryuji. Each time one of them has to think of a reason, the other person steps in. 

“He beats you!”

“He starves you!”

“He treats you like a dog!”

“He doesn’t even give you a safe home!”

“There’s no one else left for you to help!”

“Why are you letting him get away with this shit!”

Yusuke’s hands are twitching faster and faster, before he eventually starts shouting back. 

“Stop pushing your self-righteousness on me! There are no victims here! Now get out! I’ll sue you if you come back!”

Something about the word “sue” pushes a trigger in Ren, but it’s not the panic trigger he’s expecting. This time, his voice comes out clear and cold when he responds. 

“You do that, and we’ll sue your sensei for child abuse and endangerment. There’s three of us here to report the conditions. You really want to have your sensei dealing with that stink during his glorious art exhibit?”

Yusuke flinches. Ren doesn’t think he saw this coming, but he doesn’t really care, even as Ann and Ryuji both stare at him. Yusuke recovers quickly though, and grabs his phone to make a 110 call. Ryuji knocks the phone out of his hand, surprising everyone in the room. 

Yusuke snarls at him. He looks like a trapped animal. “Fine, I won’t call the police. On one condition. Takamaki-san continues to model for me. Nude this time. False modesty is a hindrance to creating true art, which is what I desire.”

Ann’s already shocked at what’s happening. Yusuke’s decree makes her go almost catatonic. 

Ryuji on the other hand is now apoplectic, as angry as Ren ever saw him with Kamoshida, except now he can do something about it. 

He grabs Yusuke by the shoulders of his shirt to pull him off the ground and slams him up against the studio wall. Ren tries his best to yank him off, but Ryuji’s been getting back into shape through their running sessions, and his natural bulk has Ren beat. He shakes Ren off with one arm, and that same arm comes up in a fist, pointed directly at Yusuke’s nose. His roaring voice echoes in the building

“YOU WANT US TO PUT UP WITH THIS BULLSHIT!! AFTER WHAT ANN’S BEEN THROUGH!!”

Yusuke nods. _Bad idea._

Ryuji somehow gets even angrier. “YOU FUCKING PIECE OF GARBAGE! I OUGHTA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU MYSELF!!”

Yusuke stammers incoherently at this. Ren thinks he was expecting less resistance to the idea based on the predominant gender of his audience. 

Ann’s still in too much shock to say anything. Ren doesn’t really know what to do with Ryuji, but his voice is coming back. 

“Like he said, that is not fucking happening! I don’t care what your sensei needs you to do! You don’t get to extort Ann like that for your sensei’s mistakes that you feel some unfortunate need to cover up! You want Ann to help you, it’s gonna happen normally! Be grateful that we’re even helping you in the first place, and stop pushing us away with these idiotic ideas!” 

Ryuji nods at what he says and slams Yusuke onto the floor, leaving him gasping for breath on the floor. He picks up his bag, throws Ren’s and Ann’s at them, and storms out of the building. He grabs Morgana, who’s been roaming around with hair on end, and stuffs him into his backpack, but not before Yusuke notices.

Ren and Ann scramble after him, both winded by the force of Ryuji’s throw. They’re luckily able to find him quickly. He’s right outside of the house, hands and face both red. Morgana is sitting on a railing, and Ren swears he looks as shocked outside the house as Ann did inside the house. 

Ann grabs both of Ryuji’s hands, and Ren can see how red and swollen they are. He must have punched a pole. She gently puts one of her hands up against his cheek, and he leans into it. Ren sees his and Ann’s lips moving, but he chooses to zone out of their discussion. It seems a bit too intimate for him to listen in on. 

Eventually though, he clears his throat, and they both pull away, a little embarrassed. 

Ann is still very shaken, but she’s the first to speak up. “Should we really be doing this? After all, he says that he doesn’t want our help and that he’s doing this of his free will.”

Ren’s fed up with Ann’s wishy-washy attitude, especially considering how passionately he just saw Ryuji defend her honor. “Just like you were putting up with Kamoshida of your own free will, right?! God, Ann, do you actually want to help people or not!? Or do you just want to do it as long as it’s easy!?”

Ann comes roaring back. “Of course I want to help people and of course I get what’s going on with Yusuke! I just don’t want to do things to people who don’t think they need them! Stop being such a self-righteous jackass for a little bit and actually try to have some perspective!”

Ryuji steps between the two of them. “I can’t believe I’m playing peacekeeper between the two of you!” 

All four of the Thieves pause at this statement. 

He continues, glaring at both of them all the while. “Ren, she’s right, you’re being a jackass. We all want to help Yusuke, but you’re not helping with the attitude. At the same time, though, Ann, we saw his Palace, we saw how many people he’s discarded. You can’t just let that go. He’s another shitty adult using people, and he’s the target we’ve been looking for.”

Both of them stare at him. Neither of them were expecting this level of maturity, especially after the outburst in the shack. 

Morgana steps in. He’s been surprisingly quiet the whole time. Ren suspects his mind has been mostly focused on the idea of Ann modeling nude for someone that isn’t him. “For now though, we need to figure out how we’re gonna handle the Palace, and we need to find out more about Madarame to do that. Also, we need to start changing up where we meet. We can’t have that woman from earlier today seeing us together.”

Ren nods, trying to get his head back in the game. “That makes sense. By the way, I remember Yusuke said something earlier about how the next piece was going to cause inconveniences if it isn’t made by the end of the exhibit, if I remember correctly. You’d hate to see that happen”

Ann looks at him, full of renewed courage. “That would be a damn shame. Let’s start taking him down tomorrow.”

Ren smiles at her determination, but is immediately thrown off by the voice behind him picking up on it too. 

“What are you kids talking about, taking him down tomorrow? You mind if I talk to you for a second?”

Ren scrambles for an answer. “Uh, we were just playing video games with a friend and we want to kick his ass tomorrow?”

The woman, who looks like a kid with her flared jeans, dual t-shirt, fanny pack, and goggles, somehow scares Ren with the look she gives him. 

She folds her arms against her chest. “I’m not buying that. You’re in front of Ichiryusai Madarame’s house, talking about video games. What’s going on here? Do you guys know some of Madarame’s students?”

Ryuji looks at her skeptically. 

She elaborates about a possibly stolen painting and the idea that one of Madarame’s disciples might have something to do with it. Ren’s not really sure how that would work, and says so. She sighs. 

“There’s no clear victim and therefore no case for abuse. Fuck, guess I’m back to square one.” Her voice droops and slurs as she says this, but it perks up as she presses a business card into Ren’s hand. 

Ren is a little terrified of this woman, even with her erratic swings, as he can’t deny the keen intelligence lurking around the corner of the slur of her voice. 

However, she’s but one of the three reasons why nervous tension is thrumming under Ren’s skin on Wednesday as he waits in Shibuya after school. 

The call he got from Mishima last night sounds promising, especially as it provides a definitive link between Nakanohara and Madarame, but the information Ryuji sent him has him worried for Yusuke’s safety. Even though he spent last night hanging out with Sojiro and making coffee, he refused to take any this morning. He thinks his hands would fall off from the jitters if he did. 

Ryuji and Ann walk up to him, talking quietly. As they see him, something hardens in Ryuji’s face for a second, but it goes away quickly. Still, Ren can’t help wondering how many bridges he’ll have to rebuild once this mess with Madarame is over. 

Nakanohara walks up to them seconds later and tells his tale. He tells them how Madarame forces his students to focus on nothing but art, to the point where they don’t know how to function in the real world. He talks about the beatings, the fastings, the tortures designed to “bring out true art through suffering”. 

Ann’s almost crying by the time he finishes his own tale and turns to the story of Yusuke. 

“His mother passed away shortly after becoming an acquaintance with Madarame, and Madarame chose to raise him as a perfect sort of target. Yusuke says he would leave if he thought he could, but he doesn’t think there’s any hope of escape for himself.”

Ren nods. “We’re going to give him one.”

Nakanohara smiles. “I appreciate that. I don’t want to hear about another suicide if I can help it, given how bright this young man’s future could be.” He nods, and then heads off.

Ren smiles, thinking of how Yusuke was with Haru. He hopes he can help both of them be happy.

Morgana starts talking. “It sounds like we don’t really have much of a choice here. Do we have any debate whether or not we’re going after this guy?”

Ann answers, surprising Ren. “Not anymore now that I know how Yusuke feels. I’m not about to let someone else try to kill themselves because they don’t see a way out of their problems!”

“Me neither. Let’s get this asshole!” Ryuji rips out, a twisted smirk lining his face. 

This old man has no idea what’s headed his way.


	11. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren works on growing, through his actions and his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It's been a weird month and a half. I was hanging out with my aunt and my grandmother for most of it out of the country I live in, and I wasn't able to get back home until this week. On top of that, I've had to find a new beta reader (my old beta MelHoneyBee went on indefinite hiatus, hopefully she's safe and alright) because I want to keep going on this, so welcome @deusformachina to the story. He's already helped me make this chapter even better, and I'm looking forward to working with him for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> This chapter was written during the first half of my vacation, before I had to put away my electronics for a while, so it may feel a bit rushed. Also, no Kasumi in this one (again), but don't worry, she'll be the main focus of the next chapter. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know your thoughts in the comments section down below!
> 
> CW: verbal abuse, emotional manipulation.

As soon as they enter the Museum, Joker is beckoned to the Velvet Room. He sits down on the floor of his cell, ready to hear his jailer’s musings. Surprisingly, Igor doesn’t keep him for too long, though the twins give him a challenge designed to help him learn about the different natures of the bonds he forms and how they can manifest through Personas. 

Soon, though, Joker’s exhausted his resource of patience with the Room, though he knows he can stay there as long as he needs, and he heads out to resume the infiltration. 

Madarame seems to be growing more and more paranoid and harsh, reflected in the increased security measures and brutality of the Shadows guarding the exhibits. There are also more traps than the Thieves were expecting compared to Kamoshida’s Palace, but that makes sense, considering the mental pitfalls the man must have to navigate and justify.

The Thieves work their way through the Palace. Joker collects Personas, though he has to let go of others that have served him well. At one point, Mona’s eagerness for shiny objects gets the team trapped in a laser show, but Joker and Panther are able to cooperate and work Skull and Mona out of it safely, slicing and dicing with a grace they didn’t know they had before. Once everyone’s safe (Joker pats Mona on the head when Panther tackles Skull in a hug), they decide to take a break in the safe room they find nearby after that fiasco, and collapse for a few minutes, tired and giddy.

Joker tries to talk to the Treasure Demon that came out of Morgana’s prized shiny vase, but it doesn’t seem to have much to say. Neither does Arsene, who has been much quieter recently. He doesn’t mind though. He notices that he’s getting used to the quiet in his mind. 

Their progress, which has been substantial, is finally halted by lasers protecting a pair of peacock-adorned doors that bar the entrance to a high-story building that’s somehow gaudier than the main museum. 

The Thieves stand in awe of the ostentatious display in front of them. Mona, however, seems deep in thought; he had apparently seen the door earlier at Madarame’s house in the midst of the chaos a few days ago. He tells them there’s no way through for now, though there will likely be a solution in the real world. None of them are thrilled by this, but they acquiesce, and head back through another safe room they find, closer to the doors. 

They re-emerge into the daylight in front of Madarame’s shack, determined to work through the obstacle in their way. They see a discreet black sedan on the side of the road that hasn’t been there the last few times they’ve visited, and Morgana’s very excited by that. According to him, this means that they can have Madarame see the broken security in the real world, and apply that to the Metaverse. 

What Joker can gather from all of this is that there’s going to have to be someone who gets Morgana into the house to unlock the door, and also provide enough of a distraction for him to do it. After a few minutes of deliberation with the group, Ann rushes back home to get a yukata, a kimono, and a dress as options to model in for Yusuke. Ren and Ryuji go to grab some snacks and wait for Ann to return. 

Somehow, Yusuke hasn’t called the cops on them despite everything that happened yesterday, but Ren and Ryuji both agree that it’s better to stay out of the house unless necessary. They don’t want Yusuke on edge.  _ Well, more than he’s already going to be, at least. _

Ann’s really not a fan of what she’s signing up for, especially when Morgana suggests it with a shit-eating grin on his face. Ann’s voice is tremulous as she answers him, serving him a sharp look. 

“I’m just not sure who I’m supposed to be right now. Am I a Finnish or American or Japanese model?”

Ryuji looks surprised, but interested. “I didn’t know that’s where your parents came from? It’s pretty cool, not gonna lie.” 

Ann gives him a nervous look. “Thanks. Still, what am I supposed to do?”

Ren taps his toes on the ground, thinking. In the end, it’s Morgana who answers. 

“Act natural, but make sure you’re acting. Pull him along. You know, how you have been with the modeling gigs? It’s about making him feel like he’s doing what you want out of his own free will.” 

Ann thinks about that answer. She smiles grimly, though Ren can see her hands fiddling in the pockets of her varsity jacket, eyes cast away from the house.

Ren’s not sure how well this is actually going to go, but he’s not going to say anything. He’s already said way more than he should have in these last few days.  _ Besides, as the leader here, it makes sense to keep some things closer to my chest.  _

Morgana looks at Ren and Ryuji as Ann texts Yusuke. “Once Ann’s inside, you two need to go to the Palace doors and sneak in once we open the doors so that we can permanently disable them.” Ryuji nods, grinning.

Ann soon pockets her phone and picks up the backpack that Morgana jumped into, gripping it tightly as she moves the straps across her back. Ryuji calls her over and wraps her up in a tight hug. 

“I don’t know what I can do from here, but call me if you need it. I’ll rip this place apart for you, ok? Believe that, alright?”

Ann blushes hard, and she just buries her head in the crook of Ryuji’s neck. Soon, though, they separate. Ann then surprises him by reaching her arms out for a hug. Ren steps in.

It’s much more perfunctory than the one she gave Ryuji, but Ren supposes it counts for something. She detaches and knocks on the door. Yusuke sees the two boys, but they just wave from outside as Ann heads in. He looks at them suspiciously. 

“I hope you two aren’t planning anything suspicious. I won’t hesitate to call the police.”

Ren gives the artist a beatific smile. “For all we know, you’re the suspicious one...” 

Yusuke doesn’t really know what to do with that, though he really looks like he wants to say something. In the end, he just glares and closes the door. Ren turns away, Ryuji follows. They both crack up for a few seconds at the look of irritation in Yusuke’s face, before turning serious and activating the MetaNav. 

Once they’re back in the Metaverse, they sit down in front of the peacock doors and wait. Neither of them really know what to say to each other at this moment, with tensions within the whole group at a high enough level to dissuade small talk. 

Eventually, though, Skull breaks the silence. “Dude, you’re my buddy, right? So don’t be offended by what I’m saying, alright?”

Joker groans internally. He knew this was coming, he knows he deserves it, but still, he’s not looking forward to this at all. 

“Why the hell are you acting the way you are with Ann? And in general? It’s different from how you acted when everything with Kamoshida was going down.”

He sighs, trying to laugh but it comes out weird. “Honestly, man, I don’t know. I just want to help Yusuke out. It’s such a fucked up situation he’s in, and it just annoys me that Ann’s not really as invested as I am. Last time it didn’t feel like I had to drag my team into the fight.”

Skull nods, but he’s clearly not fully accepting this, if his next words are any indication. “Trust me, Ann and I both get it. We are taking this seriously. She just wants to keep you and I safe, even if that means that we take things a bit slowly.”

Joker scoffs a little bitterly, frustrated at the idea. “Dude, you know that we’re gonna have to take risks, right? We’ve been taking risks the whole time.”

Skull doesn’t seem to have an answer for this. He starts a few times, but stops. Eventually, he seems to figure out what he wants to say. “Yeah, shit’s complicated, man. I don’t think either of you are fully right or wrong, for what it’s worth. But I think you oughta be the better guy and just own up to your shit, even if she doesn’t.”

Joker puts his chin in his hands. “Yeah, I get it. I will. I don’t like being an asshole to people. I just want to help people out.” He sighs. He doesn’t know what happened to make things like this. 

Skull pats him on the shoulder. “I get it. We both do. Hell, I want to make this go as big as we can, so that we can help as many people as possible. But we have to be sure we’re doing the right thing, or none of this is really worth it, right?”

Joker smiles, patting Skull back on the shoulder. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll apologize to Ann when we’re done with this. I’m sorry, though, for being kind of a dick in general and putting you in the middle of my behavior.”

Skull grins. “Don’t worry about it, my guy. I know you’re trying your best. Ann knows that too. Still, definitely a good idea to apologize.”

They keep talking as they wait. Skull asks Joker about that sometimes spaced out look he gets at the entrances of Palaces, but Joker’s purposefully vague answers don’t really gel with Skull.

Joker has a question. “Hey Skull, why does Ann seem so stressed about this whole situation?”

“Honestly, man, I don’t know. I think some of it is that she still isn’t OK with what happened to Shiho. I also think some of it is that she’s felt helpless for so long, and she’s thought it was her fault she’s feeling this way, so she’s trying to be careful in how much she cares cause she’s scared it’ll be taken away from her and she’ll be helpless again, or she’ll hurt someone in the process.”

Joker gets it. It makes sense. He doesn’t want the fear of failure to get a hold of him again though, with what happened the last time with the sleeping pills and the breakdown in the Palace. He sighs out loud. “I get it. I don’t mind being the risk taker, even if it backfires. I’ll take the blowback if that means I can keep everyone safe.”

Skull gives him a confused look, but there’s a smile in it. “Why are you telling me this, man?”

Ren smiles back. He’s glad he can. It’s been a while since he’s wanted to. 

“Just because I’m supposed to be your leader doesn’t mean that I can’t also be your friend. And friends tell each other this kind of stuff. So thanks for telling me, man. I really appreciate that you feel like you can tell me this type of shit. I’ll definitely keep it in mind when I talk to Ann.” 

Skulls’s eyes blink through his mask, creating the image of a dead-eyed skeleton. It seems like he was expecting some more pushback or arguing, if the confused look in his eye is any indicator. Joker can’t blame him, as he hasn’t exactly earned the benefit of the doubt there. Skull seems like he needs to figure out what he wants to say, but when he does start talking he’s taking a path Joker’s not expecting at all. 

“You think Ann likes me?”

Joker almost wants to slap his best friend, but he knows the metal’s going to hurt his soft hands.  _ Man, I really hope I’m not that stupid when it comes to girls.  _

“Yes, you idiot. I guess you didn’t see the look she gave you when you went after Yusuke. She looked at you like you were her hero.”

Skull blushes under his mask, scratching the back of his head. “Really, man… I can’t even imagine someone feeling that way towards me. You know, after everything…” 

Joker nods knowingly. He wants to reassure him, to say that he’s always going to be a hero to Ann, but with the way he acted with Kasumi at the diner, how would he be able to broach the issue without casting some sort of giant sign over himself? He knows it’s in his best interest to seem a bit less cold to his friends, but he’s not ready to share these fears or these hopes yet. 

He can’t stomach the idea of more people, let alone  _ her _ , seeing him like a failure, but he knows the way he’s been acting hasn't exactly been dispelling that narrative. He knows it’s time for a change. He’s about to try to hype Skull up and at the same time tell him that he just needs to calm down a bit for Ann when the subject of their conversation clearly succeeds at her mission, causing the doors in front of them to slam open. 

The two Thieves in the Museum just smile at each other, no more words needed. They dash into the deeper recesses of the Palaces, heading for the control room, and instinct takes over. 

Skull bashes a Shadow into the floor with his pipe, and Joker cracks open its face with his boot. Joker slashes through another Shadow with his knife, and Skull tears open another hole in it with his shotgun. 

The head of the security department does their best to stop them, but he’s no match for the brutally efficient pair in front of him. Their weapons and elements swirl in a dance of death, and in the end the Shadow is left dissolving on the floor. They disengage the security, then return to where the group split up earlier, waiting for Panther and Mona. 

It only takes a few seconds before those two show up, along with Yusuke, falling like a pie out of the sky. Yusuke seems too shocked to do anything as he falls straight on the ground, and Panther is barely more cognizant, though Skull is able to maneuver a slightly softer landing into his arms. She burrows her head in the crook of his neck almost reflexively then backs off of him, shoving him away. Skull just gives Panther a shark-toothed grin, which she blushes at. 

Mona lands on poor Yusuke, and Joker can’t really tell who’s worse for wear, but he helps both of them to their feet. 

Yusuke quickly recognizes the Thieves for who they really are. Joker’s not especially surprised, considering how two of them have very noticeable hair colors and the third is an animal/human hybrid. 

“Just who are you people, and what is this place?”

Skull speaks up, grinning. “We’re a group of thieves that change the hearts of rotten crooks, and we’re in the heart of your sensei, who’s turning out to be a pretty rotten crook.”

Yusuke seems very conflicted about the truthfulness of Ryuji’s statement, but Joker’s not going to force him one way or another into believing it.  _ He’s only going to buy it if he wants to. _

The art student thinks for a bit, eyes screwed shut as he worked through the implications. After several moments of deliberation, his body clearly doesn’t like the conclusions his mind is coming to, as he collapses on the floor. Panther pushes him up against a shrub, and asks Joker to give him one of the soda’s he’s bought over the past few weeks. He tosses one to her, and she gives it to Yusuke. He drinks the soda, and his strength seems to come back to him, just in time for Mona to pick up on something and perk his ears. 

“We need to get out of here, security has spiked since you guys disabled the alarm!”

The Thieves all hear him, and they head out. Yusuke tries his best to keep up, but his speed is hindered by how much he stops to try to process what he’s seeing in front of him. They make it back to the entrance of the museum when they are ambushed by Madarame’s guards and the man himself, wearing garish gold robes and hair in a palm-tree looking updo. 

“Talk about bullshit clothes!” Skull bites out. Joker smirks. 

He’s itching for a fight, and so is his friend if that attitude is any indication. 

“Indeed!” The man in question exclaims from lipstick-lined lips. “The ragged clothes and humility are nothing but a charade. Why would I actually want to live like that with the wealth I have acclaimed?”

Ren can’t help the sarcasm. Now that there’s a real threat in front of him, it feels like he’s slipping back into his normal skin, the one of the predator, the hero, the rogue. 

“I’m almost impressed. Let me guess, you have a harem and a torture chamber at another house?” Mona looks at him, smirking as well. 

“Hahaha! I appreciate your understanding!”  _ That doesn’t seem like sarcasm... _

Yusuke speaks up, flailing for some semblance of normality, hoping for some sign of the man who raised him in the Shadow in front of him. The Shadow treats his pleas with scorn, though he does illuminate some of his thinking process for the Thieves and Yusuke. 

“The value of anything is in the illusion created in the eye of its beholder. Perception of art is the reality of the art to any individual person. If someone wants to see value in that art, why not provide it to them for a price?”

Panther is disgusted. “Stop talking about the money! Can’t you see how much damage you’re doing by using people! Aren’t you ashamed of the work that you’ve stolen?!”

Madarame’s Shadow just laughs. “Of course not! It’s a tool to fame, to connections, to status! It has no meaning in itself!”

Yusuke finally seems to have regained his stride. He’s still on the floor, barely able to stand, but his voice rings out fiercely at Madarame. 

“What about the people who believe in you and your art? Like I did?” There’s anguish, hatred, fear, doubt all lining his voice. Joker’s a little scared for his sake of what his idol’s answer might be. 

“You thought I took you in out of the goodness of my heart? I knew you had talent, and I wanted it for myself, just like everyone else I’ve taken in, wrung out, and tossed aside! Keeping you under my thumb made it impossible for you to rise up against me, because I could then squash you like a bug if I so chose! After all, it’s so easy to squash the hopes and dreams of children who can’t fight back! You’re like livestock to me, grown and killed for need!”

Joker’s had enough. He’s seeing red. This is exactly the type of world that he needs to change. 

“Get up, Yusuke!! You’re really going to let him run you over, let him take all of your ideas and your value away from you! Are you a fighter or not?!”

Yusuke’s body shakes, but he stands up. Even then, his hands are clenched tight into fists. “You’re right.”

He turns to Madarame. “I’m not forgiving you for this.” His voice comes out clear and cold, like the winter winds. 

Shadow Madarame scoffs something bitter at his student, but none of the Thieves care about what this man says any more. They know they’ve accomplished their primary goal of helping Yusuke fight through the mess he was in.

Even as the guards step towards them and Joker yells at the group to circle their weak link, Yusuke’s not done though, and Joker has an inkling of where this is heading. 

“It really seems like the truth is stranger than the fiction I created in my head. I didn’t want to open my eyes, but here I am, without a choice in the matter. I was truly blind to the horrific nature of your true self, Madarame! But I am blind no more!”

The mask comes, and Yusuke writhes once more, but this time everyone knows it will soon come to an end. Crimson drips from his hands, a brutal contrast to the stark white of his new kitsune mask, which stains as he rips it off for the first time, accepting his rebellion. 

“Come, GOEMON!!! Help me perish the abominable flowers created through the machinations of this evil man!” Ice spreads out from him, blasting away several of the guards. Even Ann can’t help shiver, though she knows he means no harm (to her at least). 

Madarame snarls through impossibly white teeth. “The price for your insolence will be death!”

“Not after how many pupils and prospects you’ve tramped on! Not after you’ve spent your entire life exchanging ideas and dreams for riches!  _ No matter what it takes, I will bring you to justice, even if that means killing you myself!” _ The guards raise their weapons and approach. Joker motions to Mona and Skull, who taps a nervous Panther on the shoulder, causing her to back away for now. 

_ I don’t think we’re going to end up going that far, but I appreciate the spirit.  _

“Let’s see what you’re made of!” Joker shouts gleefully.

“Hell yeah, let’s do this!” Skull swings his arms to ready himself for the coming fight. 

Working with Yusuke’s skills and katana at the ready, they easily rip through the guards, with Mona cleaning up the stragglers. 

Madarame flees, muttering something about Yusuke throwing his future away. Joker knows that this is an idle threat as long as they don’t give any signs in the real world of anything going wrong, but it still puts his hair on end. He has to make a conscious effort to breathe through the momentary terror that thrills down his body. Yusuke tries to go after Madarame, but he collapses, and Joker knows that the entire team is too wired from what happened today to keep going into the Palace. He motions for them to retreat, and they follow, in different spirits than they were in yesterday. Skull and Joker both carry a visibly weakened and frustrated Yusuke, with Mona and Panther walking ahead of them to scan for threats. 

They step out of the museum, away from the guards, next to one of the trucks at the entrance. Yusuke sags against the truck, with Joker and Skull standing in front of him. Panther crouches next to him, and Mona fishes through his tool pouch for some ointment for Yusuke’s hands, which are scraped raw. 

Ryuji suggests that they get out of the Metaverse so that they don’t gather more attention, and so the Thieves head to a nearby diner. Ren sighs internally. 

_ Of course it had to be that freaking place.  _

They sit down and order drinks and snacks. Yusuke gets black bean paste for some reason, and refuses to buy anything else despite Ren’s offer to pay. 

Yusuke seems to finally be accepting the truth behind a lot of what has been happening to him over the course of his work with Madarame, though he sounds more and more drained as he talks about it. 

He sits and talks about his parents, how he never knew them (which Madarame clearly took advantage of). He grins wryly when he admits that he knew about the plagiarism but refused to accept it, admitting that he would have to shake the foundations of his life if he did. 

“You’re way too serious, man! You gotta go with the flow a bit more!” Ryuji grins at Yusuke. 

Morgana and Ann both chuckle at this. Ren nods. 

“We can help you find the justice you’re looking for. We can make him confess to his crimes by changing his heart.”

“What do you mean?”

Ann speaks up. “We’re the Phantom Thieves that the rumors are talking about. The ones who made Kamoshida confess to his crimes. We did this by stealing his Treasure in a place similar to where we just were” Yusuke starts at this.

“Treasure? It must be something metaphorically valuable. You stole his Treasure and forced him to confess to his crimes by having control over that object? That makes sense. Still, to think that the Phantom Thieves actually exist..”

Ren’s impressed by how quickly Yusuke put the picture together with just those details. 

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it, actually. Any other questions?” Morgana speaks up. 

“Yes. What are you planning on doing with Madarame-sensei—I mean, Madarame? Change his heart too?” Yusuke sighs at his verbal slip up. 

Ren winces in sympathy as he answers. “Yeah. He’s hurt too many people and caused too much damage in this world to get away with his crimes.”

Yusuke nods, a little saddened but still accepting of this. His eyes light with a new fire as he replies. “Very well. I’d like to also join in, as a member of the Phantom Thieves.”

Everyone’s a little shocked by the bombshell that he casually drops into the conversation. Ren wasn’t expecting this, if he’s being honest, cringing thinking of how he and Ryuji have been treating Yusuke.

“I must put an end to this man’s reign of terror and prevent him from robbing the future of other artists, as well as gaining retribution for those who had their futures robbed already. It’s what he deserves, a peaceful end for the man who in some ways was my father.”

“Don’t know about how peaceful it’s gonna be, but glad you’re on board.” Ryuji says.

Ren decides to get one last crack in, smiling as he says it. “We might be teammates, but no nude paintings. Our favors only go so far.”

Yusuke cracks a grin at this. “Fair enough.”

Ryuji cracks his knuckles. “Glad you’re so reasonable.”

Ren nods. “We don’t have a lot of time to get this done. Madarame’s probably going to get rid of you after his exhibit, seeing as he probably sees you as a loose end and a liability now.”

Ann winces. “Yeah, about that…” She explains the mess that she and Yusuke got into at the shack. Ren has to bite his tongue and try not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, though he is saddened to hear about the situation of the  _ Sayuri _ . 

Yusuke starts when he hears Morgana add his tales of heroics to the conversation, though he gets over it a lot faster than Ren was expecting him to. Still, Ren wonders how things are going to go with their new teammate even as they laugh over the black bean jelly and crackers he orders without money to pay for it. 

Ren pays without prompting, a silent apology for his behavior.

* * *

Ren shuffles into the nurse’s office on Friday afternoon, still generally ashamed of how he’s been acting. 

He feels like his mistakes have crystallized him into something with sharp edges that keep on pricking the people he wants to keep close. He also knows that he’s really frustrated about what Yusuke’s been going through, and that’s bleeding into his sharpness.

He figures that talking to an actual counselor might help him figure out some ways of thinking less negatively about himself and the situations around him. 

Maruki spends the first little bit talking about his situation, not really letting Ren get a word in edgewise. Ren really hopes there’s a point to this yarn, but he smiles when Maruki says that Kamoshida’s exposure has made students feel more comfortable talking about the issues in their lives. 

“Most people actually have really normal problems, even if they’re in abnormal situations, and it’s not very helpful for them to think that their problems are really special. For sure, some people have real deep scars from what happened, but they’re in the minority.”

Ren’s not sure what to make of that. “Which one do you think I fall under?”

Maruki steeples his hands. “Honestly, I’m not sure. What got you here definitely was pretty special, and people continually bringing that up against you isn’t something normal. At the same time, the thing you have going on with Yoshizawa-san is definitely normal, even if you think it isn’t. Miscommunications and differences of opinion happen all the time.”

Ren nods. “Yeah, I just feel like I have so much pain and so much darkness and violence that’s going to infect people around me.”

Maruki sighs. “That only happens if you want it to. Ryuji, your friend, he came to see me. He’s been hurt pretty badly too, by his dad and Kamoshida, but he wants to protect people as a response to this. What do you actually want to do?”

The response is immediate. “I want to make the world a better place.”

Maruki leans forward. “Come on, Ren. I want to do that too, but that doesn’t actually mean anything. What do you want to do?”

Ren leans back in his chair, thinking. “I want to stop feeling hurt and betrayed. I want to help people to stop feeling those things, and fix systems designed to do those things.”

Maruki lights up. “You want people to stop feeling pain, don’t you.”

Ren smiles. “Yeah, I guess. That’s one way of thinking about it.”

“Are you ready to help me with my research then?” 

Ren nods. “What’s it for, exactly?” 

The smile is gone, replaced with a wistful look of determination. It’s like looking into a mirror, in a scary way. The willingness to do what’s needed, and the pain that it came from. 

“I’m studying how people deal with pain, and what we can do to affect that. I’m focusing more emotionally, mind you. On abstract things like trauma and stress. We know how physical pain works, but what about emotional pain? How are we able to feel things that our body’s sensory nerves don’t actually have to process? It’s pretty interesting to ponder, right?”

Ren’s interested. It would be really interesting to see how this sort of thing would play out. Maybe he wouldn’t have to deal with the pain related to his case. Maybe Ryuji and Ann and Yusuke would be able to live happier without their abusers.  _ Maybe Kasumi wouldn’t hate me for hurting her, even though I’ve given her every reason to do so… _

Maruki’s still talking. “That’s why I’m here. High school is a great place to see how people get affected by things, how they process these things. It’s unfortunate that there’s been a lot of external trauma placed on this place, though some would say that it makes the research hold more depth.”

Ren’s a little skeptical of that. “Are you one of those people?”

Maruki shakes his head. “No, I’m not. Pain is pain, and besides, the more specific a sample the less generalizable it is. Still, there’s a lot to be learned here. Like with you, for instance. When do you feel pain?”

Ren doesn’t really know how to answer that. There’s so much he could say, but how much of it would actually have a point?

“When people betray me, leave me. When I fail people. When the people I care for get hurt, especially when I’m the one doing it.”

Maruki exhales. “Woof, that’s a lot of different things to have to struggle with. Still, here’s a question, how would you feel about the pain of a broken heart?”

Ren laughs a little. “Not sure I’m the best person to ask that question to, Doctor. I’m not exactly a hit with the girls these days.”

Maruki laughs. “Fair enough, though I thought there might be something with Yoshizawa-san based on what happened between the two of you the last time we spoke?”

Ren’s not laughing anymore. He sighs in defeat. “Well, I fucked that up pretty good, and yeah, I feel pretty awful about it.”

Maruki’s eyes light up. Ren has the distinct feeling he’s walked into some kind of trap, though he doesn’t quite know the nature of it. 

“That sort of pain comes from falling in love, right? Or at least caring a lot about someone? You think it’s worth it?”

Ren decides to be very careful how he answers this. He has no way of knowing whether or not this information is going to make its way to Kasumi or not. 

“I guess so? I think it’s worth it, anyways. We push ourselves to be our best because we fall in love, even if there’s pain from falling out of love, right? Maybe that’s what we should be focusing on?”

Maruki writes his answer down on a notepad.  _ I didn’t think I said anything too special. _

“That’s more positivity from you than I was expecting given the mood you came in here with. Why don’t you try carrying that with you? Even if it’s probably better to avoid that sort of pain, in my opinion at least.”

Ren’s a bit perplexed by the end of his answer. “I’m not sure whether or not we can avoid pain. From my experience, trying to avoid pain often causes more issues.”

“Well, that’s why I’m doing this research. To try to solve pain, not avoid it. To save people from their pain.”

Ren’s still not sure what to make of the way Maruki’s talking. “Did I help with the research part?”

Maruki smiles again. “Yeah, you helped me figure out how to articulate what I’m thinking. I’m going to write down some of the stuff we talked about, see if I can use it as a launching point for something in my research.”

Ren smiles. “Awesome. By the way Doc, do you think Kasumi likes me? You seem to think I like her, at least.”

Maruki smiles. It’s enigmatic. “That’s confidential, Ren. You’ll just have to live the experience for yourself. For what it’s worth, I don’t think there’s a lot of pain headed your way. It’s what you’re going to make of it that decides how much.”

* * *

The Thieves rip through Madarame’s Palace on Saturday. Yusuke (now codenamed Fox after his unique mask) proves to be an invaluable asset in more than one way, not only bringing unique abilities and skills, but he also allows Joker to be much more flexible with bringing teammates in and out of his main attack group in between fights. 

He makes sure to have Panther in the main group at all times, as a silent acknowledgment of the fact that he appreciates what she brings to the fight and that he needs her to back his plays. He hopes that she appreciates the gesture and what it means, but he doesn’t dwell on it too much, preferring to press through the paintings and the hallways instead of having a heart-to-heart to ascertain this.

They find new Will Seeds, surprisingly, and they find more assertions of Madarame’s avarice and brutality, unsurprisingly. Eventually, after making their way through a heady set of golden hallways deep within the museum, they see a halo surrounded by laser beams and they know they’ve reached their Treasure. Madarame’s Shadow standing in front of it is also a pretty good indicator. 

They take a look around the Treasure and can see that it’s swarmed by security guards who would be all too happy to tear a chunk out of any of the Thieves trying to approach it. The guard of the final Will Seed actually manages to do so. At separate points, all 4 of the Thieves besides Ren end up fainting in the effort to take it down. Still, he fights on, alone at times, trying his best to revive his teammates when he can. Eventually, Panther, Fox, and Joker are able to bash and stun the statuesque Shadow into ash, landing an All-Out Attack to seal the deal.

At the crane, they seal their plan, and then use a Safe Point near the Treasure to exit the Palace. Joker knows everyone’s tired from their fight against the Will Seed guard, so he tells everyone to enjoy their Sunday peacefully before they steal the Treasure on Monday. No one’s willing to argue. 

Ren wakes up on Sunday with no idea about what his plans are going to be, which is a welcome change from how things usually are, with the people that he needs to talk to and work with. He eats his breakfast leisurely as Sojiro cleans up and does inventory of the coffee beans (which Ren’s been using more and more to ease Palace trips). 

“Have you been doing alright? I feel like you haven’t really been around much these last few days.”

Ren doesn’t really know what to make of that question. He appreciates Sojiro’s concern, but there’s no way he’s going to be able to give him an honest answer. 

“Yeah. I mean, exams were pretty rough, and then I got caught up in some drama. I’m starting to make my way through it though.”

Sojiro smiles at him indulgently. “What kind of drama? Could it be girl-related?”

Ren smiles wanly. “Yes and no, and that’s all you need to know for now.”

Sojiro smirks. “Fine. Keep your secrets. But remember who’s keeping a roof over your head.”

Ren grins at him cockily. “I know, I know. I’m surprised it can fit your ego under it.”

Sojiro swats at him with a newspaper, smiling all the while. “Get out of here, you little shit. Do something productive with your time.”

Ren nods, finishing his breakfast. He grabs his cardigan off the next chair and heads out as older customers start to fill into the shop. 

He runs a few errands and helps Dr. Takemi out with finding her motivation to actually help her patients during the day. His evening is reserved for more motivational work, though this time he’s hoping to be on the receiving end as well as the giving end. 

Yoshida has Ren hold the placard again as he gives a speech on changes that need to be made in order to relieve pressure on the next generation. It’s not a long speech, though, and it gives him plenty of time to chat with Ren afterwards. 

“Did you notice how I was conveying my thoughts as if talking to the audience personally? It’s really helpful in making your audience feel like they’re personally connecting to you, which increases your effectiveness even more.”

“That makes sense. I’ve definitely been finding some use in that when talking to people. Especially if I feel like I can get something out of them.” As soon as Ren finishes talking, he already knows he’s said the wrong thing. Yoshida gives him a look. 

Ren looks away. He’s expecting scorn or hatred or real disappointment to be shining through when he looks back at Yoshida. He’s surprised when instead Yoshida looks at him like a tutor who’s heard the wrong answer from his student.  _ When you really think about it, that shouldn’t be all that surprising. You just have to have a little more faith in the people around you, like Kasumi said.  _

“The point of being able to communicate isn’t just to get things out of people.” Ren’s not exactly buying that, and from the look on his face, it looks like Yoshida can tell. 

“Why do you want to be a politician again? To help change the world, right? To give power to the powerless? How are you supposed to do that when you yourself sound like you want power?” 

Ren gives that a thought.  _ I never really thought of things that way.  _

“The ability to communicate and make a difference can’t just be used with manipulation and domination in mind, even if that’s sometimes necessary for the goals you seek. Above all, in my view, communication has to be used to serve the public good and actually make a difference. Furthermore, the difference you seek has to come from real convictions that lay within. I don’t doubt that you have those, after what it seems like you’ve been through.” 

Ren nods. Yoshida isn’t done though.

“Still, your convictions need to be more than something convenient in the moment if you want to communicate what you value or mean effectively. You can’t just use your convictions to force people to submit to your will. Even if, and especially if, you’re trying to get back at people who’ve hurt you. Who have caused you pain.” 

Ren resents this description. “Why can’t I try to get back at the people who’ve hurt me? Why can’t I try to get away from it?”

Yoshida gives him a smile. It’s one that only someone who’s experienced life in its ups and downs can give. “Pain, whether it comes from yourself or others, is a part of life. You have to live with the pain that you’re going to take and mistakes that you’re going to make while staying true to yourself. Trying to hurt people deliberately doesn’t make sense. Trying to avoid pain doesn’t make sense. Trying to avoid mistakes doesn’t make sense. The actions that you would take to do so will turn you into someone you’re not, which weakens your convictions, therefore your communication, therefore the change you wish to create.”

Ren’s blown away at the simple effectiveness of Yoshida’s speech. He hasn’t said anything too complicated, but he’s been able to so clearly put a hammer through the way Ren’s been handling his problems recently. 

He sighs heavily. “I guess you’re right. I’ve been pushing people around a lot, trying to make things work my way as much as I can. Even when it’s been for a good cause, but especially when it’s been to make myself feel special or superior. And I haven’t really changed anything for the better either. All I’ve really done is upset a lot of people I care about.”

Yoshida smiles. There’s pride and sadness mixed within. “It’s a mark of strength that you can admit your failings. What you are going to do to make up for them? That’s another mark of strength.”

“I’m working on that. I’ve been taking some steps, but I know I have more to take.”

“Good. I know you’ll figure it out. You have a lot of time, and at least one person who will have your back.”

Ren smiles broadly. “Thanks. I’m working on adding to that number, but that means a lot.”

Yoshida pats Ren on the shoulder. “Just be true to what you want to be, even if that isn’t always who you are in the moment, and the rest should come with time.”


End file.
